cazadores diurnos
by aurora la maga net
Summary: Fic Yaoi/Mpreg Parejas ITA/NARU, SASU/GAA Y KAKA/SAI... Vampiros y licantropos misterio y acción.
1. Chapter 1 El tratado y el futuro

Ammm hola soy nueva en fanfiction así que mis disculpas si cause algunos errores este fic es yaoi trata de vampiro y licantropos ojala sea de su agrado pues es de los personajes de Naruto si en algunas personalidades no concuerda es por culpa de la escritora ojala les guste bueno cha ne!! si algunos nombres no son así pero no me gusta poner los mismos nombres me refiero a ciudades y hotles

9 ... 9

_**Año 1881 Moscú, Rusia.**_

En la solas calles de Moscú, se podía notar personas de aspecto un tanto aterrador, con sus enormes gabardinas y sus trajes bastantes llamativos, las bellas mujeres deleitaban la mirada con sus escotes pronunciados en los cuales podías notar su pálida y muertecina piel, los caballeros optaban por las enormes capas que lograban cubrir todo su cuerpo-

La caravana en esa noche fría en Moscú era liderada por uno de los más ancestrales reyes de los conocidos como los "No muertos". El alto sujeto de cabellos largos y apariencia sensual se movía con elegancia entre las calles la hora 12:50pm dichos seres solo deseaban llegar a un lugar en especifico…"La reunión del tratado Rozzblood".

Miles de personas les vieron pasar cerrando puertas y ventanas y colocando esencia de ajo en sus cuerpos pues lograban evitar que les ataquen.

_**Edificio Makispa, Moscú: "Tratado Rozzblood"…**_

El salón estaba atestado de estos seres al igual de Humanos, mirándose despectivamente y con hambre ambas razas por fin sentarían una reunión extraordinaria…-

-Les damos una cordial bienvenida…- Uno de los rusos trato de ser amable pero recibió un fuerte mugido de uno de los vampiros que estaba al lado del elegante y alto ancestro, este levemente elevo su mano para detener el impulso de uno de sus hijos.

-Itachi…- El mencionado giro su rostro para ver a su padre y apaciguando su mirada sus ojos cambiaron de un rojo escarlata a un negro como la misma tierra.

-Conde Fugaku… Mis disculpas por mi entrometido conciliante.- El que articulaba estas palabras tenia un aspecto bastante maduro, su rostro no parecían pertenecer a ese país lleno de personas con extrañas características heredadas de su nacionalidad.

-¿A quien debo el honor de esta reunión?- El Conde hablo con tanta paciencia y tranquilidad que varios de los que le rodeaba se tranquilizaron.

-Mi nombre es Shodaime.- El Conde abrió los ojos como si de algo impresionante se tratara y aagudizando su mirada le pregunto.

-¿Dígame…Shodaime, usted no pertenece a este país no es así?- El mencionado se puso en pie.

-Esta en lo correcto señor Conde…Pero ese no es el caso.-

-¿Y cual según usted es el caso Shodaime?- Fugaku se cruzo de brazos esperando una respuesta mientras a su alrededor varios de los vampiros observaban cada cuello de los presentes.

-El motivo de esta reunión con ustedes los seres de la oscuridad…-

-Vampiros Señor Shodaime.-

-Si señor Conde mis disculpas…-El Joven se acomodo un poco el saco le estaba apretando el nerviosismo le estaba ganando.- Señor el motivo de esta reunión es para ofrecer un tratado.-

-¿Un… Tratado?- Los ojos del Conde se tornaron rojos.

-Si señor, este se refiere a que tanto los humanos como ustedes los vampiros podamos vivir en paz.-

-Padre… Esto no me gusta nada…- El Conde observo a su hijo dándole señal de que se callara.

-¿Paz?- El Conde se puso en pie.- Señor Shodaime, véanos…- El Conde giro a ambos lados observando a sus salvajes súbditos.- ¿Usted cree que seremos capaces de lograr algo así?-

-No lo se Conde Fugaku.- El nerviosismo comenzó a sentirse una ves más en aquella sala y cuando menos lo sintió el Conde Fugaku ya estaba tras de Shodaime.

-Dígame Shodaime…- El hablar del Conde era rasposo y tétrico en el oído de Shodaime.- ¿Nos tiene miedo?-

-…- Shodaime trago gruesamente pero por lo menos su plan estaba funcionando y aunque quedara atrapado dentro de ese círculo mágico el sellaría a todos los vampiros en ese momento, varios de los que estaban ahí se alejaron un poco.

-Itachi…- Un chico delgado y de mirada rojiza se acerco a su hermano.- Mira.- Dijo el azabache señalando al piso.

-Un sello…- Cuando notaron esto ya era tarde la mayoría de los vampiros estaban dentro de este círculo.-¡¡¡PADRE ES UN CIRCULO MAGICO!!!-

El conde tomo a Shodaime del cuello y le gruño en la cara.- ¡¡¡¿Adonde esta su tratado Shodaiem?!!!-

-¡¡¡Este es mi tratado… Duerme para siempre Conde Fugaku!!!- El Conde levanto una de sus manos y de su mano delgada y huesuda expulsa a todos sus súbditos y a sus dos Hijos, quedando sellado en el círculo junto al gran cazador Shodaime…

9 ... 9

_**Año 2008 En algún lugar de Estados Unidos…**_

-¡¡¡¡¡KAKASHI!!!!! Te dije que tomaras el sable de plata.-

-Ahh, no me vengas con eso Gaara tu sabes que eres el responsable de las armas.-

-¡¡¡Kakashi aquí viene!!!- Un enorme vampiro se abalanzaba sobre ambos cazadores.

-¡¡¡¡Ahgjjjjjjj!!!- Los ojos más macabros y llenos de odio se acercaban a ambos.

-¡¡¡Kakashi pásame algo rápido!!!-

-¿Y que quieres?-

-¡¡¡Kakashi cualquier cosa rápido!!!- El ser chupa sangre ya estaba a algunos pasos de ambos cuando el joven grito.- ¡¡¡¡MUEVETE VIEJO DEL DEMONIO!!!-

-¡¡¡Me dijiste viejo mocoso!!!- Kakashi arrojo una enorme estaca de plata a las manos del pelirrojo y este la tomo solo para que el Nosferatu quedara ensartado propiamente en su corazón, chorros de sangre salpicaron el rostro de Gaara pero luego de eso el ser se hizo cenizas.

-¡¡¡Ahgggg que asco!!!- Gaara se limpiaba con hastió.

-¡¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Te lo mereces por llamarme viejo!!!-

-¿Qué acaso te has vuelto loco Kakashi aksss!!!!-Gaara se limpiaba la boca.- Si ese maldito vampiro hubiese sido uno de los de nivel alto me hubiese marcado.-

-Si pero no lo fue, además no me digas loco… Tu tienes la culpa de todo.-

-¿Y yo por que?-

-Por que, ya no soporto esos cambios drásticos de personalidad tuyos; en un momento eres un muro serio y agresivo y al otro eres un manojo de histeria.-

-Kakashi estas loco yo no soy así.-

-Ves ahora estas serio, Dios quien entiende a los jóvenes.- El albino cuya capas negra protegían su cuerpo suspiraba mientras se acomodaba sus gafas negras y guantes.

Gaara observaba un poco enfático a su compañero de caza y limpiándose las ultimas gotas de sangre observo el callejón 20 marcas en el suelo del desolado callejón se notaban en el piso.- Cada ves son más.- Dijo el pelirrojo, en ese preciso momento en las vías del metro se escuchaba un ruido ensordecedor, el trasporte paso con rapidez dejando un silencio macabro en el lugar mientras que Gaara recogía lo que quedaba de sus armamentos,

-Date prisa recuerda que…- El celular de Gaara sonó sorpresivamente y este observo el número.

-Hay no…-Dijo el pelirrojo un poco angustiado.

-¿Qué?-

-Es Naruto…- Dijo con mirada asustada.

-¿Y, contesta?-

-No-

-¿Que el gran cazador de vampiros le teme a su pequeño hermano mellizo?-

-No te burles tu no sabes como grita Naruto, Demonios se me olvido decirle que llegaría tarde.- Mientras Gaara se mortificaba y Kakashi se mofaba el bendito aparato no dejaba de sonar.

-Ya Gaara contéstale de una ves y dile lo que haces por las noches.-

-¡¡¡Estas loco!!!...- Gaara penco un poco.- ¡¡¡Ya se contesta tu!!!-

-Ni muerto suficiente tengo como para verle la cara por las mañanas y que me saque a patadas de su departamento por que dis que soy un pervertido.-

-Eso te lo ganaste a pulso Kakashi, dejaste tu revista en su cuarto y pues…-

-Ese no es el punto contesta de una buena ves.-

-Bueno pues.- Gaara abrió el móvil y cambiando su rostro a serio contesto con seguridad, autoridad.-¿Diga?-

-¡¡¡¡¿Cómo QUE DIGA GAARA?!!!!- El grito hasta Kakashi lo escucho.

-Aquí vamos otra ves.- Gaara se encogió de hombros.

-Na…Naruto Ne-san…- Dijo con un poco de miedo.

-Y aquí esta el cambio de personalidad Ufff Gaara que complicado eres.-

-GAARA EN ESTE MOMENTO TRAERAS TU PÁLIDO TRASERO A CASA ANTES DE QUE TE VAYA A BUSCAR!!!-

-NARUTO NO ME HABLES ASI.-

-¡¡¡¿OYE QUIEN TE DIO PERMISO DE GRITARLE A TU PEQUEÑO HERMANO?!!!-

-Por eso te grito por que eres el más pequeño.-

-¡¡¡Yo nací tres segundos después de ti GAARA!!!-

Kakashi estaba divertido viendo la pelea telefónica sin duda alguna Gaara y Naruto eran los dos chicos más especiales que jamás había conocido.-"¿Quién lo diría uno es un experto cazando vampiros y el otro es un experto en gritos?"- Cuando la llamada finalizo Gaara se acerco a su motocicleta un poco desganado y Kakashi pregunto.-¿Oye co…?-

-No digas nada Kakashi.- Dijo Gaara cortándolo.

-Bueno ya vamos.- Ambos arrancaron y salieron del lugar, cuando ya no quedo nada en ese callejón alguien cayo desde las vías del metro las cuales estaban por sobre los edificios del callejón, era un vampiro parece que había sobrevivido al ataque de los cazadores.

-Agjjjjjjj….- El demacrado Vampiro desapareció en la oscuridad del callejón.

9 ... 9

_**En uno de los edificios más elegantes de la ciudad…**_

El sobreviviente al ataque llegaba con cansancio a la guarida más grande de todos los no vivos.

-Kenji…- Dijo uno de los vampiros de alto nivel sus ropas elegantes y una copa de sangre se posaba en su mano se acerco al chico, acariciando la mejía del llegado pregunto.-¿Qué sucedió Kenji?-

-Ese… Cazador y su compañero el colmillo blanco nos atacaron, mi Señor Sai.- El Vampiro hizo reverencia ocultando su vergüenza.

-El colmillo blanco ¿He?-

-Si mi señor.-

-Ino…-

-Dime Sai.- Una chica de cabellos rubios y mirada profunda se acerco al pálido que respondía al nombre de Sai.

-Creo que es momento de que los grandes se enteren de este problema.-

-¿Llamaras a los reales guardianes de la oscuridad?-

-Si…- Sai tomo camino a su enorme oficina y antes de cerrar la compuerta observo a Kenji.- Acaba con esa basura Ino.-

-Como digas Sai…- La compuerta se cerró y en ese momento un fuerte grito se escucho.

9 ... 9

_**Al día siguiente…**_

El sol ya estaba apenas saliendo en el oeste, las nubes cubrían el cielo parcialmente la temperatura unos cuantos 5º grados sobre cero, muy frió para la ciudad y para la fecha un rubio despertaba de su molesto sueño, un hermosos gorro negro con blanco adornaba su cabeza el rubio acaricio su panza pues le encantaba rascarse porlas mañanas y con paso desganado se acerco a la cocina para preparar su desayuno unas deliciosas tostadas cubiertas con mermelada, pero en cuanto noto la hora el chico se puso seriamente cabreado y dejo su tostada para correr un piso arriba, el paso fue rápido y cuando logro llegar la habitación del fondo tiro la puerta.

-¡¡¡GAARA DESPIERTA!!!- El rubio zarandeaba la cama de su hermano.

-Déjame en paz quiero dormir.- El pelirrojos e hizo bola entre las sabanas.

-Gaara despierta Datebayo, si no despiertas te despedirán.- Gaara se sentó de golpe en la cama y miro a su hermano mellizo.

-Rayos Gaara si sigues llegando a las 3:00am esas ojeras nos e te quietaran.-

-Naruto no estoy para que me sermonees.-

-Bueno ya levanta, debes llegar temprano al trabajo o el jefe te va a despedir.-

-Si, si, si, lo se.- Gaara camino al sanitario bostezando cuando logro llegar cerro la puerta desde afuera Naruto le gritaba.

-¿Qué quieres comer Gaara?-

-Galletas con leche gracias.-

-De acuerdo.-

Mientras Naruto bajo a preparar lo que el hermano le había pedido Gaara se miro al espejo, retirando sus pijamas mostró sus arañazos y pequeños golpes que por alguna extraña razón curaban rápidamente.- No entiendo como ocurre pero es mejor que sane rápido, bueno a bañarse.- Gaara entro a la ducha.

_**En la cocina….**_

Naruto por otro lado continuaba su desayuno cuando tomo el periódico.- ¿Hummm? Extraños homicidios en la ciudad, vaya que terrible situación…- Absorbiendo una buena parte de su café mañanero Naruto, que así se llamaba el rubito recibió con gusto una llamada.-¿Hola?-

-Naruto.-

-Ah Hinata-chan.- El rubio se coloro un poco.-¿Dime?-

-Naruto-kun necesitamos que vegas al estudio para presentar la primicia.-

-¿He yo que pasó con Shikamaru?-

-El renuncio.-

-¿Renuncio?-

Al fondo de la llamada se escuchaba mucho murmullo, cuando de la nada se escucho.-¡¡¡¡HIANTA¿En donde esta Naruto?-

-Estoy al teléfono con el Jiraya-sama.-

-Pues dile a ese presentador que venga rápido al canal.-

-¿presentador?- Naruto logro escuchar esa frase.-¡¡¡PRESENTADOR DATEBAYOOOO!!!-

-Si Naruto-kun te ascendieron a presentador date prisa.- Hinata colgó rápido.

En ese preciso momento en que Gaara bajaba las escaleras Naruto subía como cohete y arrojando a un lado al pelirrojo lo dejo impresionado.-¡¡¡MÁS CUIDADO NARUTO!!!-

-Lo siento.- El rubio se encerró para después de unos segundos salir ya cambiado y arreglado, Gaara abrió grandemente los ojos y apenas dijo.

-Es si fue rápido.- Naruto se acerco a Gaara y le abrazo.

-¡¡¡Kyaaaaa me ascendieron Gaara SOY PRESENTADOR DATEBAYO!!!-

-…- Gaara fue besado en la mejía y Naruto salio corriendo por la puerta principal del departamento.

Gaara caminó un poco confuso y al llegar a la cocina se dio cuenta de algo…

La estufa estaba encendida de la tostadora de pan salía humo, de la cafetera se desprendía un color rojo calizo.-¿Qué rayos?- Al girar a su izquierda el microondas ya había derretido su cartón de leche.-¡¡¡Grrrr NARUTO!!!-

9 ... 9

_**Televisora CNU…**_

¡¡¡¿En donde rayos esta ese chico rubio?!!!- El responsable del rainting Jiraya se jalaba los cabellos blancos su rubio Naruto el nuevo presentador no aparecía por ningún lado, y caminado de un lado a otro se topo con el conserje.-¡¡¡TU SERAS EL PRESENTADOR ESTA MAÑANA!!!-

-¿Co…Como?- El sujeto de mediana estatura tenía un rostro de susto.

-Aprisa maquillaje, besen prisa por las barbas de mi abuela.-

9 ... 9

_**En las calles de la ciudad…**_

-Ya falta poco solo unas cuantas calles.- Naruto estaba rogando al taxista que se apresurara.- ¡¡¡Oigan podría mover esta chatarra!!!-

-¿Oye muchacho que quieres que vuele?-

-Grrr tenga, quédese con el cambio.- El rubio salió del taxi y emprendió su camino.

No muy lejos de la estación una enorme limosina con los vidrios fuertemente polarizados trataba de abrirse paso por el tráfico.-Esto es necesario Itachi…-

-Si Sasuke… Los ancestros nos necesitan.-

-Los humanos son unos inbeciles.- El de los ojos negros y cabellos negros azulados observaba con hastío el tráfico.-

-No desesperes Sasuke, pronto saldremos de esta ciudad, solo hay que acabar con el cazador y cumplir la profesía.- Itachi observo a su alrededor por los vidrios polarizados, cuando logro ver un rubio corría entre los autos, Itachi arrugo el seño al notar cierta gracia en ese humano su mirada lo examino de arriba abajo y cuando logro cruzar y desaparecer de la vista del vampiro un fuerte rayo de sol le ilumino lacara, cubriéndose levemente con unos anteojos negros.

-¿Qué mirabas Itachi?-

-No te incumbe.-

-Hum… El sol es muy fuerte en esta ciudad Itachi.-

-Si tienes toda la razón… pero a nosotros los puros no nos afecta.- La enorme Limosina logro moverse.

-Ya era hora.- Sasuke se acomodo en el asiento y suspiro un poco prendiendo la pequeña pantalla plasma del trasporte.

-¿Qué haces?-

-Hay que estar informado de las noticias, nunca sabes cuando vas a salir en la televisión Itachi.- Sasuke se mofo a pesar de ser el hermano menor era un engreído de primera, acaricio sus cabellos y se coloco sus lentes negros.

-Eres un creído Sasuke.-

-Eso y más Itachi…-

9 ... 9

_**Regresando ala televisora…**_

-¿Sabes lo que tienes que decir?- El conserje asentía varias veces cuando logro hablar.-

-Non posso parlare nello Spagnolo.- (N/A Eso quiere decir que no puede hablar en español es Italiano gracias n.n).

-¿OO Que…Que dijo?- Hinata se acerco al peliblanco y le dijo tímidamente.

-Ji…Jiraya-sama el no puede hablar en español es Italiano.-

-OO¡¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!!!- El anciano se fue de espaldas y dijo entre sollozos.- Este es mi fin.- Cuando el programa estaba apunto de iniciar Naruto entro por la fuera.

-¡¡¡NARUTO-KUN!!!-

-ya…Ya llegue Datebayo.- El rubio respiraba agitado.

Pronto fue maquillado y como si fuera un experto en presentación de noticias se acomodo en la silla para leer rápidamente als notas de los titulares y hubo algo que le llamo la atención.- ¿Cazador de vampiros¿Están bromeando?- El rubio observo incrédulo.

-No Naruto es verdad.- Hinata colocó el pequeño audífono en su oído y se salió del set.

-Bien Naruto comenzamos en unos cuantos segundos 5…4…- El camarógrafo marco el tiempo con los dedos y comenzó.

9 ... 9

_**En la limosina…**_

Buenos días Broklyn, estos son titulares, pero antes comencemos con la hora y fecha son las 8:00am en este bello y precioso miércoles 9 de enero del 2008, iniciemos con los titulares.-

Itachi observaba con atención las noticias.-"Es el mismo chico de la calle"- El mayor de los dos hermanos tomo el control y le dio volumen.

Sasuke giro su rostro impresionado.-Itachi que repentino interés pro las noticias.-

-Callado Sasuke.-

Las noticias continuaron.- Vamos a la primera noticia de cabecera, los extraños asesinatos que se han estado dando en las calles de Bruklyn por fin tienen una razón, varias fuentes policíacas nos informan de seres, sobre naturales en la zona.- Itachi y Sasuke se vieron el uno al otro.- Y algunas de las pruebas las tendremos a continuación.- Las escenas corrieron varios vampiros estaban apareciendo en la pantalla asesinando a diestra y siniestra.- Un video casero nos llego desde la ultima escena de masacre masivo, pero…- Naruto observo a su jefe y este asintió.- Nos hemos enterado de dos cazadores no identificados por lo que veremos en las escenas están fuertemente armados y sabedores de cuales son las debilidades de estos seres sobre naturales.-

9 ... 9

_**Oficina de seguros…**_

-Gaara…-Kakashi llego corriendo al cubicuelo de Gaara y tecleando rápidamente el sitio web del canal observaron las noticias las cuales solo tenían tres segundos de retraso en trasmisión On line.-Mira esto…-

Estas son las escenas de estos dos cazadores, no sabemos quienes son solo se logran ver sus cabellos y la buena labor que hacen…¿Quiénes son estos seres que desean en nuestro planeta y sobre todo quienes son estos cazadores? Informo para ustedes NARUTO UZUMAKI.-

-Oh Oh…- Kakashi miro cabreado a Gaara.-¿Nos grabaron?- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-No solo eso Gaara… Ahora trataran de capturarnos.-

-¿Espera ese era Naruto?-

-¡¡¡GAARA CONSENTRATE!!!- Todos en la oficina se sobre saltaron pro el grito de Kakashi y este bajo la vos para decirle al pelirrojo.- Gaara cientos de vampiros vieron esto…-

-¿Y?-

-Nos perseguirán como moscas.- Gaara se cruzo de brazos.

-Que vengan así los haremos trizas.-

9 ... 9

_**En la limosina…**_

Vaya, vaya, vaya…- Sasuke servía un poco de sangre fresca en una copa.- Estos humanos son idiotas no.-

-No lo creo así Sasuke.- Itachi no dejaba de ver la Televisión.- ¿Viste sus movimientos?-

-Si bastantes ágiles.- Sasuke bebió un poco de el elixir y respiro hondamente.- ¿Pero que tiene que ver Itachi?-

-No son humanos.- Los ojos de Itachi brillaron Sasuke se mofo un momento y la Limosina se estaciono frente al edificio en donde Sai manejaba todo.-No te confíes Sasuke, estos no son cazadores comunes.- Itachi se acomodaba su abrigo negro y salía despacio del enorme trasporte observando hacia el cielo, Sasuke también lo hizo pero este por otro lado observo al sol y le apunto con su dedo índice.-

-Algún día maldito sol la profecía se cumplirá y tu y tus rayos morirán.- Sasuke se acomodo su abrigo y rodeo la limosina para posarse al lado derecho de Itachi y así caminaron ambos al enorme edificio.


	2. Chapter 2 HermanosRaíces

**Hola otra ves segundo episodio espero que os guste y por favor perdonad por los errores de ortografía otra cosa estos personajes no me pertenecen pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto el mejor y pues veamos que más así si alguíen no entiende es libre de preguntar por review y si soy Aurora la maga de Amor yaoi cuidense **

9 ... 9

_**En el edificio…**_

Itachi y Sasuke caminaban por todo lo largo del edificio era notorio que los dos estaban muy enfadados, cuando lograron entrar al ascensor en las paredes de este se podía notar un espejo colocado en las tres paredes uno de los trabajadores del edificio observo con miedo a los dos chicos entrar al ascensor pero algo que le aterro más fue que no se reflejaban, Sasuke e Itachi le dieron la espalda para esperar llegar al ultimo piso mientras el chico apretaba sus documentos y sudaba la gota gorda, Sasuke se giro despacio y bajando sus lentes negros, dejo ver sus rojos ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa¿Quieres vomitar no lo hagas aquí o te mato?- El joven tembló al escuchar la vos ronca y grave del chico de cabellos largos y negros cuando ya estaban en el piso 14 Sasuke se acerco despacio para contraminar al chico a uno de los espejos.- ¿Qué tienes estas nervioso?- Le dijo con malicia.

-Sasuke déjalo en paz.- Itachi no se inmutaba su seriedad de hermano mayor se dejo sentir, pero el hermano menor ignoro su mandato y acaricio la mejía del chico el que temblaba como gelatina.

-Humm que cosa más hermosa tienes un aroma a sangre exquisito.- El joven trago grueso, Sasuke coloco uno de sus dedos en la garganta del joven para hacer crecer una de sus uñas y encajarla en su garganta causando una herida profunda pero no muy grande, el joven soltó los papeles y sus ojos cambiaron a un color más opaco ya que Sasuke lo tenía hipnotizado con sus ojos rojos.- Serás uno de mis bocadillos matinales y no sentirás dolor…- Sasuke acerco sus pálidos labios a la herida y la lamió seductoramente causando un gemido ahogado en el joven y luego de hacer esto el azabache abrió su boca para hacer salir sus incisivos los cuales estaban creciendo de una manera rápida cuando la campanilla del ascensor sonó anunciando que habían llegado al ultimo piso la puerta se abrió.

Ino quien estaba en ese piso, recibió a los que llegaban, lo primero en salir fue el cuerpo inerte del joven callado en los brazos de la rubia, al instante salio Itachi con rostro serio, luego se escucho una risa bastante molesta.- Jajajaja ¿Qué sucede Itachi no te apetecía el chiquillo este?-

-Odio cuando haces eso Sasuke, contrólate.- Itachi caminaba mientras si hermano se limpiaba la sangre de su boca.

-Como digas, siempre seras un aguafiestas.- El azabache fue observado pro Ino quien tiro a un lado el cuerpo del joven.- Hola nena ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-

-SASUKE….- Deja en paz a Ino.- Sai salio de su enorme oficina a la ves que observaba a Itachi.-Bienvenido hermano.- El mayor de los tres hermanos tomo a Sai del cuello.

-¡¡¡Eres inbecil o que Sai!!!-

-Ahgggg no te entiendo Itachi.- Dijo el pelinegro tratando de soltarse, a pesar de ser un vampiro puro su hermano Itachi era el más poderoso de los tres.

-¿A que te refieres Itachi?- Dijo Sasuke caminando con malicia y elegancia hasta donde sus dos hermanos.- Sai todo se a salido de control en esta ciudad.- Golpeando la frente de Sai le dijo.- ¿Qué rayos te pasa tu no eras así o es que acaso no puedes olvidar al Colmillo blanco?- Los ojos de Sai se tornaron rojos de furia y rugiendo se arrojo sobre Sasuke en el piso ambos se golpeaban y se rasguñaban.

-¡¡¡¡Suficiente Sai Sasuke!!!!- Itachi les separo con solo elevar sus brazos a los lados.

-Sasuke no vuelvas a mencionar ese nombre en mi presencia.-

-¿O que me mataras? Jajaja eres un debilucho como te pudo vencer un Vampiro desterrado.- Sasuke se mofaba.

-Sai explícanos que sucede en esta ciudad.-

-Esta bien.- Sai se acomodo su costoso y elegante traje para luego mirar a su hermano mayor entrando a la oficina les ofreció tomar asiento luego de que entraron las puertas se cerraron y las cortinas también para que apareciera una enorme pantalla.- Hay dos malditos que se están haciendo cargo de eliminar a mis Vampiros y solo tenemos estas imágenes.- En la pantalla parecieron las luchas entre los cazadores y los difuntos vampiros que se enfrentaban, Sasuke estaba aburrido el se mecía en la silla girándose de un lado a otro.

-Esto es una estupidez, Sai debiste acabar con ellos hace mucho.-

-Cállate Sasuke, sabes que los ancestros están preocupados, los cazadores debieron morir hace años.- Itachi reprendió a su hermano.

-Eso no es todo Itachi… Efectivamente el bastardo de Sasuke tiene razón el colmillo blanco es uno de los cazadores.- Sai se mostró débil ante esto.

-Jahh lo sabía el desterrado se unió a los cazadores.-

-Sasuke, déjalo ya…- Itachi observo a su hermano Sai y le dijo.- Espero que no sea por el que no has hecho nada Sai.-

-No Itachi no es así.-

-Eso espero.- Itachi se puso en pie, acomodándose los botones de su abrigo.- Bueno no podemos hacer nada si los ancestros no llegan, ellos tienen órdenes para nosotros.-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! Itachi no me digas que vas a esperar a que los viejos nos digan lo que tenemos que hacer.-

-Si Sasuke, es parte de nuestro linaje como hijos de la familia Uhiha.- Sasuke se puso serio.

-Esto es estupido, de acuerdo esperare a los ancestros.- Itachi se disponía a retirarse de la oficina cuando Sasuke noto esto.- ¿Y adonde vas?-

-Voy a dar una vuelta por la ciudad.- Sai abrió grande los ojos.

-Pero se acerca el medio día.-

-Deberías enterarte Sai que a comparación de ustedes no me afecta el sol de esa hora.-

-Tiene razón Sai, el maldito tiene resistencia a casi todo es un mutante.- Sasuke se mofo de Itachi.

-Sasuke… Procura no meterte en problemas, Sai me llamas si los ancestros llegan.-

-De acuerdo Itachi.- El mayor desapareció de la oficina para dejar a los dos hermanos solos, pero a Sasuke no le duro mucho la paciencia y se puso en pie.-¿A dónde vas Sasuke?-

-¿Te importa?- Sai le vio un poco molesto.

-Aun sigues enfado conmigo…- Dijo un poco triste Sai.

-Púdrete Sai.- El menor de los hermanos salio de la oficina azotando al puerta, Sai por otro lado se sentía entre la espada y la pared una y otra ves repasaba las escenas de las luchas y observaba suspirando.- Kakashi…- El suspiro fue largo y profundo, pero luego sus ojos se tornaron rojos y irrumpiendo en sus recuerdos el vampiro rompió el proyector.-Diablos como te odio KAKASHI ¡¡¡¡TE ODIO!!!!-

9 ... 9

_**En la anuencia de seguros…**_

¡¡¡Achu!!-

-Salud Kakashi.- El pelirrojo trataba de comer su sándwich de pollo con queso cuando de repente sonó el celular.- ¿Hola?-

-¡¡¡Gaara me viste fui el presentador Datebayo!!!- El albino observaba sonriente la expresión de Gaara la cual cambiaba de seria a enfurecida y de enfurecida a perro apaleado.

-Gaara esta muy inestable creo que debo aumentar la dosis de su suero.- El albino mordió el Sándwich de Gaara y el pelirrojo lo observo con rabia.

-Naruto es increíble que hayas salido en las noticias pero…- Gaara cabreo.- Podrías dejar almorzar a tu hermano.-

-Ahhh Lo siento Datebayo provecho nos vemos en la noche… y Gaara…-

-¿Dime?-

-¡¡¡NI SE TE OCURRA LLEGAR TARDE!!!-

-…- La llamada se corto de inmediato.

-¿Era Naruto?- Pregunto divertido el albinito.

-¿Qué te hace pensar eso Kakashi?...- Gaara suspiro un poco.- Si era el…- Gaara tomo su adorado alimento y le encajo una mordida profunda.

-Oye Gaara…-

-¿Hum?- Gaara le respondió con la boca llena.

-Pronto abra luna llena…-

-Gaara trago rápido y le dijo serio.- Tienes razón.- Una ves más volvió a morder.

-¿Naruto no a mostrado rastros de Licantropía.- El pelirrojo negó con despacio.

-Parece que solo fue heredado a mí esta maldición.-

-Debes estar atento Gaara…- El albino saco de su bolsillo un frasquito de color verde profundo y le dijo a Gaara.- Escucha Gaara últimamente has estado cambiando de personalidad y no te has estado dando cuenta, por eso prepare este nuevo suero.-

-¿Nuevo suero?-

-Si es seguro que como ya estas cerca de los 20 años tu metamorfosis quiere salir a la luz.-

Gaara observaba con el seño fruncido a su compañero.-¿Por qué me ayudas Kakashi?-

El albino observo el rostro del chico y rascándose la mejía le dijo.- Por que tus padres me ayudaron cuando los Vampiros me desterraron.-

-Por eso te pregunto eres un Vampiro uno de ellos ¿Por qué me ayudas a cazarlos?-

-Por que… -Kakashi observo su alrededor y suspiro.- Por que a pesar de nacer con esta maldicen yo solo deseo que haya paz en este mundo.- Kakashi observo con interes a su joven amigo y pensó-"Y claro que tus padres me ayudaron por otras razones"-

-No me vengas con eso Kakashi.-

-De acuerdo… Te lo diré…- Kakashi se remonto a hace unos años 230 para ser específicos…

9 ...Flash back... 9

_**Año 1778… Japón…**_

-Kakashi… Amor despierta ya es de noche…- Un pelinegro despertaba al albino en la oscuridad de la noche, Kakashi abrió sus ojos por unos instantes para localizar el rostro de quien le llamaba.

-Mi bello ángel…- Un beso fue posado en el que le llamaba.- Mi sueño fue placentero al igual que mi despertar.

-Eso me alegra Kakashi… Pero… Ya es hora de irme…-

-No quédate otro poco más.-

-No puedo mi padre se puede enterar de nuestras frecuentes salidas.-

-Mi vida te amo como no tienes idea.- En ese momento ambos una ves más se enredaron entre abrazos y besos, pero no contaban con que una persona les observaba esta persona corrió hasta donde el padre del joven que yacía al lado de el albino y el padre grito con furia.

-¡¡¡COLMILLO BLANCO MALDITO SEAS!!!- Miles de Vampiros rodearon esa noche la casa del albino, y cuando ambos estaban a mitad de su acto el padre del joven entro a la casa causando alboroto adentro, tomó a su hijo de los cabellos y le tiro al suelo.

-Sai eres un maldito, arrastrado y una deshonra para mi.-

-Fugaku señor…- Kakashi quizo acercarse para explicar todo pero varios de los guardianes de la noche le sujetaban.

-Tu mal nacido no me dirijas la palabra te di mi confianza, eras el mejor de mis guerreros, eras mi mejor guerrero y ahora te encuentro revolcándote con mi hijo…- Al Conde le brillaban los ojos de furia.- Ahora mismo te matare maldito.-

-¡¡¡¡No por favor papá no!!!!- Sai se metió entre ambos y Fugaku vio esto con desprecio.

-Quítate de en medio Sai.-

-No… ¡¡¡Quiero, quiero recuperar mi dignidad y orgullo padre!!!- Kakashi miro asombrado a Sai, la única forma de recuperar el orgullo y divinidad de un Vampiro era retando al que amaba a un duelo a muerte, o hasta que el otro quedara desterrado por su propia voluntad.

Todo estaba preparado, las armas de plata y las espadas bañadas en oro fueron entregados a ambos amantes, Sai le miraba triste pero el sabía que la única forma de salvar a su albino era retándolo a duelo.-Inicien.-

Los aspadazos comenzaron Kakashi sabía que Sai no era tan bueno con el sable y el solo opto por defenderse.-¿Kakashi que haces?-

-No te matare jamás…- Kakashi esquivo otro sablazo.

-Pero si no peleas en serio mi padre lo hará.-

-¿Y quieres que haga Sai?-

-Pelea lucha si me ganas es seguro que mi padre detendrá el combate jamás permitiría que mataran a uno de sus hijos.- Sai estaba desesperado.

-No no te lastimare.-

-Kakashi hazlo… Por favor.- Sai comenzó a derramar lagrimas esto no se podía permitir en los Nosferatus, Fugaku se cabreo más.

-Sai…- Kakashi observo con impotencia como las lagrimas rodaban por su rostro, pero los ojos de Sai se tornaron completamente rojos y sus colmillos crecieron considerablemente.- Sai…Tu…- El albino acepto lo que estaba pasando en realidad Sai queria salvarle y aunque su vida estuviera en riesgo haría todo lo posible por protegerlo.- De acuerdo.- Kakashi bladio su espada y la arrojo a un lado.- ¡¡¡Fugaku!!!-

La mayoría de los presentes observaron con impresión el albino le había faltado el respeto al gran ancestro, Sai le observo estupefacto y su padre se puso en pie más cabreado que antes.

-Me rindo tu ganas me voy de estas tierras.-

-Lo dicho Kakashi.- El Vampiro ancestro miro a su alrededor y grito.-¡¡¡¡A PARTIR DE ESTE MOMENTO HATAKE KAKASHI QUEDA DESTERRADO DEL REINO DE LOS VAMPIROS… Y ES NUESTRO PRINCIPAL ENEMIGO!!!- El Conde observo como Kakashi se retiraba y cuando ya estaba a algunos pasos, miro a su hijo Sai.- Eres una deshonra.- El padre le vio hastiado Sasuke el más pequeño le miro enfadado a su hermano y desde ese momento el azabache y Sai no se llevan bien, cuando Kakashi estaba a unos metros de la enorme casona el Conde se dio la vuelta.- Mátenlo.- Dijo con vos grave y fuerte.

-¡¡¡NO!!!- Sai fue parado en seco por la mano de su padre.

9 ...Fin Flash back... 9

-Y pues eso fue lo que ocurrió luego de ese incidente yo quede muy lastimado y tu padre me rescato.- Los ojos de Kakashi se cerraron un poco tristes.

-Lo siento Kakashi.- El pelirrojo suspiro un poco.

-Oigan ustedes ya se les acabo la hora de almuerzo.- Uno de los compañeros les llamo la atención.

-Enseguida.-

9 ... 9

La tarde llego rápida y ya el día estaba muriendo en un color violeta, las luces de la ciudad comenzaban a iluminar las calles principales, los almacenes y restaurantes la gente caminaba por todos lados abrigándose del frío varias en un parque en el centro de la ciudad se encontraba una pista de patinaje artificial las jóvenes ricas que gozaban de bellas vestimentas y rizos rubios y brillantes adornaban la pista, un dulce olor a perfume francés se sentía en el ambiente, por otro lado estaban los chicos algunos optaban por portar vestimenta más deportiva y simple en resumen las personas disfrutaban del parque ys u pista; pero no notaban que varios de los que les rodeaban eran pálidos y sedientos de sangre esperando el preciso momento en que la pista quedara tan solitaria como para comenzar la matanza.

Por otro lado en los alrededores del parque Itachi se acercaba con paso lento y elegante, notando con la mirada a sus iguales con una mirada demandante les hizo desaparecer rápido el del lugar, no quería que siguieran causando problemas frente a tanto público.

El pálido y mayor de los tres hermanos camino sin darse cuenta que había llegado a las afueras de un edificio de comunicaciones, observando a ambos lados se adentro en las instalaciones que estaban a punto de cerrar.

_**Adentro de la televisora…**_

-¡¡Hasta mañana Naruto-kun!!- La chica de cabellos negros y cortos se despedía con ánimo de su compañero.

-Hasta mañana Hinata.- El rubio caminaba por los pasillos oscuros del edificio, cuando sintió que alguien le seguía, Naruto acelero su caminar no es que fuera miedo si no que el no quería quedarse a trabajar esa noche quería celebrar su ascenso, cuando ya estuvo frente al ascensor una de las lámparas del pasillo hizo un sonido bastante aterrador como cuando una lámpara se esta quemando; El rubio se giro rápido para preguntar con titubeo.- ¿Jiraya-sama es usted?-

Desde una habitación la cual estaba oscura Itachi le observaba cuando el chupa sangre se disponía a salir y probar su primera victima una puerta se abrio de par en par.-Demonios.- Dijo el mayor de los tres hermanos.

-Ah Naruto-kun ya te vas.- Dos de los compañeros de la televisora se juntaron con el rubio.

-A… Si Lee, ya me retiraba…- El rubio respiro tranquilo.

-Naruto te ves pálido ¿Ocurre algo?-

-No Neji estoy bien solo me asusto esa maldita lámpara.-

-Ashhh esas lámparas¿Hasta cuando soltara dinero el tacaño de Jiraya para reparar esas lámparas?- Lee tenía razón su jefe era el responsable del rainting y de los gastos del edificio.

-Recuerda que Jiraya no suelta ni un cinco hasta que algo se esta cayendo a pedazos.- Naruto escuchaba con atención la conversación de ambos compañeros mientras llegaban al primer piso, cuando el ascensor llego a su destino Naruto salio de entre ambos y les dijo despidiéndose.

-¡¡Nos vemos mañana Neji, Lee!!-

-Hasta mañana Naruto.- Dijeron ambos.

El rubito salio del edificio para encaminarse entre la gente pues desgraciadamente tenía que tomar el metro hasta su casa, pero Itachi le observaba de lejos el chico de los ojos negros como la noche le observaba sin siquiera parpadear la gente a su alrededor caminaba sin notarlo, cuando logro tener contacto con los ojos del rubio susurro.-Mi…rame….- Su vos era rasposa y tenebrosa.

Naruto por otro lado caminaba entre la gente pero algo le dio por girar su rostro al otro lado de la calle en medio de estas los autos transitaban rápidamente, el rubio se detuvo por un momento pero después siguió caminado.-"Mírame…"- Ahí estaba otra ves ese impulso de girar su rostro y mirar al otro lado de la calle cuando esta ves Naruto detuvo su paso, en los oídos del rubito nos e escucho murmullo alguno, ni el sonido de los autos, ni el pisar de la gente que caminaba a su alrededor repasando su mirada en el otro lado de la calle noto dos ojos rojos.

Itachi por otro lado le acaricio una frisa nocturna haciendo mover sus cabellos largos y sueltos y sonriendo de medio lado desapareció de entre la gente, esto asusto a Naruto quien al ver esto salio de su transe.- ¿Pero que fue eso?- Se pregunto, sin darle importancia camino una ves más pero al elevar su mirada choco con el chico que le observaba del otro lado.

-Mis disculpas.- Dijo Itachi con una vos ronca y sensual.

Naruto abrio grandemente los ojos y pensó.-"Es el que vi al otro lado que clase de truco es este"-

-¿Disculpe es usted el nuevo presentador de noticias?-

-¿He?- Naruto se calmo un poco y por poco cae al piso por la pregunta.- Si soy yo Datebayo, je, je, je…- Naruto se rasco la nariz en señal de pena.

-A es un placer conocerle, mi nombre es Itachi Uchiha soy uno de los admiradores suyos Señor Uzumaki.- Itachi hizo una reverencia, pero a la ves trabajaba su cabeza.-"¿Por qué rayos estoy haciendo esto?"- Se pregunto así mismo.

-A mucho gusto, bueno fue un placer me tengo que ir.- El rubito lo paso de largo y continuo su caminar pero para su sorpresa el chico estaba a unos pasos más delante de el con los brazos cruzados y apoyado en uno de los muros de los edificios algunos de sus mechones negros azulados cubrían delicadamente su rostro, Naruto observo incrédulo y girándose para ver a tras de el recayó su vista una ves más en el sujeto.-"¿Cómo hizo eso?"-

-Señor Uzumaki quisiera invitarle a beber algo.- Dijo acercándose al rubio y colocando sus gafas negras en esos delicados ojos.

-Disculpe yo no lo conozco.- lE dijo el rubio agilizando su paso una ves más.

-Ni yo a usted y creo que estamos igual no- Itachi sonrío un poco.

-Amm escuche mi hermano me espera en casa y cuando llego tarde me reprende.- El rubio una ves más quizo caminar pero la grave vos de Itachi le detuvo.

-Es una pena… Solo quería llevarle a tomar un capuchino y quien sabe tal ves probar el Ramen de esta ciudad.-

Ahí estaba la palabra clave que hacía caer al inocente rubito.-¿Dijo usted RAMEN?-

-¿Si?-

-Andando.- Itachi se descoloco un poco el tenía pensado utilizar sus poderes hipnóticos para llevarlo a un lugar apartado pero el aceptar rápido le dejo impactado.- Apresúrese antes que cambie de opinión.-

Los ojos de Itachi estaban abiertos como dos platos.-"Que fácil fue"- Pensó y caminando rápido al rubio se encaminaron al restaurante más cercano.

9 ... 9

_**En una de las habitaciones del Hotel Hilton en Bruklyn…**_

Cierto azabache observaba desde las alturas las calles atestadas de humanos y automóviles.- Humanos Buajjjj.- Haciendo una mueca de repudió se dio la vuelta para encontrarse con uno de sus mejores guardianes nocturnos.- Suigetsu estoy aburrido.-

-Ya somos dos Sasuke.- Dijo el peli celeste acabando de succionar la sangre del cuello de una de las mucamas del hotel.

Los ojos de Sasuke se tornaron malignos y con vos sádica le dijo a su compañero.-¿Quieres divertirte un poco con los humanos?-

-Claro…- Ambos sonrieron y desaparecieron en una nube de humo negra.

_**En los alrededores de la agencia de seguro…**_

-Bueno Kakashi te veré mañana.-

-¿No abra casería hoy?-

-No Naruto me advirtió que si llegaba tarde el…- Gaara suspiro un poco.- Tu sabes.-

-Entiendo Gaara ten cuidado, estas muy decaído.- El albino se marcho un poco preocupado, el sabía que después de tomar una buena cantidad del suero, Gaara siempre decaía sus ánimos y cuerpo se tornaban más pesados y débiles.

El pelirrojo caminaba entre calles solitarias pues para el era más tranquilo caminar en áreas desoladas que atestadas de gente, cuando de la nada escucho un grito escalofriante.-¿He?- El pelirrojo saco de entre su camisa pequeña cuchilla y corrió de donde provenía el grito, se oculto entre los basureros del lugar, sacando su gabardina especial de su maleta de trabajo se la colocó.-Demonios uno no puede caminar hasta su casa tranquilamente si no encuentras a estos malditos chupa sangre.- Cundo ya estuvo listo Gaara salio de entre ese lugar para lanzarse con puño al que atacaba a otras tres chicas.

Cuando ya estuvo todo despejado Gaara observo a las chicas y les grito.- ¡¡¡Váyanse!!!- Las chicas casi tropezando escaparon, cuando estas ya se habían ido el sonido de unas palmas se escucho.

-Bravo, Bravo. Ahhh señor cazador que felicidad que este aquí- Sasuke salió de entre la oscuridad y agudizo su mirada.

Suigetsu por otro lado ya se levantaba de su golpe y estaba furioso.-Sasuke déjamelo a mi.-

-¿Sasuke?- Dijo en susurro el pelirrojo.

-Esta bien, yo me sentare a ver.- El azabache se sentó en uno de los cajones de madera que estaban por ahí y cruzo sus brazos.

Suigetsu ya estaba frente a frente con Gaara y le observaba de pies a cabeza.- Hummm eres condenadamente fuerte pero no podrás contra el gran Suigetsu.- El chico de celestes cabellos se abalanzo sobre Gaara, este logro esquivar su ataque agachándose, y mientras Suigetsu pasaba sobre el Gaara clavo una punta de plata en su estomago.-¡¡¡¡AHHHHHH MALNACIDO!!!-

Suigetsu se empotro a una de las paredes y le rugió, Gaara observo incrédulo, a estas horas si fuera un Vampiro de bajo nivel ya estaría muerto pero, Suigetsu se arranco el objeto punzante y su mirada se torno roja cómoda pura sangre dando un fuerte y macabro rugido se abalanzo sobre Gaara una ves más.

Ambos se golpeaban el uno a otro Gaara estaba siendo apaleado por Suigetsu.- "Maldición este maldito me matara"-

En el último momento a Gaara se le ocurrió una fabulosa idea escenilla de ajo, tocando sus bolsillos se busco el vendito frasco pero no estaba, cuando su mirada giro a su lado derecho ahí esta el frasco en el piso.-"Mierda"- Pensó el pelirrojo, sacando fuerzas de su cansado cuerpo arrojo a un lado a Suigetsu.

-¿Hum?- Sasuke observo este acto con intriga.- Es imposible que un simple humana pueda hacer eso, la fuerza de los Vampiros originales es de 10 hombres.- Dijo sacando conclusiones, Suigetsu al levantarse se acomodo su cuello pues la caía le había roto algunos huesos pero se curo rápido.

-Eres muy bueno para ser un asqueroso humano.- Gaara se acerco rápido al frasco y mientras respiraba agitado se giro.

-¿Y tu que sabes de los humanos?- Ahora Gaara estaba enfadado golpeaba a donde podía cuando ya Suigetsu estaba siendo vencido Gaara abrió el frasco para derramarlo en parte de su cara.

-¡¡¡¡¡AGJHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ MALDITO!!!!!!!- Suigetsu se alejo rápido de el pelirrojo limpiándose el rostro.

-¿Tengo que hacerlo todo yo?- Sasuke se paro sobre la caja de madera y desapareció al instante.

-Un ancestro…- Se dijo Gaara- No es un…- Sin poder decir nada más Sasuke ya estaba frente a el y este le dijo.

-No invecil hijo de un ancestro.- Una barra de hierro atravesó el estomago de Gaara, este al sentir esto abrió su boca y Sasuke agrego.- ¿te dolió?- La mirada de Sasuke se torno lasciva y acariciando la mejía de Gaara le dijo.- Pero te confieso algo.- Gaara ahora derramaba sangre por la boca.- Aun a punto de morir eres muy mono.- La lengua de Sasuke lamía los labios de Gaara

-Ahggggg.- Gaara estaba perdiendo el conocimiento.

-Hummm, Escúchame cazador si sobrevives a esta prometo que seré tu oponente.- Un beso sello la boca de Gaara y Sasuke se lamía los labios cubiertos de sangre.- Jajajajaj que tengas suerte cazador.- Sasuke y Suigetsu desaparecieron del lugar, Gaara cayo al piso y sus ojos se estaban cerrando, pero en aquella visión borrosa, observo las luces de un auto, acercarse a el y una vos que gritaba su nombre.-

-¡¡¡GAARA!!!!- Los ojos de Gaara se cerraron completamente…

9 ... 9

_**Por otro lado Naruto…**_

-¿No comerás nada Itachi-san?- Itachi le veía divertido jamás se había divertido tanto con un humano.

-No gracias, estoy bien.-

-Humm es que no lo se me siento incomodo si solo me ves comer.- Naruto coloco su tazon a un lado de la mesa.

-No te preocupes por mi aun no tengo apetito.-

-¿De donde vienes Itachi-san?-

-Nací en Japón.-

-Al igual que yo.- Dijo el rubio feliz.

-Disculpen caballeros¿Necesitan algo más?- el mesero se había acercado interrumpiendo la conversación.

-A si… Itachi déjame comprar esto yo… Regáleme una orden de pan con ajo.- Itachi le vio incrédulo.

-¿Te agrada el ajo?- Pregunto un poco angustiado.

-Sip es mi favorito.- El rubito estaba deseoso de comer ese manjar, mientras Itachi estaba un poco incomodo pues el mesero llego con la orden, para colmo del Vampiro el aroma a ajo se sentía en toda la mesa y cubriendo su nariz con un pañuelo le dijo a Naruto.

-Tengo que irme fue todo un placer conocerte.-

-¿Te vas tan pronto Itachi-san?-

-Si.- Itachi se disponía a irse cuando Naruto le detuvo.

-Espera antes quiero pedirte algo.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-Abre la boca por favor.- Itachi frunció el seño.

-¿Para que?-

-Quiero que pruebes el pan con ajo.-

-OO ¡¡¡NI LOCO NO PUEDO GRACIAS!!!-

-¿Y por que?-

-So..Soy alérgico al ajo.- Dijo esto el Uchiha y salio casi corriendo del lugar claro antes de irse pago la cuenta.

-Humm que tipo más extraño datebayo…- Naruto ignoro lo ocurrido y siguió comiendo.

9 ... 9

_**En casa de Kakashi…**_

-¿Rayos que le hiciste Kakashi?-

-Ya estaba así cuando llegue Tsunade.-

-Dios esta bien espero que se cure rápido.- Una rubia curaba de la tremenda herida de Gaara cuando este ya estaba recuperando el conocimiento, Kakashi se dio cuenta que la herida estaba sanando a paso acelerado.

-Tsunade… te agradezco el que me hayas ayudado ahora por favor vete.-

-Pe…Pero es que la herida…-

-No Este ya puedes irte por favor vete.- Tsunade se detuvo al ver como la herida curaba sola y sacaba un extraño humo rojo.-

-¿Qué RAYOS ES ESO?- Gaara comenzó a gruñir por la curación de sus heridas.

-Tsunade pro favor vete.-

-No me ire hasta que me expliques que sucede.- Kakashi sabái que Tsunade era una mujer terca y que no aceptaría un no por respuesta.-

-Esta bien… Puedes quedarte pero lo que escucharas y veras se quedara aquí entiendes.-

-De acuerdo Kakashi.- Luego de unos minutos y de que Gaara curara por completo el pelirrojo despertó aturdido.

-Ahggg.- El pelirrojo se tomo parte del estomago.

-No tan rápido Gaara esa fue una herida muy grande debes estar curando aún.- Kakashi le recostó otra ves.

-Kakashi…- Dijo apenas Gaara recostándose cuando notó a otra persona en la habitación.-¡¡¡¡¿Quién ES ELLA QUE HACE AQUI AHHHHHHHHGGGGG?!!!!- Gaara al moverse rápido y al sobre saltarse tanto el dolor le volvió.

-Tranquilo es una amiga mía, ella promete no decir nada Gaara.-

-Así es así que ahora descansa.-

-Pero…Na..Naruto…- Gaara una ves más cerro sus ojos para quedar dormido.

-Bueno Kakashi estoy esperando.- La rubia se cruzo de brazos y el albino se hizo el desentendido.

-¿Qué estas esperando Tsunade? Jejeje.- Kakashi fue tomado del cuello de la camisa y fue zarandeado.

-No me salgas con eso Hatake Kakashi.-

-De acuerdo, mira el es….- Kakashi suspiro un poco.- El es un licántropo.-

-¿Un que?-

-Licántropo, lobo.-

-Jajajajaja creo que demasiadas noches sin pegar los ojos te han vuelto loco al fin Kakashi.-

-¬¬ ¿Entonces puedes explicarme o gran doctora Tsunade como rayos su herida se curo tan rápido?-

La rubia se giro rápidamente al pelirrojo que yacía en la cama y tembló.- E…Estas hablando en serio Kakashi?-

-Si Tsunade es el último en su especie… Aunque aún no sabemos si Naruto su hermano también lo es.- Kakashi se puso de pie y camino de un lado a otro.- Pero ese no es el punto en este momento.-

-¿Y cual es Kakashi?-

-Es saber quien ataco a Gaara y fue capaz de dejarlo en este estado.- El albino vio preocupado a su compañero el sabía de ante mano que aunque estuviese bajo los efectos del suero Gaara siempre salía bien librado…

9 ... 9

_**En el hotel Hilton…**_

-Jajajaja viste su rostro pobre tipo jajajjajaja.- Suigetsu se mofaba de la hazaña que Sasuke había logrado.- Lo mataste amigo.- Dijo este bastante complacido.

En ese preciso momento Itachi entro a al habitación.- Itachi…- Dijo Sasuke acercándose.- Debes estar feliz hermano por mi.-

-¿Por qué e de estarlo Sasuke?-

-Por que ya mate al cazador.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que oiste, Sasuke lo traspaso con una barra de hierro jajaja- Itachi se cabrio y con mirada roja hizo que Suigetsu callara.

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué HICISTE QUE?!!!!- Sasuke fue tomado del cuello por su propio hermano.

-Pero Itachi ¿Qué te pasa? Ahgggg.-

-Ruégale a nuestra difunta madre que este vivo aún Sasuke, si no más recuerdas los ancestros lo quieren vivo.- Los ojos de Sasuke estaba incrédulos.- Eres un estupido¿Por qué no eres inteligente como Sai siempre haces lo que jamás te piden?- Itachi soltó a Sasuke arrojándolo al piso con violencia.

-¡¡¡¡Y QUE QUIERES QUE ME REVUELQUE CON EL CAZADOR IGUALQ UE SAI LO HIZO CON EL COLMILLO!!!- Itachi observo cabreadísimo a su pequeño hermano y dándole una fuerte bofetada se acerco.

-Ojala Sasuke ojala que nunca te llegues a enamorar…- Itachi se giro dejando impactado a su hermano este de rabia comenzó a llorar.

-Sasuke…- Dijo suigetsu tratando de acercarse a su amigo.

-¡¡¡Déjame en paz!!!- Sasuke salio del lugar.

Sasuke llego a la azotea del Hotel y se acurruco abrazándose a si mismo.- Jamás sere de tu agrado Itachi, Jamás me reconocerás, jamás me respetaras.- El azabache lloraba con fuerza y furioso dijo.- ¡¡¡Juro que si ese maldito cazador sigue con vida te lo llevare Itachi lo juro!!!


	3. Chapter 3 sexo

9 ... 9

_**Departamento de Naruto…**_

El rubio entraba a eso de las 10:00pm de la noche y noto que no había nadie en la casa.-¿Humm Gaara aun no llega?- El rubito se encamino hasta uno de sus sofás para descansar un poco, repasando cada espacio del mueble con su morena mano por fin tomo asiento luego de unos segundos saco de entre el bolsillo del pantalón su celular, lo coloco a un lado para no sentirse incomodo y luego tomo el control remoto de su TV.

-¿Rayos ni siquiera le pedí su número?- Naruto suspiraba mientras cambiaba los canales.- Vaya noche, se suponía que la pasaría feliz por mi ascenso pero heme aquí solo, y hablando con las paredes.- Naruto suspiro un poco más y apago la TV. Luego tomo el celular para hablarle a su adorado hermano.

El sonido de timbrado era continuo pero nada no respondía.-¿Hum?- El rubio intento otras cuatro veces más.-Contesta Gaara.- Sin saber como ni por que una fuerte corazonada rodeo el corazón de Naruto, su pulso comenzó a acelerar se estaba sintiendo angustiado.-¿Gaara por que no contestas?- Quien sabe cuantas veces marco y ahí estaba el mensaje de vos de Gaara.

-"Hola en este momento no puedo atenderte deja tu mensaje y número, yo te responderé".- Naruto se puso de pie y tomando su abrigo corrió a la puerta para salir a buscarlo estaba preocupado pero cuando abrió la puerta ahí estaba el pelirrojo apenas sacando la llave.

-¡¡¡Gaara!!!- El rubio se tiro a los brazos de su hermano, para darse cuenta que atrás de el estaba Kakashi al notar esto se separo.-¿En donde estabas por que no me respondes el celular Gaara?-

-Ahora no Naruto… Pasa Kakashi.- Ambos entraron al departamento Gaara parecía estar de mal humor, pues ignoro la preocupación de su hermano cuando Naruto se giro solo pudo ver que Gaara cojeaba un poco pero este se encerró en su cuarto.

El rubio suspiro profundamente.-"Y yo preocupado… Es un desconsiderado"- Pensó el rubio.

_**Dentro de la habitación de Gaara…**_

Kakashi observaba la habitación como siempre ordenada, más que la de su mellizo.- Gaara…- El albino no recibió respuesta, se notaba que el pelirrojo estaba enfadado y sin decir nada más se apoyo en la pared de la habitación y se cruzo de brazos.

Mientras que el pelirrojo rebuscaba el cable de Internet en su habitación.- En donde rayos esta ese maldito cable.-

-Oye tranquilo los cables no tienen la culpa.-

-Cállate Kakashi.- Gaara hablo fuerte.

-Ni tampoco yo tengo la culpa Gaara.-

-Mira se que he visto ese nombre en otro lugar.- El pelirrojo retiraba cada objeto de su cuarto pero no lo encontraba.- ¡¡¡¡NARUTO TIENES MI CABLE DE RED!!!!-

-Si Yo lo tengo.-

-¡¡¡¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE DICHO QUE NO TOMES MIS COSAS!!!- El pelirrojo estaba que se lo llevaba el demonio y a punto de salir estaba cuando Kakashi le detuvo.

-Gaara enfadándote no cambiaras las cosas ¿Qué te sucede?- El albino fue arrojado a un lado fuertemente pero antes de que Gaara saliera le detuvo otra ves.

-¡¡Suéltame!!-

-¿Por qué estas así?-

-No me pasa nada Kakashi solo estoy de mal humor.-

-Mientes.-

La puerta de Gaara fue tocada por Naruto.-¿Todo bien Gaara?-

-Si Naruto…- El pelirrojo se sentó en la cama y coloco sus manos en la cabeza con vos bajita le dijo a Kakashi.- Es que no se que hacer, ya no me siento yo mismo, últimamente me enfado con más facilidad y el mes pasado…- Gaara se coloro.- Olvídalo.-

-¿Tiene que ver con el día 28?-

-Ni lo menciones, ese día es el peor en toda mi vida, te juro que si Naruto no hubiese salido a Tajo con sus amigos yo…- Gaara serró los ojos de impotencia.

-Entiendo, a tu padre también le pasaba…-

-Pero tenía a mi madre… Ya no se si podré soportarlo Kakashi.- Gaara se arrojo en la cama y el albino trato de cambiar el tema.

-Gaara se que es mal momento pero, ¿Sabes quien te ataco?-

-No…- Pero luego de unos segundos pensando recordó un nombre.- Espera… El otro tipo le llamo Sasuke.-

Los ojos de el albino se abrieron grandemente.- ¿Dijiste Sasuke?-

-Si… Así le llamo.-

-¿No sabes si su apellido es Uchiha?-

-…. No Kakashi lo ultimo que recuerdo es que me metieron una barra en el estomago.- Dijo con sarcasmo el pelirrojo.

-Esta bien entiendo, disculpa.- Kakashi repaso un poco lo anterior y acabo diciendo.- Pero si se trata de Sasuke Uchiha… Esto no será nada fácil…-

-Nada en el mundo de los cazadores es fácil Kakashi.-

-Si es verdad… ahora…- La mirada de Kakashi se torno pervertida y graciosa.- Hay que buscarle solución a tu problema de cada 28 je, je, je…-

-Sabes Kakashi comienzo a pensar que Naruto tiene razón después de todo eres un pervertido, ya regreso voy por el cable.- Gaara salio dando una sonrisa a su compañero.

9 ... 9

_**Italia Milán, Palacio de Artes Medievales…**_

-No es hermoso, millones de humanos cayeron por la reconocida sombra de Vampiros en el año 1860, quien no recuerda esa época.- Un Vampiro cuyas vestimentas eran negras y pulcras caminaba de un lado a otro entre la oscuridad del museo de artes observando con orgullo varias pinturas en las cuales se plasmaban las más grandes masacres de los Nosferatus.

En ese preciso momento dos ancianos entraron a la sala del museo.- Orochimaru…- Una mujer de aspecto coloquial le llamo por su nombre a lo que este se giro lentamente y luego de unos segundos su más fiel guerrero puro se poso a su derecha, la señora observo con asombro al chico de cabellos blancos quien se acomodaba sus lentes.- Kabuto…- El otro anciano que entro a la sala hablo fuerte y demandante.

-¡¡¿Orochimaru que significa esto?!!-

-Esto mi amigo es el principio de mi reinado como ancestro así que… Ya no te necesito viejo…- El pelilargo y pálido Vampiro chasqueo los dedos y en ese momento Kabuto observo a los dos ansíanos.

-¿Qué has dicho?-

-Ahora lo sabrás.- Kabuto se arrojo a ellos pero estos no eran torpes ni débiles eran los dos ancestros más viejos de la tierra y conocían como defenderse, pero algo que no estaba en sus planes fue que Kabuto obtuvo una metamorfosis bastante extraña, sus cabellos crecieron más de lo normal la coleta que les sostenía se arranco con violencia y sus garras crecieron peligrosamente, para luego en su boca sacar los incisivos pertenecientes a los vampiros pero algo más ocurrió los demás dientes también crecieron de una manera extraña.

Ambos ancestros se miraron el uno al otro la anciana grito esquivando al extraño sirviente de Orochimaru.-¿Pero que rayos has hecho Orochimaru?-

-Conoce a mi propio hibrido vieja.-

-¡¡¡¿Hibrido?!!!- Ambos ansíanos eran atacados por el extraño animal.-

-Este es el resultado de jugar a ser Dios Mis queridos ancestros, convine el A.D.N del último Licántropo de la tierra y se lo puse a mi querido Kabuto.

El aullido de un lobo resonó en todo el lugar, ambos ancestros estaban confundidos y siendo golpeados por Kabuto cayeron al piso un poco aturdidos.- ¿Qué ganas… Con matarnos Orochimaru.?- Mientras la anciana trata de hablar, Kabuto saco una enorme jabalina de plata la cubrió con esencia de ajo y miro a Orochimaru para que le diera la pauta de que lo hiciera.

-Espera Kabuto.- El Vampiro de cabellos largos, se acerco a los moribundos ancestros y se agacho con elegancia y delicadeza.- Siempre me retuvieron en un estupido pueblito, ahora que los Vampiros nos hemos reproducido por todo el mundo este será mió, matare a todos los ancestros y como los jóvenes herederos no pueden moverse sin que un ancestro les de indicaciones, yo tendré el mando sobre ellos... Y no solo eso…Llevare a cabo la profesía.-

-Eres un maldito Orochimaru.-

-Si lo se gracias por el cumplido vieja, feliz viaje al más aya…- Kabuto atravesó el corazón de la anciana.

-Orochimaru… Tus planes no se consumaran.-

-Ya lo estoy haciendo viejo…- Kabuto estuvo a punto de traspasarlo pero su metamorfosis estaba poniéndose inestable.

-No es estable…- El anciano agudizo su mirada.-"Lo suponía un Vampiro no es capaz de mantener algo así"- Rápidamente el anciano aprovecho la confusión y dolor de Kabuto y desapareció pero fue seguido por Orochimaru, quien se acercaba.

-No te escaparas viejo maldito.- Ya el día estaba haciendo presencia en Italia, en el cielo se podían notar dos figuras negras golpeándose el uno a la otra.- ¡¡¡SARUTOBI MALDITO JURO QUE NO TE ESCAPARAS!!!- Orochimaru golpeo fuertemente a Sarutobi el ancestro pero este se logro reponer y recordó algo importante.

-"Orochimaru no es capaz de soportar el sol naciente".- El sol apenas y salía y acercándose a la zona marítima de Italia le llevo por entre las rocas para cuando ya el sol había salido por completo, ambos salieron de entre las rocas para chocar con el fuerte resplandor.

-¡¡¡¡Agjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjjj!!!- Orochimaru se retiro del lugar rápidamente, mientras que Sarutobi perdía el conocimiento y cayendo desde una altura bastante pronunciada se estrello en el mar azul.

9 ... 9

_**10 Días después…. 19 de Enero Bruklyn…**_

Después del altercado con Sasuke, Gaara y Kakashi investigaron a fondo quien fue su atacante pues una noche antes…

9 ...Flash back... 9

Gaara perseguía a uno de los Vampiros de bajo nivel, llamado Kimimaru, cuando por fin lo acorralo la pelea comenzó, el lugar de dicha pelea era una zona de construcción… Pero después de unos segundos Gaara noto una marca en las paredes de esta.

-Zona Sephiro… Rayos.- Gaara se armo con lo que mejor cargaba su espada y por su puesto sus garras echas de pura plata, cuando Kimimaru se sentía perdido aparecieron no más de 10 Vampiros pertenecientes a esa zona.

-Un pequeño ratón acaba de entra a la cueva del gato.- Uno de ellos causo gracia a sus demás compañeros y mofándose de la suerte de Gaara sacaron a relucir sus incisivos.- Ahora veamos de que estas echo Cazador.-

El que hablaba se abalanzo con rapidez al pelirrojo este por su lado saltó rápidamente colgándose de una de las barandas de construcción para luego tomar impulso y recibir a su atacante con una fuerte patada en la cara, eñ Vampiro cayo al piso pero se hizo cenizas al caer.

-Tengan cuidado tiene plata en las botas.- Los demás al notar que su compañero ya había pasado a mejor vida se abalanzaron en grupo, Gaara esquivaba cada uno de los golpes pero tatas patadas acabaron por estamparlo en una de las paredes del lugar, esto le enfureció y con una velocidad precipitada se coloco detrás de dos de sus atacantes para traspasarlos con la espada y haciéndose ceniza miro a los restantes.

-3 menos faltan 7.- La mirada de Gaara se torno dorada, los rayos de la luna llena fueron despejados y la silueta de Gaara se contrastaba con esta, el rostro de Gaara se torno maligno y deseoso de sangre.-¿Qué esperan una invitación?- Dijo el pelirrojo y sin tener respuesta les dijo.-¿Vendrá a mi o tendré que ir por ustedes?- Esto más que una simple pregunta fue un grito grave y fuerte más pareció un rugido, Gaara no espero más y sin poder siquiera ser notado por sus atacantes ataco a cada uno con la punta de su espada los traspaso a todos en cuestión de segundos.

-Es un moustro…- Kimimaru estaba asustado y en su afán por escapar no se dio cuenta que ya estaba siendo observado por el albino compañero del pelirrojo.

-¿A dónde ibas?- Kakashi le tomo fuertemente por su cabellera y lo contramino contra una de las columnas de hierro de la construcción.- ¡¡¡Gaara cálmate ya se fueron!!!-

El pelirrojo respiro hondamente y tranquilizo su adrenalina, su corazón bajo su acelerado palpitar y sus ojos retornaron a ese color verde marino, cuando ya estuvo más tranquilo se acerco a Kakashi quien ya había atado a Kimimaru; el pelirrojo al estar cerca del Vampiro lo tomo fuertemente por el cuello.- Ahora me darás respuestas.-

-¡¡¡¡NO SE NADA AHJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJJ!!!!-

-Oye si no dices nada seguiras sufriendo, de esta esqucita aga.- Gaara derramaba en cada parte del cuerpo un poco de agua bendecida, a comparación de los Vampiros Originales los de menor rango en otras palabras los que son mordidos y se trasforman si son afectados por el agua vendita, Gaara deposito un buen poco de esta en una de las piernas y esta comenzó a causar dolor en Kimimaru.- Sabes no estoy de buen humor ahora será mejor que hables…¿Quién es tu jefe?-

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhhhhh esta bien ya basta te lo diré!!!!- Kimimaru respiraba agitado, estaba sufriendo.- ¡¡¡Su nombre es SAI UCHIHA, Y DOS DE SUS HERMANOS HAN VENIDO PARA MATARTE MALDITO!!!!-

-Nombres quiero nombres.- Dijo Gaara.

-¡¡¡El menor se llama Sasuke Uchiha y el mayor de los tres es Itachi Uchiha… JA, JA, JA, JA!!!-

-¿Qué es tan gracioso inbecil?- Gaara le golpeo en la cara arrancándole uno de sus colmillos.

-¿Qué cazador?- Kimimaru estaba feliz por lo que diría.- Que tu y tu estupido compañero serán acecinados por los hijos de ¡¡¡FUGAKU UCHIHA!!!- Kakashi se sobre salto ante esto Gaara se hastió de la risa del Vampiro y de una sola ves lo traspasó.

El rostro de Gaara se torno oscuro.- Kakashi…-

-¿Hum?-

-Entonces estos Uchihas… ¿Qué tan fuertes son?-

-Son Vampiros Originales Gaara de y de un fuerte nivel.-

-Esto me intriga…- Gaara se colocó su abrigo y adelantándose a Kakashi le dijo.- Andando…- Por otro lado Kakashi se quedo estático, por unos momentos.

-"Así que estas en esta ciudad Sai…"- Los ojos de Kakashi se tornaron un poco nostálgicos.-"Es una pena que una ves más tengamos que pelear"-

-¡¡Kakashi!!!-

-…- El albino tomo camino hasta donde estaba su compañero.

9 ...Fin Flash back... 9

9 ... 9

_**En la televisora…**_

-¡¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Naruto-kun!!!- La mayoría de los que trabajaban en la televisora felicitaban los 20 años del rubio.

-¡¡¡Se acordaron Datebayo!!!-

-Claro Hinata nos hablo de ello en todo el mes.- Neji hablaba esta ves, carios regalos fueron puestos en el escritorio del rubio.

-Muchas gracias amigos…- Jiraya llego en ese preciso momento y les hablo con autoridad.

-Bueno ya suficiente celebración por hoy…- El peli blanco se acerco a Naruto y le paso unos papeles.- Este será tu reportaje para el 28 de este mes Naruto…- El rubio abrió la carpeta en la cual aparecía un CD y una fotografía, entre otros papeles.

-¿Korn?-

-Si darán un concierto para presentar una de las películas más esperadas del país.-

-¿Pero por que tengo que yo quien se encargara de las noticias?- Jiraya se acerco un poco a Naruto y le dijo sonriente.

-No te angusties Naruto solo es un trabajo especial, además no tengo a otro chico más capaz para este trabajo.- El peli blanco se disponía a irse cuando fue parado por Naruto.

-¿Y cual es la película?-

-Es….-

9 ... 9

_**Hotel Hilton…**_

-¿La reina de los condenados?- Itachi observaba con interés la publicidad de una de la película, en la cual aparecía una mujer con aspecto vampiresco.

-Esto es absurdo, hasta cuando se burlaran de nosotros.- Sasuke por otro lado estaba molesto por el echo de tener que soportar las películas con temas Vampirezcos, y arto de todo esto prendió la TV.

-No te molestes hermano, por lo menos esta ves fueron un poco más originales, mira la sinpsis de la película.- Itachi comenzó a leer dicha descripción de la película.-Akasha la reinad e los Vampiros, busca a aquel que fue capaz de dar a conocer al mundo que los Vampiros existían, Lestat un Vampiro trasformado, aparece en la película como un Vampiro rebelde y arto de estar oculto en…-

¡¡¡Basura!!!- Sasuke hizo callar a su hermano.

-Si tanto te molesta solo debes pedir amablemente que deje de leer Sasuke.-

-Deja de joderme Itachi.- Cuando todo no pudo estar peor para el azabache, en ese instante Sai entraba a la habitación.- Si es definitivo mi día se jodio por completo.- Sasuke se salió de la habitación dejando a los hermanos solos.

-¿Qué le pasa?- Sai estaba extrañado.

-Pasa que a pesar de tener 305 años aun sigue siendo un adolescente estupido.- Itachi se acomodo en uno de los sillones y tiro el periódico a un lado.-¿Qué sucede Sai?-

-Traigo noticias de los ancestros.- Sai tomo asiento también.- Nuestra única madre a muerto y el ancestro Sarutobi a desaparecido.-

-¿Qué?-

-El único que queda con vida es Orochimaru.-

-Imposible… ¿Que sucedió con los ancestros?-

-No se sabe, Orochimaru aún no a informado nada, pero esto no me agrada nada hermano.-

-Mucho menos a mi Sai ¿Hay algo más?-

-Si Orochimaru viene a la ciudad.-

-¿Y para que?-

-Varios rumores le han llegado y el mismo quiere ver al cazador que esta cabando con mis Vampiros.- Itachi suspiro un poco.

-Le costara trabajo verlo, ni siquiera yo e podido localizarlo.-

-Pues si tienes toda la razón es muy escurridizo y a pesar de enviar a los mejores guerreros Diurnos y Nocturnos, no regresan.- Sai se cruzo de brazos.- No estamos tratando con un bebé Itachi.-

-Tienes razón Sai, pero ahora solo queda que Orochimaru nos de carta verde para iniciar su persecución.-

-Siempre obedeciendo las ordenes de los ancestros Itachi…-

-¿Si te molesta?- Itachi agudizo su mirada.

-No para nada pero… Y si… Olvidalo.-

-¿Te refieres a lo que te paseo a ti?-

Sai bajo la cabeza y no contesto a eso.

-¿Aún piensas en el?-

-Itachi a ti no te puedo mentir…- Sai flaqueó un poco.- Aún lo traigo fresco en mi mente.-

-Será mejor que te vayas olvidando de el… Ahora no solo es un desterrado si no nuestro enemigo Sai.-

-Entiendo…-

9 ... 9

_**Departamento de Naruto y Gaara…**_

-Ya llegue.- Gaara entraba a su dulce hogar totalmente desganado su día había sido un infierno, una mujer que había perdido su automóvil no lo dejaba en paz, con la excusa de que ella había pagado el seguro pero Gaara sabía que no era así, con pesar y cansancio arrojo su maleta para arrastrar los pies hasta su sofá favorito y se dejo caer sobre este.

-¡¡¡GAARA!!!!- Naruto por otro lado se lanzó sobre el sin cuidado.

-Ahggg Auch ¡¡¡¡NARUTO TEN MÁS CUIDADO!!!!- El pelirrojo estab adolorido su espalda tronó como nunca.

-¡¡¡Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Datebayo esta bien toma!!!- Dijo el rubio extendiendo un regalo.

-¿Y eso?-

-Hay no… No me digas otra ves se te olvido.-

-¿Qué cosa?-

-¡¡¡Nuestro cumpleaños Gaara!!!- El pelirrojo se llevo una mano a su frente y acaricio la cien.

-Rayos se me olvido.- Naruto se aparto de Gaara y se encogio en una esquinita de la sala.

-Buahhh Gaara todos los años es lo mismo.- Naruto hizo puchero y sin notar que Gaara había ido a su cuarto y regresado en cuestiónd e segundos fue tocado por el hombro, el rubito se giro despació.- ¿Qué?-

-Toma…- Gaara extendió un regalo también.

-¿Te…Te…te acordaste? O.O-

-Jahhhh si claro que si toma ábrelo.- Naruto tomo el pequeño paquete y Gaara tomo el suyo ambos caminaron hasta los muebles y se sentaron, Gaara esperaba con ansias que su hermano mellizo abriera el regalo.

-¿uñe será dulces, chocolates, RAMEN?- El rubio se deshizo de la envoltura y cuando el regalo estaba abierto los ojos del rubito se abrían y cerraban en señal de asombro.- Una… ¿Agenda?-

Gaara suspiro un poco y le dijo.- No Naruto…- Gaara abrio despació el libro si parecía una agenda pero en realidad era…- Es el Diario de nuestro padre.- Naruto levanto rápido la mirada hacia su hermano.

-Es el Diario de nuestro padre.-

-Si… El me pidió que te lo diera cuando cumplieras esta edad.- Gaara acariciaba cada página con ternura y sus ojos se tornaron nostálgicos.

Naruto por otro lado no entendía por que del regalo.

-¿No te gusto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-A si pero… ¿Por que algo tan preciado para ti me lo obsequias Gaara?- Gaara observo a los ojos de su hermano.

-Por que quiero que lo tengas, te servirá mucho y…- Un extraño sonido provino desde las escaleras de emergencia, Gaara se giro rápidamente.

-¿Quñe sucede Gaa…?-

-Shuuu Silencio…- Gaara se paro despacio.- Quédate aquí Naruto.-

-¿Gaara?- El pelirrojo se acercaba despacio a la zona de la cocina en donde estaba la ventana que daba a las gradas de emergencia del edificio cuando ya estuvo cerca de la ventana noto a un gato.

-Solo es un gato.- Dijo tranquilo el pelirrojo.

-¿Gaara que sucede?- Naruto llego a la cocina.

-No pasa nada Naruto vamos quiero ver que me regalaste.-

-Ojala e agrade…- Ambos hermanos dieron la vuelta al muro que daba a la sala, pero mientras ellos hacían esto alguien les observaba desde las gradas de emergencia, el gato que antes estaba en la ventana ahora era acariciado por una mano pálida y huesuda.

-Te encontré cazador… Je, Je, je.- Suigetsu sonreía lascivamente y desapareciendo del lugar se encamino al hotel.

9 ... 9

_**Al día siguiente 7:00Pm afueras de la televisora…**_

Itachi esperaba afuera del lugar de trabajo de Naruto, cuando por fin le vió salir y acercandose en su mente llebava una sola cosa.- "Esta ves si serás mío Naruto"- Cuando ya estuvo bastante cerca, Naruto se giro de golpe para encontrarse con el.

-ItachI, ME ASUSTASTE NO HAGAS ESO DATEBAYO.-

-Hola Naruto.- Los ojos del azabache de cabellos largos acariciaban cada parte del cuellod e Naruto, pero de la nada la luz de un celular le cego.

-DAME TU NÚMERO IATCHI.- Gritó el rubio sin notar que Itachi estaba rascándose los ojos la luz del celular le molesto mucho.

-De acuerdo… Te lo daré.- Itachi anoto el número en el aparato e hizo feliz al rubio.-¿Por qué sonríes?- Le pregunto este dudoso.

-Por que… Así podré mandarte mensajes.- El rubio tecleo rápido en su móvil y en cuestión de segundos a Itachi le callo un mensaje de texto, el Uchiha mayor tomo su celular y leyó el mensaje.- "Esta noche te ves muy bien Itachi-san"- La mejías de Itachi tomaron apenas un poco de rubor, su piel muertesina casi no le permitía ponerse de esa manera.

-¿Te parece eso en verdad?- Pregunto incrédulo el azabache.

-Si Datebayo.- Una sonrisa más apareció en los labios del rubito.- ¿Y a donde vamos ahora Itachi?-

-A pues…-

-¡¡¡Ya se la feria!!!-

-¿La que?- Itachi fue jalado por Naruto en todo lo largo de la acera mientras un fuerte silbido se escucho.

-¡¡¡¡TAXI!!!!- Uno de los vehículos amarillos se paro frente a ellos y Naruto e Itachi entraron a este trasporte.

Después de media hora viajando llegaron a su destino, el lugar estaba iluminado y había mucha gente en el.- Llegamos Itachi-san.- El mencionado se coloco sus gafas oscuras y bajo siendo jaloneado por Naruto.

Ambos llegaron a la taquilla.- Itachi-san esta ves me toca invitarte a mi.- El rubito pago los ticket mientras Itachi era observado por los adultos jóvenes y niños que transitaban el lugar, se sentía incomodo y hambriento, pues no había comido… Bueno cazado nada desde que se levanto.

Naruto una ves más jalo a su acompañante para llegar a una enorme ruega con luces.- Esta es mi favorita, se llama "La rueda de la fortuna"- Ambos subieron a dicho aparato y toamrona siento, era una cabina, para cuatro personas pero solo fueron subido ellos dos, cuando el aparato comenzó a funcionar, ambos llegaron a la sima.-Esta es mi parte favorita, Naruto se sentó a un lado de Itachi y señalando a su derecha le dijo.- Ves es la ciudad…- Naruto notó que Itachi estaba aburrido y sin pedir permiso le dijo.- ¿Cómo vas a verlo con esas gafas negras?- El rubito retiro sus gafas e Itachi no hizo nada para detenerlo solo observo curioso el actuar del rubio.- ¡¡¡Mira!!!- Le dijo emocionado.

Itachi giro su rostro para ver las luces de la ciudad parecían estrellas pero estas estaban abajo, era extraño, por unos momentos se sintió tranquilo y en paz, lentamente giro su rostro para ver el de Naruto el cual no cabía de alegria.

-¿No es hermoso…"- Naruto opaco su mirada.

-Ahora estas triste.- Idjo Itachi, el rubio se acerco más al Uchiha y se recosto en su pecho.

-Si…-

-¿Por qué?-

-Por que se acabo.- Y era cierto la rueda se movía lentamente para bajar de lo alto, cuando Itachi sintió que descendían despacio no pudo evitar tomar con cuidado el rostro de Naruto y acercarlo al suyo, con una de sus manos libres, hizo que la rueda retrocediera para quedar en el lugar que tanto le fascinaba al rubio y cuando ya estaban ahí extendió su mano para dejar así al aparato.

El rostro del rubio se torno feliz y radiante, mientras que Itachi disfrutaba con el solo echo de verle feliz, cuando el rubio se canso de ver el paisaje se acerco a Itachi despacio.-¿Qué haces?- Dijo este retrocediendo.

Las manos de Naruto acariciaron su rostro y asiendo a un lado los flecos negros que apenas cubrían las mejias de Itachi le dijo.- Tus ojos, son muy hermosos.-

Itachi por otro lado tuvo el impulso de abrazarlo, cuando este estuvo bien apretadito al cuerpo del Uchiha mayor sus rostros se acercaron tanto que no fue inevitable el contacto con sus labios, el beso fue de reconocimiento, ambos labios se conocían por primara ves Naruto e Itachi aún mantenían contacto con sus ojos.-"¿Qué estoy haciendo?"- Pensó el rubio pero después de unos segundos lo que sentía fue más fuerte, el rubio cerro los ojos e Itachi también lo hizo mientras el beso pasaba a ser un beso lleno de caricias, la rueda por fin se movió lentamente para llegar abajo, cuando ya estaban cerca Itachi y Naruto separaron el beso, quedando un poco abobados.

-Espero lo hayan disfrutado.- Dijo el que manipulaba el aparato.

-Como no tiene idea.- Dijo Itachi tomando la mano de Naruto, y saliendo lentamente de la cabina ambos se perdieron entre la gente…

Los días pasarón rápido no había noche en la cual Itachi no llegara a buscar a su rubio al trabajo y siempre había algún lugar nuevo que descubrir y nuevos besos que darse.

9 ... 9

_**28 de enero Bruklyn….**_

Naruto se arreglaba en el departamento ya eran las :00pm y Gaara caminaba de un lado a otro estaba desesperado, su nerviosismo le estaba ganando y para salir de un pequeño problema que le asechaba se acerco a su hermano a una distancia segura.

-¿Vas a salir?- Dijo nervioso el pelirrojo.

-Si tengo que cubrir una entrevista en el concierto de rock.-

-¿Y.. y Va ssolo?-

-No ire con Hinata-

-A de de acuerdo.- Gaara notó que su hermano no estaba tan ansioso como el lo estaba, pero Naruto se extraño un poco.

-¿Qué te pasa Gaara estas sudando tienes fiebre?- Naruto intento acercarse a Gaara.

-"Hay no se esta acercando"- Gaara se hizo a un lado y le dijo.- No… No me pasa nada ¿Tu estas bien? ¿Cómo te sientes?-

-Dios que sucede contigo hermano claro que estoy bien.-

-A bien, se te hace tarde.- Dijo rogándole a Dios que Naruto se fuera de apartamento, su estado estaba saliéndose de control.-"¿Kakashi por que no llegas?"- Pensó en pelirrojo.

-Bueno ya estoy no me esperes creo que tendré que asistir a la fiesta después del concierto.-

-Esta bien diviértete.-

-Cielos Gaara date una ducha fría pareces que si tienes calor.-

-Así lo haré Naruto.- El rubio salio del apartamento, y Gaara cerro la puerta callendo al piso después de cerrarla.- Hay Kami no aguanto más.- La respiración de Gaara comenzó a acelerarse, el sudor era evidente, pero antes de que nada pasará Kakashi toco la puerta desde afuera, Gaara abrió rápido y el albino solo pudo medio saludar.

-Hol… - El albino fue jalado hacia adentro.

-Kakashi haz algo.-

-Tranquilízate Gaara.-

-Como quieres que me calme me estoy volviendo loco.- Gaara caminaba de un lado a otro mientras Kakashi sacaba una bolsa de papel.-Esto a empeorado ahora mis deseos son más fuertes.- El pelirrojo sudaba grueso.- Por favor dame algo yo se que tienes algo para solucionar mi problema.-

-Lo siento Gaara tu padre y yo por años buscamos un elixir que evitara las noches de celo pero lamentablemente fallamos.-

-¡¡¡¿Y ENTONCES QUE TRAES EN ESA BOLSA?!!!!-

-La solución a tus problemas.- El albino se acerco a Gaara despacio.- Gaara esto no acabara si no haces algo, y yo quiero ayudarte.-

El corazón de Gaara se estaba acelerando el resonar de la vos de Kakashi le ponía más excitado.- No…No te acerques Kakashi…-

-No me has entendido Gaara.-

-No el que no me entiende… Eres tu…- Kakashi tomo una de las manos de Gaara y este se tenso completamente.

-Dios ¿Qué haces?- Gaara tragaba grueso.

-Nada más quiero que liberes tus instintos conmigo.-

-¡¡¡¡¿QUEEEEEE AHROA SI PERDISTE LA CABEZA KAKASHI?!!!!- Gaara soltó rápido el agarre de Kakashi.- Tu….Tu sabes lo que sucederá si tu y yo tenemos sexo.-

-No seas infantil Gaara ahora hay métodos anticonceptivos.- Gaara estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que le quedaba, su cuerpo estaba saliéndose de control.

-Kakashi… No es seguro…-

-Si lo es traje los lubricados y los más efectivos me costaron un ojo de la cara pero son super seguros.- Kakashis e rascaba la cabeza.

-Eres un ahhhhh.- Gaara no pudo decir otra cosa ya estaba siendo atacado por sus deseos y por supuesto que si Kakashi no calmaba esos deseos Gaara sufriría de metamorfosis y el y los que estuvieran en el edificio moririan por su ataque, sin perder más tiempo Kakashi tomo en sus brazos el cuerpo tensado de Gaara.-

-"Gaara es por tu propio bien"-

-¡¡¡SUELTAME!!!- El albino fue golpeado pero un ultimo movimiento de Gaara les hizo caer al piso quedando Kakashi sobre Gaara y este ya no podía más sus mejias se coloraron su boca estaba sedienta, sus manos y piernas temblaban.- Kakashi… Ya no puedo más por favor… hazme el amor.-

-Gaara es por tu bien…- Kakashi libero las molestas ropas del pelirrojo y acaricio con cuidado su pecho, mientras hacia esto Gaara movía sin parar su caderas.

-¡¡¡Ahhh Date prisa por favor!!!-

-Tranquilo muchacho.-

-Me volveré loco Kakashi… Ajahhhhhhh.- El miembro de Gaara fue sacado por las manos del peligris, y fue masajeado con cuidado.

-Dios perdóname lo que diré Gaara pero te ves muy sexy con esas mejias coloradas.- Un hilito de sangre recorrió la nariz de Kakashi.

-De…Déjate de tonterías y ¡¡hazlo ya!!- Kakashi no perdió más tiempo y con mucho cuidado elevo las piernas de Gaara para acariciarlas lentamente.- Si sigues así te juro que.. Ahhh…. Por favor Kakashi no me hagas esto eres mi amigo.-

-Despacio Gaara mientras más despacio sea más lo disfrutaras.- Kakashi fue girado de golpe para que Gaara quedase sobre este.

-Despacio corría mi abuela yo lo quiero ahora.- Y elevando sus caderas, Gaara introdujo el hinchado miembro de Kakashi, en todo su ser, al hacer esto Gaara se dejo caer al pecho de Kakashi.- ¡¡¡Ahhhh Si es… lo que necesitaba por favor muevete!!!-

-Estas loco espera a que me ponga el condenado preservativo.-

-Ahhh tienes que ser tan lento para ponerlo.-

-Dios Gaara tranquilízate.-

-¡¡¡No me tranquilizo… Quiero sexo date prisa lo quiero ahora!!!- Cuando el albino logro ponerse el preservativo Gaara se puso a cuatro para poder ser penetrado gracias al lubricante del preservativo el hinchado miembro de Kakashi se deslizo sin problemas, mientras la entrada de Gaara se contraía de placer.-¡¡¡Ah… Ahhh Kakashi por lo que más quieras muévete!!!-

El albino inicio las envestidas, eran lentas y profundas, en cada penetración Gaara rasguñaba el piso de madera de su apartamento, sus garras se enteraban en la madera y cuando todo no pudo estar mejor, Kakashi puso su mano en el miembro de Gaara y con mucho cuidado inicio a masturbarlo.

-¡¡¡Ahhh… Si sigue así no pares!!!- Gaara era penetrado con mucha suavidad pero su cuerpo le pedía más.- Muévete más rápido Kakashi.-

-¿Pero que rayos? Ahhhh… Estas tan apretado que me vendré rápido.-

-Ja, Ja, Ja, lo que pensé un viejo como tu no aguantaría nada.-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- La mirada picara de Gaara hizo cabrear un poco a Kakashi.-¿Quieres que lo haga más rápido he? Será mejor que estés preparado muchacho.- El albino giro a Gaara violentamente quedando este boca arriba y Kakashi entre las piernas de este.

-Ah te pusiste violento viejo.-

-Mocoso ahora veras.- Una de las piernas de Gaara fue puesta en su hombro y al hacer esto la penetración fue mucho más profunda hacinado que el miembro de Kakashi tocara la próstata del pelirrojo, este al sentir esto cerro los ojos de golpe y soltó un fuerte gemido.- Ahora quien es el que no aguanta.-

Las envestidas de Kakashi se aceleraron de golpe chocando varias veces en ese lugar las manos de Gaara rasguñaban el piso y sus ojos entre abiertos mostraban el placer que sentía.- Ahhhh Kakashi me voy a venir.-

-Aún no Gaara.-

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhh Kakashi!!!- Gaara expulso toda su semilla entre sus estomago mientras Kakashi aún seguía envistiendo ese lugar costosamente pues las contracciones de la entrada de Gaara hacían difícil la tarea.- Hummm Ahhhhh, no pares.- El albino noto como una ves más la erección del pelirrojo resurgía una ves más.

-Cielos eso si es tener ganas.- Kakashi y Gaara continuaron haciéndolo durante varias horas, Kakashi termino como en tres ocasiones mientras que Gaara siempre quería más.-¿Qué acaso no te cansas?- El respirar de Gaara era agitadísimo ni que decir de su corazón.

-Una…Una… ves más Kakashi…-

-Por Dios a este paso me dejaras estéril.-

-Y tu crees que soy yo el que pide más es mi cuerpo.- Gaara una ves más fue penetrado por el albino en esta ocasión a Kakashi se le ocurrió algo, el cuerpo del mayor se agacho para acercarse boca a la del pelirrojo y besarlo con entera lujuria mientras seguía envistiendo en cuestión de segundos ambos dejaron salir sus orgasmos, para este entonces el reloj maracaba las 12:02 am.

Ambos cuerpos respiraban agitados en el piso de la sala Kakashi se aparto de enzima del cuerpo de Gaara para recostarse a su lado.- Ya es… Ya es 29 de enero… Uffff.-

Gaara apenas y asentía estaba cansado después de todo eso y dándole un golpe en el pecho a Kakashi le dijo.- No estuvo mal… Para un viejo.-

-Y dale con eso… no soy viejo tengo la misma edad que la de un chico de tu edad.-

-Ja… Olvídalo no quiero ni reírme.- Kakashi soltó algunas risitas y termino por decir.

-Eso te dolerá mañana.-

-Ya me esta doliendo…- Dijo robándose parte de su trasero.

-Oye tengo que buscar una cura para el otro mes.-

-Ni que lo digas.-

9 ... 9

_**En el concierto…**_

El concierto daba a todo lo que podía la música de Korn era afanada por sus seguidores, en ese momento estaban tocando la canción de "Faling Hawai For Me"- Wow, es genial ¿No te agrada Itachi?-

Itachi estaba más pendiente de la mirada del cantante que no terminaba de verle.-"Así que eres uno de los nuestros"- Pensó el Uchiha, cuando la canción llego a su climax. La vos de Jonathan Davis se escucho doble, la gente ignoro esto creyendo que era parte de los efectos de sonido, Itachi sonrío placidamente y escucho un grito.

-¡¡¡¡¿TE AGRADA?!!!!- Naruto le había gritado, Itachi le miro cariñoso.

-Si esta muy bien.-

Después de unos minutos el concierto llego a su fin ya la banda estaba en el bagstage, disfrutando de la celebración previa ala fiesta en el Hotel, Bajista, Guitarrista y baterista salieron del Bagstage para dejar solo al entrevistador y a su acompañante.

-Diagrame Señor Jonatan como se siente después de este concierto.- El vocalista de la reconocida banda no apartaba la mirada en el rubio.

-Parece que mi novio le hizo una pregunta señor- Itachi estaba molesto y celoso no le agradaba para nada como miraba a su rubio.

-A es su novio, le envidio señor…-

-Itachi Uchiha.- Dijo grave y serio el Uchiha, a lo cual el vocalista se sobre salto al reconocer ese nombre.

-Mis disculpas señor Uchiha… ¿Me decías Naruto?-


	4. Chapter 4 Verdad inesperada

9 ... 9

_**Bruklyn 1:30Am Iglesia de la ciudad..**_

-¿En donde esta Itachi, Sasuke?- Sai se juntaba con el menor de los Uchiha pues prácticamente la iglesia estaba llena de Vampiros y ellos estaban al centro.

-No tengo idea Sai.-

-Pero…Orochimaru no tarda en lle…-Sin poder terminar la frase la macabra presencia del único sobreviviente de ancestros entraba por las enormes puertas de dicho territorio espiritual, tras de el Kabuto caminaba observando cada minúsculo detalle de la iglesia.

-Interesante lugar el que elegiste pequeño Sai Uchiha.- El pálido y de cabellos largos caminaba con gracia en el pasillo central y observaba con atención cada uno de los presentes cuando logro llegar al frente de ambos hermanos algo le llamo la atención los ojos del Uchiha menor.- Vaya y este pequeño debe ser Sasuke Uchiha.-

El mencionado arrugo el seño y sin que nadie lo detuviese dijo fuerte y seguro.- Esto es estupido yo me largo.- Cuando Sasuke bajo las gradas del altar y se disponía a irse Orochimaru dijo algo que le dejo quieto.

-Parece que eres igual que tu madre Sasuke…- El Uchiha menor se giro totalmente enfadado.

-¿Qué dijiste viejo?-

-¡¡¡SASUKE!!!- Sai trataba de calmar a su hermano.

-Déjalo ser Sai, me agrada el muchacho.- Orochimaru sonrío lascivamente mientras que Sasuke arrugaba los puños y rechinaba los dientes haciendo salir sus incisivos.- Sasuke-kun…- La vos grave y totalmente rasposa hizo enfadar más al Uchiha menor.- Creo que tu eres el más prometedor de tus hermanos así que te daré una orden…-

-¿Orden…? Sabe usted y su orden pueden irse por donde vinieron.- El azabache le faltaba el respeto al ancestro como si lo conociera de años, Sai por su lado estaba tragando grueso quería a su hermano pero a veces se comportaba de una manera inadecuada.

-Eso… Sasuke-kun me fascina tener a Vampiros rabiosos y fuertes como tu…-

-Oiga déjese de bobadas.- Sasuke otra ves se dio la vuelta pero Orochimaru le indico la orden.

-Quiero que me traigas vivo al cazador…Sasuke-kun…- Los ojos de Orochimaru se tornaron rojos pero no por que estuviese enfadado, es más el viejo depravado estaba excitándose de ver la furia y arrebato del Uchiha; En cuanto a este sin dar siquiera la vuelta e dijo con tono orgulloso y creído.

-¡Jah eso será fácil!- El Uchiha menor siguió su camino siendo seguido por Suigetsu, pero este antes de irse hizo una reverencia.

-Interesante hermano tienes Sai-san.-

-Mis disculpas señor por el comportamiento de Sasuke.-

-No te disculpes… Su personalidad me agrada… Pero… ¿En donde esta Itachi Uchiha?-

-A el señor pues…- Sai se rascaba la cabeza para saber que rayos decirle….

9 ... 9

_**En la fiesta después del concierto…**_

-¿Itachi, no vas a tomar algo?- El mencionado estaba pasando bien su estadía en la fiesta pero algo que le molestaba es como los invitados se dirigían a Naruto, le hablaban como si le conocieran de años pero la inocencia y personalidad del rubito era tan sociable que tenía que abstenerse a colgar a cualquiera que se le acercara; pero eso no era lo único que le tenía en tela de juicio al estar entre tanta gente y ver de arriba abajo chicas con escotes muy pronunciados y cuellos tan blancos y delgados sus ganas y deseos de debutarse a uno de los presentes crecieron y sin poder evitar nada sus incisivos crecieron.-¿Itachi?-

Naruto se acerco a su novio el cual se notaba que estaba incomodo.-…-

-¿Sucede algo Itachi?-

-No.- Dijo bajito mientras su adrenalina estaba subiendo de golpe- Naruto.. Debo…- En ese momento Jonathan apareció a su derecha y conociendo la situación del su compañero le dijo.

-Itachi-san quieres venir conmigo.- El vocalista lo jaloneo cuando el Uchiha llego a una de las habitaciones se cruzo de brazos.-Tranquilo Uchiha… Solo estaba atento a lo que te estaba pasando, mira tras de ti.- El de los cabellos negros se giro para ver a dos personas desmayadas en el piso.-Creo que eso será suficiente tómalo como un regalo de un humilde servidor… Iré a ver a Sr. Uzumaki.- El vocalista salio dejando solo a Itachi con lo que sería su alimento

Luego de unas horas en la fiesta y de que Itachi ya estaba bien alimentado, Naruto decidió que era hora de irse pues ya eran prácticamente las 4:50am.-Itachi tengo es hora de que nos vayamos.-

-Estoy de acuerdo.- Ambos chicos salieron del lugar sin despedirse, cuando por fin estaban afuera del edificio, la calle estaba aún iluminada por las lámparas y solo se podían notar algunos automóviles Naruto se abrazo a si mismo tenía frío y dejo salir un fuerte Bostezo cuando de la nada sintió que un abrigo era colocado en sus hombros.

-Ah Gracias… Itachi.- El rubio le miro sonriente.

-"Esa sonrisa esos ojos, ¿Por qué este chico me confunde tanto?"- El corazón del mayor de los Uchiha estaba perdido sin querer se había enamorado de su presa.- "Pero… No creo que este mal no lastimaría a nadie si estoy con un humano…"- El rubito le observo curioso y acercándose le pregunto.

-¿Qué sucede?-

-Nada… Puedo acompañarte hasta tu hogar?- Itachi abrió grande los ojos-"¿Qué fue lo que dije?"-

-Claro que si Teabayo, creo que sería genial que conocieras a mi hermano.-

-Esta bien, así será.- Pero el Uchiha no permitió que Naruto diera un paso más pues con paso lento y sensual lo estaba acorralando hasta la pared del edificio cuando el rubio por fin toco el duro lugar se recostó en este y cerro sus bellos ojos, Itachi comenzó a besar su boca con tanta delicadeza y luego paso a besar su cuello, cuando esto ocurrió su boca tembló al sentir el palpitar de su yugular, sus labios prefirieron abandonar ese lugar no quería lastimar a su pequeño rubio, y una ves más regreso a sus labios los cuales se comían el uno al otro.

-Humgg Itachi, me haces sentir raro.- Dijo el rubio entre besos.- Si..Siempre MMM me siento bastante abobado cada que me besas.- Dijo sinceramente Naruto.

Era obvio que a Itachi le encantaba ese pequeño, tan frágil inocente y deliciosamente moreno y pues claro que de ved encunado activaba su hipnosis para crear ese placer en el rubito, el azabache continúo besándolo por unos instantes más.

Minutos después ambos chicos se dirigieron al metro Naruto estaba feliz y que decir de Itachi por fin una sonrisa salía de su pálida cara, cuando lograron llegar a la Terminal de metro Naruto acarició su mano y con una sonrisa zorruna le dijo.- Quiero que entres.-

-No creo que sea buena idea Naruto…-

-¿He? ¿Por qué?- Los ojos del rubito se hicieron tristes, pero Itachi toando delicadamente su barbilla con tres de sus dedos y acercándose despacito le dijo.

-Por que tengo que trabajar.- El Uchiha mentía el sabía que tenía que descansar cuando el mayor termino la frase una ves más beso los labios carnositos y calientitos para el, de su rubio.

-Esta bien lo entiendo.-

Pelinegro y rubio caminaron por las calles ya estaba bastante claro pues ya eran las 8:30am Naruto se detuvo frente a un edificio con muchos departamentos.-Ya llegamos es aquí.-

-Bien tengo que irme.-

-¿En serio no quieres pasar?-

-Ya es tarde Naruto pero prometo que esta noche vendré.-

-¡¡¡De veras!!!-

-Si ahora se adonde vives.- El Uchiha se acerco a el rubito este le vio ilusionado pues se miraba bastante guapo, pues Itachi al otorgar su abrigo a Naruto dejo ver sus ropas las cuales eran bastante elegantes una camisa, negra de botones acompañadas de un chaleco del mismo color con una corbata de color rojo vino y que decir de sus pantalones negros de vestir, parecía sacado de una revista de modas la mirada Naruto no dejaba de apreciar lo bien que se miraba es decir desde que se quito ese molesto abrigo el rubito pudo notar como era su cuerpo.

-Wow.-

-¿hum?- Itachi se sorprendió al escuchar esto de los labios de Naruto.

Naruto por otro lado se sonrojo.- No nada bueno entonces nos vemos esta noche cuídate.- El rubito le dio un beso más en los labios y corrió a abrir la puerta del edificio tecleando el código de seguridad de este.

9 ... 9

_**Departamento de Naruto y Gaara…**_

El día daba ya sus primeros rayos solares, Gaara descansaba en su cómoda cama mientras que Kakashi ya estaba despierto revisando sus apuntes tratando de encontrar una cura para el mal de cada mes cuando el albino estaba totalmente concentrado el sonido de una alarma le saco de sus pensamientos.

-"Estupida alarma…Humm ahora tengo que volver a mis teorías"- Cuando el albino regreso a lo suyo Gaara bajaba las gradas con un fuerte bostezo se adentro a la cocina y tomo el cajón de leche rascándose sus rosjos cabellos bebió un poco.

-Buenos días Gaara-chan.-

-Humgsss.- El pelirrojo por poco se ahoga con el saludo.- Scof Scof cof cof ¡¡¡¡KAKASHI PERO, QUE, TU DONDE Y ANRUTO NO ES PERA QUE HORA ES!!!- El chico se fijo en la hora eran ya las 8:30 pasadas.-ES TARDISIMO.-

-Cálmate Gaara.-

-¡¡¡Llegaremos tarde al trabajo KAKASHI!!!-

-Humm.- Kakashi vio de reojo al pelirrojo quien caminaba de un lado a otro con solo unos boxer el albino elevo una de sus cejas y con mirada pervertida logro ver la parte trasera de Gaara una risilla salio de sus labios y sin poder evitarlo cerro sus ojos por un instante.

-¬¬ Grrrr.- Gaara por otro lado se acerco y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh Gaara ¿Y eso por que?!!!- El albino se sobaba el lugar golpeado, mientras el pelirrojo se cruzaba de brazos y una fuerte vena saltaba en su frente.

-Por que eres un pervertido grrrr.- El puño de Gaara se elevo una ves más.

-Oye así me agradeces lo de anoche.-

-¡¡¡Lo de anoche no debió pasar!!!-

-Pero si te gusto no ji, ji, ji.-

- Ahhhh ¡¡¡Kakashi!!!- El pelirrojo estuvo a punto de lanzársele a la yugular pero en ese momento Naruto entro por la puerta principal observando una escena, Gaara estaba en Boxer Kakashi estaba sin camisa y solo contaba con un pantalón, cuando Naruto apenas elevo su rostro los dos cazadores se quedaron estáticos, mientras el rubio observo el número de la puerta.

-Si este es Datebayo…- El rubio se rasco los ojos y pestaño dos veces.

-No..No es lo que parece Naruto.- Dijo apenas Gaara.

El rubio se acerco rápidamente a Kakashi y agudizo su mirada.-Lo…Sabía…- Dijo el rubito con vos rasposa y acusadora.-¡¡¡ERES UN PERVERTIDO TEBAYO!!!!- Gaara por poco se va de espaldas.-Te aprovechaste de mi hermano viejo pervertido.-

-¿Qué?- Dijo Gaara sin ser escuchado cuando Kakashi estuvo a punto de hablar Gaara le cubrió la boca.-Naruto tu y tus ideas raras el solo paso la noche aquí.-

Naruto no se la creía y con mirada sospechosa miraba de pies a cabeza el albino.-Será mejor que sea así por que no pienso tenerte de cuñado datebayo.-

-"Si supieras que fue tu hermano el que me sedujo ku, ku, ku, ku"- Mientras Kakashi suavizaba su mirada Gaara le miraba asesinamente.

-Bueno no tengo por que preocuparme confio en ti Gaara…- El rubio camino cansado a su habitación siendo observado por ambos chicos.

-¿Y ahora?- Kakashi estaba un poco confundido, generalmente Naruto siempre le grita y le da hasta golpes pero esta ves solo se fue así nada más y lo peor sonriente.- Gaara tu hermano me da miedo.-

-¬¬ Ahora ves por que no me gusta contestar el celular.- Gaara suspiro.

-Bueno pero es que viste lo sonriente que se fue… De seguro planea algo en contra mía tengo que estar atento O.O-

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Ja, Ideas tuyas Kakashi… ¡¡¡Hay cielos se me olvidaba el trabajo!!!-

-¡¡¡Cálmate ya avise que no íbamos a llegar hoy!!!-

-¿Qué tu que?-

-Si no te angusties y descansa.-

-Si tú lo dices esta bien.-

9 ... 9

_**Hotel Hilton…**_

Itachi lograba entrar a la suit, con paso cansado pero satisfecho de la buena noche entre la oscuridad de la habitación se acerco hasta la sala de esta para sentarse un rato pero en su camino alguien le hablo con tono demandante.

-Hasta que llegas Itachi.- El mencionado agudizo su mirada y noto quien era.

-Sasuke.- Itachi ignoro por completo a su hermano y se encamino a su respectivo cuarto mientras que el azabache rápidamente se poso frente a el.

-¿En donde rayos estabas?-

-Y a ti que te interesa.-

-Inbecil acaso se te olvido que hoy llegaba el ancestro.- Itachi abrió grandemente los ojos.

-Lo siento se me olvido.-

-¿Qué olvidar imposible Itachi tu eres el rey de las reglas imposible que se te haya olvidado algo tan importante?- Itachi se molesto un poco Sasuke tenía razón había faltado a tan importante reunión.- ¿He?- El azabache inicio a oler a su hermano.- ¿Perfume?-

-Sasuke déjalo hablaremos más tarde estoy cansado.-

-Juhmmm ¿Perfume estuviste con alguna chica toda la noche?-

-No.-

-¿Chico?- Sasuke a veces era una verdadera molestia para Itachi siempre que se comportaba como detective y esto le arto a Itachi tomándolo fuertemente por el cuello de la camisa contramino a su hermano a la pared.

-¡¡¡Déjame en paz COÑO.- Cuando Itachi noto los ojos llenos de furia de Sasuke le soltó.- Ya te lo dije una ves NO TE METAS EN MIS ASUNTOS.- Itachi se encerró en la habitación dejando a Sasuke completamente cabreado.

-Maldito Suigetsu.- Llamo el azabache a su mejor a migo.-Esta noche cogeremos al cazador.-

-Excelente Sasuke.-

9 ... 9

_**Medio día departamento de Naruto y Gaara…**_

-Ahhhhggg.- Naruto bajaba las gradas mientras daba un fuerte bostezo.

-¿Naruto dormiste bien?-

-Si Gaara.- El rubio tomó asiento en la mesa con un fuerte suspiro.- ¿Y Kakashi?-

-A el ya se fue hace una hora.-

-Ains, Gaara no es que no me caiga bien lo que sucede es que…-

-Entiendo no te da confianza.-

-Pues si.- Gaara ya estaba depositando un tazón en la mesa del comedor para Naruto.- Ramen que delicia.-

Gaara tomo asiento en la mesa y a comparación de Naruto el estaba comiendo su delicioso bistec con salsa de tomate.

-Oye te fascina la carne verdad.-

-Es mi platillo preferido y tu lo sabes.- Gaara trinchaba la carne con el tenedor mientras Naruto observaba su tazón.

-Humm Gaara…- Naruto parecía un poco hambriento.

-¿Humm Que sucede Naruto?- Pregunto el pelirrojo con el bocado en la boca.

El rubito hizo a un lado el tazón de Ramen y dijo.- Amm Eso se ve delicioso ¿Aún hay?-

-Gaara trago y observo extrañado a su hermano.-"¿Naruto ignorando su Ramen?"- Se pregunto el pelirrojo.- Si esta en la estufa.-

-Lo siento Ramen pero esta ves comeré carne datebayo.- El rubito estaba feliz sirviéndose varios trozos de esta y sin darse cuenta de que era demasiada se sentó en la mesa.

-Oye Naruto esa es demasiada carne hice para la cena también.- Gaara observaba con impresión.

-Es que tengo hambre y ganas de comer carne nos e por que.- Naruto inicio su almuerzo.

-¿Naruto ya leíste el Diario de nuestro padre?-

-Hum No aún no, pero esta tarde pienso hacerlo.- El pelirrojo termino de comer y se retiro para lavar su plato y vaso, mientras lo hacía algo pasaba por su mente.

-"Lo que temía Naruto esta siendo afectado por la licantropía"- Con un fuerte suspiro Gaara cerro el grifo y limpio su plato.

-¿Por qué ese suspiro Gaara?-

-A pues por que… Naruto creo que debo mostrarte algo después cuando termines.-

-De acuerdo.-

Luego de unos minutos el rubito finalizo su almuerzo y después de lavar su utensilios se acerco a Gaara quien estaba en la sala, acomodando libros viejos y el Diario de su padre; pero lo que le impresiono más a Naruto fue que llevaba una valija negra y la colocaba a un lado de la mesa.-¿Para que es todo esto Gaara?-

-Siéntate Naruto por favor.- El rubio así lo hizo y con curiosidad observaba a su hermano.

-Mira este libro tiene información recabada por siglos acerca de los licántropos y vampiros.- Naruto observaba cada pagina que le mostraba Gaara hasta llegar a una en especifico.- Mira esta Naruto.-

El rubio observo la página con mucho interés, en ella habían dos escudos el de los Nosferatus y el de los licántropos, en el de los licántropos aparecía un murciélago con aspectos humanos mientras que el otro era un enorme lobo parado en dos patas.-¿Qué significa esto Gaara?-

-Naruto, te has enterado que hay seres sobre naturales, tu mismo diste esa noticia.-

-Si lo se.-

-Pues estos realmente existen Naruto…- El pelirrojo tomo el Diario de su padre en manos y manteniéndolo cerrado continuo.- Pero no solo ellos existen Naruto…- El Diario fue abierto con cuidado.- También existen los licántropos… Aunque ahora solo quedan dos.-

Naruto arrugo el ceño en señal de confusión.-¿Qué me tratas de decir Gaara?-

-Naruto Nuestro padre perteneció al linaje de los licántropos.- El rubio no dijo una palabra permitiendo hablar a Gaara.- Naruto nuestro padre era un Licántropo… Al igual que tu y yo.-

-¿Qué?... Oye eso no es verdad.-

-Cálmate Naruto, escúchame, en este Diario aparece toda la vida de nuestro padre desde que conoció a nuestra madre hasta que tubo su primera metamorfosis.-

-¿Meta que?-

-Metamorfosis, sucede cuando el humano afectado por licantropía se trasforma en hombre lobo.- Los ojso de Naruto se abrieron grandes.

-No imposible increíble no e creo.-

-Naruto es verdad, ahora presta atención.- El pelirrojo tomo con cuidado la valija.- Los licántropos y nosferatos son enemigos por naturaleza por eso siempre han existidos los cazadores de Vampiros para erradicar esa raza y pues en esta ocasión tampoco es la excepción.- Gaara abrió la valija mostrando a Naruto un armamento variado, sables de plata, pistolas y entre otras cosas.

-Espera… Gaara… ¿Qué me tratas de decir? Quieres decirme que tu… ¿Tu eres el cazador que apareció en las escenas hace unos días?-

-Si Naruto.-

-¿Pero como no espera quien es el otro?-

-Es Kakashi.- El rubio se dejo caer en el respaldo del mueble no lo creía era imposible.

-¿Pero por que me dices todo esto no lo entiendo?-

-Por que creo al ser gemelos tenemos el mismo gen Licantropo.- Gaara suspiro un poco.- Pero aún no entiendo como es que no muestras lso síntomas de esto.-

-Yo licántropo no puede ser imposible estas equivocado hermano.-

-Bueno no lo se e buscado por todas partes en el Diario de nuestro padre el por que tu no eres afectado pero no encuentro nada.- El pelirrojo rebuscaba cada pagina de la bitácora, mientras Naruto estaba más interesado en leer la historia de estos seres que pudieron ser sus antepasados, las horas se fueron rápidamente ya eran las 6:30pm y la luna menguante ya salía por entre las nubes de un cielo raso y apenas oscuro.

Gaara logro encontrar una pagina bastante confusa que escribió su padre hablando de un tal Obito.-¿Qué es esto?- Naruto se acerco a su pelirrojo hermano y ambos leyeron el párrafo.

"Obito me comento que en las camadas de los licántropos siempre nacen gemelos, pero uno de ellos siempre existe una discordancia…"- Ambos hermanos se vieron el uno al otro pues la pagina parecía haberse cortado al final de esta frase aparecía un número el cual era el 2, más adelante en unas 7 paginas la frase parecía continuar diciendo.- "Uno el más afectado sufrirá ante los días 22 y 28 de cada mes"….-

-Humm eso si lo entiendo.- Dijo Gaara sonrojándose.

-Mira aquí también aparece un número Gaara.- El rubio tenía razón abajo aparecía otro número el cual era el 9 esta ves los hermanos buscaron otro párrafo igual de confuso que el anterior pero no encontraron nada.-Ya no hay más.-

-Esto es extraño que quiso decir mi padre con esto.- Sin darse cuenta ya la noche había llegado y mientras Naruto y Gaara seguían en su investigación un fuerte sonido resonó en los oídos de Naruto.

-Ahgggg Duele mucho.- Dijo el rubio llevándose las manos a la cabeza.

-¿Naruto que pasa que sucede?-

-Gaara me duele mucho la cabeza…-Pero no solo eso sentía el rubio sin poder saber como ni por que escuchaba pasos acercándose por las escaleras de emergencias del edificio y por el pasillo de este.- Gaara se… se están acercando.-

Gaara cayo en cuenta lo que a Naruto le ocurría era que sus sentidos se estaban agudizando.-¿Cuántos son Naruto?-

-Alrededor de unos 23.- El pelirrojo tomo a su hermano jalándolo a una de las habitaciones.

-¿Qué sucede Gaara ahhh?-

-Escúchame no salgas de aquí protégete, y aunque escudes mucho ruido no salgas entiendes.-

-Pero…-

-Toma.- Gaara ofreció a Naruto un arma.

-¿Esta arma tiene balas de plata si alguien se acerca a ti dispárale.- Gaara cubria a Naruto con todo lo que podía.

-¿Gaara no que haces?-

-Quédate aquí ya te lo dije.- El pelirrojo se puso en pie y cerro la puerta de un portazo cuando Gaara bajo las escaleras todo estaba tranquilo ningún ruido, pero sus sentidos le decían que varios estaban en los alrededores de apartamento.-"Salgan malditos"-

-Interesante cuartucho Cazador.- El primero en salir fue el azabache seguido por Suigetsu y tras de estos entraban 10 de los Vampiros de bajo nivel.

-Tu otra ves.-

-Me alegra que estés vivo aún, que te parece si me das un buen show y vemos cuanto recites.- Sasuke elevo su mano para que tres de sus subordinados atacaran a Gaara.

El pelirrojo no ofreció tregua acabo con sus atacantes rápido, pues ahora lo más importante para el era proteger a Naruto.-Excelente eres bueno ahora veamos que haces con 20 .-

Destrozando puerta y ventana los demás vampiros entraron al departamento, mientrAS Gaara acababa con cualquiera que se le pusiera en frente Naruto escuchaba los ruidos el rubio se asusto mucho pues varios gritos, y golpes secos se escuchaban una terrible angustia rodeo su corazón esta ves.-Es igual que la ves anterior… Gaara- Dijo este.

Sasuke por otro lado observaba como cada uno de sus subordinados caía a los ataques de Gaara.- ¡¡¡QUE ACASO TENGOQ UE HACERLO TODO YO!!!- El azabache se metió en la lucha Gaara logro golpearlo fuertemente en el rostro haciendo una gran herida en la pálida cara de Sasuke.-Maldito.-

Gaara fue golpeado con tanta furia que traspaso una de las paredes del lugar cayendo de lleno al piso de la cocina costosamente se paro.-"¿Por qué es tan fuerte?"- Se pregunto el pelirrojo.-"Si sigo así…"- El pelirrojo se apresuro a salir por la ventana para que le siguieran cosa que hicieron Sasuke y Suigetsu y otros tres subordinados.

Por otro lado Naruto salio cuando ya no logro escuchar nada, al ver la destrucción y varias marcas en todo el lugar se enfureció y salio por la ventana, pues era fácil seguir el aroma de Gaara.

9 ... 9

_**En la azotea de uno de los edificios…**_

Gaara continuaba atacando con furia a todo lo que daba su fuerza y agilidad.- ¿Eso es todo lo que puedes darme cazador? –Los ojos del Uchiha se tornaron rojos y sacando sus colmillos golpeo una y otra ves el cuerpo delgado de Gaara.- No eres nada, eres muy débil.-

Gaara en el ultimo golpe fue a parar contra una columna de concreto, cuando esto ocurrió un buen chorro de sangre salio de su boca, haciendo que Sasuke se acercara a el y levantándolo por los rojos cabellos le dio otro golpe para que este escupiera sangre en el costo del azabache.

-Ja, ja, ja, ja, tu sangre es deliciosa Cazador.-

-G…Gaara…- Dijo apenas el pelirrojo.

-¿Que dijiste?- Sasuke se acerco un poco a Gaara y este al tenerlo cerca inserto un cuchillo de plata en el brazo de Sasuke y ala ves le dijo.

-¡¡¡Mi nombre es Gaara!!!- El azabache pego un grito bastante fuerte al sentir como la plata carcomía su brazo pero arrancándolo rápidamente una ves más se acerco al pelirrojo.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡AGRRRRRRRRRRR NO ME IMPORTA QUE TE QUIERAN VIVO TE MATARE MALNACIDO!!!!!- Gaara ya estaba siendo golpeado otra ves por Sasuke.

Por otro lado Naruto llego al lugar y lo que vio le dejo petrificado, en ese preciso momento los rayos de la luna menguante aparecieron, los ojos de Naruto se estaban tornando rojos mientras que en sus manos unas enormes garras estaban saliendo de sus uñas.-¡¡¡¡DEJA EN PAZ A MI HERMANO!!!!- Eso más que un grito fue un fuerte rugido, Gaara observo incrédulo.

-Naruto…- El azabache tembló al ver lo que tenía enfrente.

-Un…Licántropo imposible.- El cuerpo de Sasuke temblaba pero esto no fue suficiente para Naruto la furia que sentía al ver a su hermano tan ensangrentado hizo que su cabeza doliera demasiado, al igual que todo su cuerpo, este ya estaba sufriendo de varias mutaciones mientras esto ocurría gruñidos fuertes y bastantes tétricos provenían de el rubio.

-Sasuke… Maldición que no estaban extintos.- Suigetsu se acerco a su amigo, ambos estaban aterrados cuando Naruto termino su metamorfosis, soltó un fuerte rugido y aullido.

Cuando los ojos de Naruto se enfocaron en los dos Vampiros el se abalanzo con rapidez.- Hora de irnos Suigetsu.-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Agrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!- Naruto golpeo a ambos con uno de sus brazos y ambos fueron arrojados fuertemente a las columnas de concreto, Sasuke y Suigetsu se levantaron rápidamente y desapareciendo en una nube de humo desaparecieron, Gaara por otro lado estaba de piedra el jadeante y enorme Hombre lobo que ahora era su hermano se estaba acercando a el peligrosamente.

-Naruto…- Gaara fue elevado por los hombros mientras sentía como el aliento caliente y fuerte del licántropo chocaba en su cara.- Naruto soy yo Gaara.- Gaara estaba siendo estrujado por la fuerza de Naruto.- Naru…Aggggg…- Con prontitud Kakashi llego al lugar y clavo tres tranquilizantes a Naruto, haciendo que este arrojara a Gaara a un lado callado sobre Kakashi.- Kakashi…- Gaara se puso en pie para acercarse a Naruto quien destrozaba todo a su paso.-

-¡¡¡¿Gaara que estas haciendo te matara si te acercas?!!!-

El pelirrojo y hermano del rubio se acerco con seguridad a el.- No estoy seguro que mi hermano nome lastimara.- Antes de que Gaara se acercara a Naruto Kakashi le otorgo una jeringa.-¿Qué es?-

-Al igual que cree un suero que mantuviera bajo control tu metamorfosis también cree uno para que te la diera inyéctala y podrás detenerlo.- Kakashi tenia razón Gaara sierre mantenía la razón cuando se trasformaba pero el pelirrojo negó.

-No Kakashi tardaría en trasformarme, confía en Naruto.- Gaara se fue acercando poco a poco con las masona sus costados, su frente sudaba ya sus heridas estaban sanando mientras que Naruto le observaba con rabia.-Naruto… Soy yo Gaara….- El pelirrojo logro acercarse a una distancia nada segura.- Hermano, o pasa nada relájate, se lo que sientes se que te duele, se que estas confundido, Naruto.- Cuando pudo Gaara se aferro al enorme cuerpo peludo de Naruto y le abrazo a costa de barios golpes dados por su hermano, cuando de la nada Naruto se tranquilizo la trasformación cedió poco a poco dejando a Naruto desmayado en el piso y desnudo.-Ya esta…- Gaara cayo al piso también cansado de tantos golpes, haciéndose ovillo en el piso.

-¿estas bien?-

-Yo sano rápido preocúpate de Naruto.-

-Esta bien.- Kakashi colocó su camisa al rubito y ambos cazadores esperaron a que Naruto despertara, media hora después los ojos azules de Naruto se abrieron y de un salto hablo.

-¡¡¡¡Gaara!!!!- El pelirrojo quien estaba frente a su hermano fue abrazado con fuerza por Naruto.- Gaara no me vuelvas a dejar solo, ¿Dime estas bien hermano? Gaara vi como te pateaban y yo… no pude…- De los ojos de Naruto salían varias lagrimas.

Gaara solo opto por abrazarlo más fuerte y decirle al oído.- Ya paso ya se acabo.- Los ojos verdes de Gaara observaban a Kakashi, Su hermano por fin despertó sus instintos de Licantropía, el albino suspiro aliviado de que todo hubiese salido bien.

9 ... 9

_**En los alrededores del hotel Hilton….**_

-¿Diablos Sasuke que fue eso?- Suigetsu aún estaba impresionado y asustado.-Debemos avisar de esto…- Suigetsu no pudo continuar cuando fue tomado por el cuello de la camisa.

-Tu no dirás una sola palabra de lo que paso.-

-¿Qué?-

-Lo que escuchaste, nada de esto a nadie.- Sasuke se arreglaba sus ropas, aun no podía creer que existieran un licántropo, pero algo que le removió sus recuerdos fue el nombre del cazador.- "Así que te llamas Gaara"- El azabache hizo memoria, y dedujo.- El Cazador tiene un hermano y su nombre es Naruto.- Los ojos de Sasuke se iluminaron.-Suigetsu hay que mantener esto en secreto no quiero que nadie se de cuenta de esto.-

-De acuerdo Sasuke.-

-"De seguro después de esto los hermanitos se refugiaran para controlar su licantropía serán unos días muy interesantes Gaara"- El azabache entro a la recepción del Hotel

9 ... 9

_**Casa de Kakashi tres días después…**_

Los tres que habitaban ahora la casa de el albino observaban con interés las noticias, después de lo sucedido en su apartamento Naruto y Gaara no quisieron regresar a el y por su puesto el albino les ofreció espacio en su humilde hogar, Naruto por otro lado no hablo en esos tres días que pasaron, estaba asustado solo de recordar que por poco matan a su hermano.

-Naruto no vas a comer.-

El rubito negó despacio.- No tengo hambre.- Gaara sabía que mentía y sentándose a un lado de su hermano le dijo.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto no has sido el mismo?-

-¡¡¡Te parece que estoy bien después de ver como te estaban golpeando!!!-

-Otra ves con eso ya te lo dije puedo cuidrme solo.- Gaara se estaba enojando.

-A mi no me lo parece Gaara… ¡¡¡QUIERO QUE DEJES ESA ESTUPIDA CAZERIA!!!-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-

-Lo que escuchaste Sabaku no Gaara.-

-Naruto siempre te e dejado pasar todo lo que me has dicho y me haces pero esta ves no voy a aceptar.- El rubio abrió grandemente los ojos.

-¡¡¡Esa es tu ultima palabra!!!-

-Si así es.-

-Ahhhh eres un…- Naruto se arrojo sobre Gaara para que ambos comenzaran una pelea.

-Hey, Heyy suficiente ustedes dos ¡¡¡YA BASTA!!!- Kakashi logro separarlos y Naruto por su parte miraba furioso a Gaara.

-Ya se acabo me largo.-

-¿Cómo que te vas Naruto?- Gaara se soltó del agarre de Kakashi.- Naruto Uzumaki regresa en este momento aquí.-

-Jodete Gaara.- Gaara se impresiono por esa respuesta.

-¿Cómo dijiste? ¡¡¡¡NARUTO TE ESTOY HABLANDO!!!!-

-Habla con otro yo no te are caso.- Naruto estaba enfadado y tomando una chamarra salio de la casa azotando la puerta dejando a Gaara con el albino.

-Déjalo Gaara esta confundido.-

-Pero afuera es inseguro.-

-Deja de preocuparte por el Gaara.- El albino dijo algo fuera de lugar.- Deja de hacerte el fuerte Gaara, tu proteges a medio mundo pero no te preocupas por ti mismo y eres el que más necesita ayuda.- Kakashi se retiro dejando solo al pelirrojo el cual se dejo caer al sofá.

9 ... 9

_**Afuera Naruto…**_

Golpeaba cada cosa que encontraba a su paso, no quería comportarse así con Gaara pero a veces su necedad era insoportable, cuando Naruto lo veía perdido todo un mensaje de texto le llego a su celular que fue lo único que pudo salvar de su departamento.-"Te extraño en donde te encuentras Naruto, estas bien"-

-Itachi…- Dijo el rubio con cierta tristeza.-¿Qué pensarías si te enteraras que soy un mostró.- El rubio camino por la solitaria calle y sin darse cuenta ya estaba en el parque cercano a la casa de Kakis, en el lugar habían varios niños jugando, cuando el estaba tranquilo alguien le toco por detrás, el rubio de giro de golpe a la ves que se paro de la banca.

-A l fin te encuentro Naruto.- Itachi estaba ahí con una cara de angustia.- ¿Qué sucedió llegue a tu apartamento esa noche y en el habían muchos policías?- El rubio dio un paso hacia a tras al ver que Itachi se le acercaba.-¿Naruto que sucede?-

-No pasa nada Itachi.- El rubio bajo la cabeza.- "Será mejor mantenerlo oculto"- Pensó el rubio.- En el departamento al parecer hubo un tiroteo.-

-¿Estas bien?-

-Si claro no te preocupes.-

-No lo creo te ves muy triste.- El azabache y amor de los Uchiha se acerco para abrazarlo, cuando esto paso Naruto se aferro a este y soltando en llanto le dijo.

-Te.. Te extrañe Itachi… Te necesito como no tienes idea…- Itachi acariciaba la cabecita rubia de Naruto mientras le decía.

-Yo también te extrañe estos tres días sin ti me volvían loco.- Naruto por primera ves en estos tres terribles días se sentía tan tranquilo y en paz que casi se queda dormido en el abrazo pero el sonido de su estomago indicando hambre les descoloco a ambos.-Vaya tienes hambre.-

-Je, Je, Je, Si es que no he comido desde ayer Tebayo.- El rubio una ves más mostraba su sonrisa.

-Eso me fascina de ti esa sonrisa, ven vamos a comer algo.-

-Amm Primero tengo que ir por dinero a mi nueva casa.-

-Por dinero claro que no yo invito.-

-Pero es que necesito en serio ir a casa.-

-Esta bien iré contigo.-

Ambos retornaron a casa de Kakashi, cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa, Itachi dijo.- te esperare aquí.-

-No ven conmigo no quiero hablar con mi hermano en este momento.-

-A de acuerdo.- Naruto toco la puerta, cuando esta se abrió lentamente Itachi elevo su mirada para ver quien abría.

-Narut….- El albino abrio la puerta pero al notar quien acompañaba a Naruto se quedo helado.

-Kakashi perdona solo vengo por unas cosas.- Itachi por otro lado estaba viendo los ojos del albino.- ¿He Kakashi?-

-A… Si pasa Naruto…-

-Mira Kakashi te presento a Itachi Uchiha mi novio.- El albino recayo su mirada en el rubio rápidamente, Kakashi estab choqueado.

-Tu..Tu. Novio.-

-Si, pasa Itachi ya regreso.- El rubio dejo solo a Itachi en la sala, mientras era observado por Kakashi ambos estaban creando un aura tensa pero en ese preciso momento Gaara entro a al sala.

-Kakashi, ya puse a trabajar la lavadora quieres que te ayude en otra, co… A perdon tienes visita.-

-Esata no es mi visita Gaara.-

-¿He?-

-Es de tu hermano.- El albino no quitaba la vista de Itachi era obvio que ambos se conocían desde hace mucho tiempo.- Y no solo eso el dice que es su novio.-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!!-

-Ya esta, vamos Itachi.- El rubio tomo por la mano a su azabache pero antes de que salieran Gaara dijo.

-Naruto no me presentaras a tu amigo.-

-No es mi amigo Gaara es mi novio se llama Itachi Uchiha… Contento.- Ambos salierond el lugar dejando a albino y a pelirrojo petrificados.

-Uchiha… ¿Dijo Uchiha?-

-Si Gaara el es hermano de Sai y de Sasuke.-

-¡¡¡¿Qué?!!! ¡¡¡¡Kakashi hay que seguirlos!!!-

-Estas loco será mejor que no levantemos sospechas si Itachi se entera de que tu eres el otro cazador le hará algo a tu hermano.-

-Pero que hacemos.-

-Tranquilizarnos Recuerda Naruto es un Licántropo, el sabe defenderse solo ya veras.- Ambos estaban en zozobra, pero por otro lado Itachi…

-¿El pelirrojo era tu hermano?-

-Si es una baka.-

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Por que me protege por todo.-

-Debe amarte mucho para hacer eso.-

-No lo se a veces pienso que es una manera de descostrar autoridad.-

-Y al otro… ¿Desde cuando lo conoces?-

-El siempre a sido el amigo de la familia lo conozco desde que tengo memoria.- Itachi trago grueso no quería pensar que Naruto seria su enemigo eso nunca, pues sus sentimientos hacia el habían crecido demasiado.

-Naruto…- Itachi pensó rápido.-"Si Naruto es uno de mis enemigos no dejare que nadie lo mate".- Itachi logro conseguir una solución para dicho problemilla.

-¿Dime?-

-¿Quieres vivir conmigo?- Si era una decisión bastante arriesgada pero era la única forma de apartarlo de Sasuke y de los ancestros, si el resultaba ser el otro cazador.

-¿Eso es en serio Itachi?-

-Si muy enserio quiero que vivamos juntos, la verdad es que no quiero que vivas con ese tipo.-

-¿Con Kakashi?-

-Si.-

-¿Por qué lo conoces?-

-No solo es que no puedo soportar que mi Naruto viva en esa casa.-

-¿No te callo bien Kakashi? Auqneu no lo creas a mi tampoco me simpatizaba pero ahora… Es muy amable conmigo y pues el concio a mi padre.-

-Entiendo.-

-Pero si quiero.- Itachi le miro incrédulo.

-Bien entonces haré los tramites necesarios pero antes a comer.- Itachi observo como Naruto se abarajaba a su brazo mientras que el pensaba otra cosa.-"Debo conseguir una casa aparte para estar solos sin que Sasuke o Sai sepan"-


	5. Chapter 5 Encuentro y noches de celo

9 ... 9

_**En el Hotel…**_

Ya la tarde se estaba colando en la enorme ventana del Hotel, Sasuke quien acariciaba su mejía derecha, recordando la herida que le logro dar el cazador pelirrojo.- Lograste golpearme.- Los ojos de Sasuke se estaban perdiendo en la claridad del cristal ya que al este trasmitía los últimos rayos solares del día un suspiro extraño salio de su boca.

-Sasuke.- La puerta fue abierta por Suigetsu.- ¿Ya se curo tu herida?- Suigetsu se acerco a Sasuke quien descansaba desnudo en la cama claro cubierto por sabanas color vino.

-Si no paso nada.- Sasuke se acariciaba el brazo en el cual Gaara había clavado uno de los cuchillos de plata.

-¿Oye y ya pensaste que vas a hacer con este nuevo problema?-

-No me presiones Suigetsu…- Sasuke dejo caer suavemente su cabeza para apoyarla en el respaldar de la cama y observando el techo de la habitación apenas dijo.- Quiero que ese cazador sufra.-

-Me refería al Licántropo.-

-El no me interesa, si nos mantenemos alejados el no será problema.-

-Si pero por lo que pude ver es hermano del pelirrojo.-

-Suigetsu… -

-Eso fue lo que escuche.-

-¡¡¡Suigetsu!!!-

-¿Qué?- Sasuke se acerco al peli celeste dejando ver su desnudez y tomándolo del cuello de la camisa le grito.

-¡¡¡Te he dicho que ese tipo no me interesa yo solo quiero a ese cazador!!!- Sasuke lo soltó violentamente y arto de la presencia de su amigo se encamino al baño; más sin embargo Suigetsu no se quedaría tan tranquilo.

-¿Por qué estas tan interesado en el cazador?- Dijo siguiendo a su desnudo amigo.

-Por que quiero ser el que acabe con el.-

-A mi más bien me parece que te gusta- Dijo en susurro el peli celeste.

-¡¡¡¿Qué DIJISTE?!!!-

-No nada yo ya me iba…- Suigetsu salio de la alcoba dejando solo a Sasuke.

En cuanto al Uchiha menor se metió al baño un impulso involuntario le hizo verse al espejo pero al no poder hacerlo lo rompió en pedazos.- Que me gusta ¡¡¡Jah!!! Suigetsu eres un maldito estupido.-

9 ... 9

_**En casa de Kakashi…**_

Ya eran las 10:00pm y Naruto no aparecía por ninguna parte, Gaara caminaba de un lado a otro siendo observado por Kakashi.

-Oye si sigues así le harás un oyó a la sala Gaara.-

-¿En donde rayos esta se la a pasado afuera todo el día?- Gaara estaba muy preocupado.

-Ya veras que no pasa nada…- Kakashi quien estaba sentado al lado del teléfono se acomodo en el sofá al parecer sería una noche de espera muy larga, pero en ese momento el teléfono comenzó a sonar.- ¿Moshi Moshi?-

Gaara corrió a su lado para saber quien era.- ¡¡¡Ah Hola Naruto!!!- Gaara se alegro al saber que era su hermano.- ¿Quieres hablar con Gaara?...- El pelirrojo estaba ansioso por tomar el auricular pero.- ¿He? No quieres… Humm de acuerdo… A ver dime...- Gaara se sorprendió a lo que dijo Kakashi. –Aja… Aja…. Entiendo… Y te llevaste toda tu ropa… Humm… ¿Y en donde dijiste que quedaba? Entiendo… Así que no quieres que le diga a Gaara… Hummm esta bien… ¿Y como te trata? A entiendo… bueno entonces cuídate mucho Naruto disfrútalo, si estaremos pendientes… Claro yo cuido de el … No Naruto el y yo no somos pareja… Si se que nos vemos bien pero el solo es mi amigo… Bueno entonces no le diré nada… Si cuídate Adiós.- Kakashi corto la llamada y suspiro un momento luego tomo un libro y se puso a leer.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Y QUE PASO QUE FUE TODO ESO QUE TE DIJO KAKASHI?!!!!!!!!!- Gaara estaba histérico.

-Lo siento Gaara, Naruto me dijo que no te dijera nada y así lo haré.-

-Kakashi no puedes hacerme esto soy su hermano.-

-De acuerdo solo te diré lo principal… Naruto se fue a vivir con Itachi.-

-¿Y tu estas tan tranquilo?-Kakashi asintió varias veces.- ¿Pero por que si Itachi es un Nosferatus?-

-Gaara a los que mejor conocí cuando era parte de los Vampiros fueron a Sai y a Itachi y el es de confiar…- Kakashi continuo su lectura.

-¿Pero ya te olvidaste que Naruto es un licántropo y que…-Gaara se sonrojo.- Tu sabes el… Pues este…-

-Me tratas de decir que, si Naruto entra en celo el…-

-Aja.-

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada Itachi es de confiar, el siempre a mantenido la cordura.-

-Si pero que me dices de Naruto.- Kakashi observo a Gaara un poco preocupado.

-Mira no te angusties por cosas que no son, falta mucho para que sea 28 así que relájate y dale tiempo a tu hermano en este momento esta muy enojado contigo.- Gaara se puso serio y cruzándose de brazos se retiro de la sala.

9 ... 9

Los días pasaban rápidamente, ni los Vampiros ni los cazadores actuaron en un buen tiempo la razón… Orochimaru y todos sus servidores incluyendo a Sai estaban afanados en encontrara los viejos escritos de la profecía.

Las investigaciones de ambos les llevaron a las catacumbas de sus ancestros los seres más viejos de todos los tiempos, pero solo tenían las coordenadas e indicaciones de cómo llegar a estas…

_**Refugio Gótico Bruklyn…**_

Varios de los chicos aliados al gotismo pasaban un rato de esparcimiento en uno de sus edificios, destartalados y abandonados, cuando la música con letras ocultas sonaba a más no poder, el grupo de chicos que no pasaban de los 15 sintieron una fuerte brisa helada, dicha brisa había traído consigo a tres Vampiros quienes observaban a los jóvenes desde las sombras del edificio.

-No lo entiendo señor Orochimaru para que desea a estos humanos.- Sai quien era uno de los tres que arribaron el lugar hablo.

-Por que mi estimado Sai…- El Ancestro observo a su fiel siguiente Kabuto y este continuo.

-Las investigaciones arrojan las coordenadas de las catacumbas pero.., En la entrada de estas hay un enorme sello en el piso el cual hace imposible pasar a uno de nosotros, esta claro que los idóneos para entrar son los humanos.-

-¿Qué hay en este lugar?-

-En ese lugar se oculta el libro negro de las dos razas.- Sai abrió grande los ojos era imposible que ese libro existiera y sin media palabra pregunto.

-¿Existe el libreo negro?-

-Si… Mi estimado Sai existe…- Orochimaru observo a Kabuto acaricio una de sus mejias.- Mi querido Kabuto encontró esa información en una de los féretros de los ya fallecidos ancestros.-

Sai agudizo la mirada sospechando algo terrible.-"¿Quizás Orochimaru y su…?"-

-No se lo que piensas Sai pero si te revelas contra mi no viciaras para contarlo.- El azabache de cabellos cortos trago saliva.

-No se de que habla señor Orochimaru, estoy preocupado por recuperar el libro negro… pero ¿Qué contiene este?-

-El ultimo pacto.- Dijo secamente el de los cabellos largos u negros, cuando termino la frase se giro para ver sonriente a Sai y luego caminar hacia en centro.

Cuando esto ocurrió varios de los góticos refugiados en el antiguo edificio se asustaron.-¡¿Quién eres?!-

-…- Orochimaru solo observaba cada uno de los jóvenes y caminando con elegancia y lentitud dejaba notar su poderío cuando Orochimaru logro subir unas gradas en las cuales había un altar en el cual parecía que veneraban al Dios de la oscuridad, Orochimaru acaricio lascivamente uno de los objetos que se encontraban en este y sonrió.

-Eso es una falta de respeto.- Dijo una chica de cabellos negros, mirada verde y test pálida.

-Falta de respeto a esta basura de altar.- Orochimaru arrojo a un lado todo lo que en ese lugar se encontraba y depositando su cuerpo en el lugar se cruzo de piernas abriendo su abrigo negro y grueso.

-¿Quién eres?- Dijeron varios.

-Yo soy al que deben venerar soy su Dios.-

-Eres un loco.- Uno de los presentes de cabellos desordenados y mirada castaña se mofo de el que estaba frente a el.

-Un loco…- Orochimaru desapareció para situar su mano en el hombro del que se mofaba.

-¡¡¡AHHHH!!- El de cabellos desordenados cayo al piso mientras los demás estaban aterrados.¿Qué… Que eres?-

-Yo soy, aquel que te desangrara por las noches, el que moledera tu cuerpo hasta chupar toda tu sangre y llevarte al mundo de los inmortales.-

-Un Vampiro…- Dijo apenas una de las pocas chicas del lugar.

-Parece que si hay inteligencia entre los jóvenes actuales… ¿Cómo te llamas muchacha?- Orochimaru una ves más se traslado sin siquiera dejarse ver para quedar frente a la chica de cabellos Negros y parados.

-An…Anko mi nombre es Anko.-

-Muy hermoso nombre para una mujer.- La boca de Orochimaru se acercaba a la garganta de esta para poder sacar su lengua y aferrarla al calido cuello de la chica.

-¿Me mataras?- Pregunto la chica.

-A claro que no… Solo quería sentir el palpitar de tu yugular.- Orochimaru se alejo despacio y se encamino al medio de los jóvenes.- Escúchenme jóvenes de esta época, el Ancestro Orochimaru les trae ordenes…-

-Ordenes estas loco jamás trabajare para un Vampiro o en todo caos un loco.- Uno de los jóvenes interrumpió las palabras del ancestro esto le enfureció.- Yo me largo.-

Orochimaru se apresuro a bloquear su camino para posarse frente a el y mirarle a los ojos, los ojos de Orochimaru se tornaron rojos.- ¿Te vas tan pronto…?-

El chico no podía moverse su cuerpo no le respondía.-¿Qué…Que haces?-

Los presentes en el lugar comenzaron a temblar mientras Orochimaru sentina sus miedos y angustias les regalo una mirada a los inertes chicos.- Aquel que no me obedezca le sucedera esto.- Los colmillos de Orochimaru salieron lentamente de entre sus labios y tomando con una mano el cabello del joven que había paralizado libero su cuello para ser mordido con una fuerte y profunda mordida.

-¡¡¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!- El que estaba siendo mordido grito desgarradamente, pero la mano libre de Orochimaru se condujo a sus bajos acariciando lascivamente paro el grito, pero cuando el joven que era mordido se confio su mano se condujo a su pecho introduciendo cruelmente su mano para traspasar el pecho de este, cuando eso paso, orochimaru soltó el cuello del joven que apenas movía los ojos.

-Aquel que…Ahjjjjjjj se revele sufrirá esto.- Los ojos rojos de Orochimaru observaron a cada uno de los jóvenes y sin mayor gracia arrojo al suelo el cuerpo inerte y desangrado del joven.

Sai quien observaba todo desde la oscuridad respiraba agitado.-"¿Cómo es capaz de matar a gente tan fácilmente?"- Sai estaba nervioso.

-¿Sucede algo Sai?- Kabuto le observaba atento.

-N…No- Sai sudaba lo que había visto era crueldad y de la más sanguinaria.

9 ... 9

_**Febrero 27 9:30pm…**_

-¿Kakashi pudiste?-

-Pues claro que si Gaara este es el nuevo suero que cree para tu "Problemilla"- Gaara por fin tuvo un momento de descanso.

-Que alivio… Entonces llamare a Naruto.- Si los días se habían ido como agua entre las manos y Naruto y Gaara hicieron las pases pero el rubito se negó a regresar a casa de Kakashi el prefería estar con Itachi, aunque a veces llegaba a casa de Kakashi para contarle a su hermano de el extraño actuar de su Uchiha, mientras el pelirrojo se encaminaba al teléfono recordó algo.

A su mente regreso aquella divertida escena en la cual Naruto llego a casa totalmente trite y llorón, en el cual le pedía consejo a Gaara…

9 ...Flash back... 9

Era un día bastante calido, Gaara como siempre se había quedado solo en la casa de Kakashi pues el albino trataba de contactar a varios de sus amigos médicos para encontrar un posible cura para el mal de cada 28 y en esa ocasión Gaara se disponía a dormir pero el timbre de la puerta sonó; cuando el pelirrojo abrió la puerta Naruto se arrojo a los brazos de su hermano.

-¿Naruto que ocurre?-

-Hay Gaara es Itachi- El rubio rompió en llanto.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Te hizo algo? Déjamelo a mi grrrrr.-

-No nada de eso… Es que creo que Itachi esta enfermo T.T- Gaara suspiro un poco.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-

-Es que por más que me luzco en la cocina el no prueba ni un solo bocado y la ultima ves que se atrevió a comer algo preparado por mi lo regreso en unos minutos.- Naruto se limpiaba las lagrimas mientras Gaara lo miraba con una gotita en la cabeza.-Gaara creoq eu Itachi es Bulímico buahhhhhhhhhhhhh –

- ¬¬ Hay Naruto ven acá- Gaara abrazo a su hermano y pensó.- "Parece que Itachi no le a dicho que es un Vampiro pobre hermano".-

El rubito se encogió en el abrazo y suspiraba.- ¿Crees que Itachi muera Gaara?-

El pelirrojo abrazo más fuerte a su querido hermano y le dijo.- Nada de eso tontito, de seguro Itachi tiene una buena razón para actuar de esa forma.-

-¿T…Tu crees?-

-Si.- Cuando Gaara logro limpiar las lagrimas de Naruto una ves más el timbre sonó en la puerta.- Espera aquí.- Cuando Gaara dejo a Naruto en la sala abrió la puerta y ahí estaba el causante de las lagrimas del rubito.-Ah eres tu ¬¬U-

-¿Naruto esta aquí?-

-¡¡¡¿Quién es Gaara?!!!-

-Espera Naruto es la correspondencia, regreso en un momento.- Gaara cerro la puerta un poco y afuera observo a Itachi.-¿Dime hasta cuando le dirás que tu eres un…?-

-No creo que lo entienda.-

-Claro que si lo entenderá, ven el también tiene algo que decirte.- Gaara tomo a Itachi del brazo y lo jalo hacia adentro, cuando llego a la sala dijo.- Creo que además de la correspondería me llego esto.-

-I…Itachi.- El rubio bajo la cabeza.

-Hummm…- Gaara por otro lado les miro a ambos, parecían niños pequeños, ene l poco tiempo que conocía a Itachi el siempre había tenido una imagen bastante distinta pero cada ves que el Uchiha mayor estaba al lado de Naruto Itachi bajaba tanto esa pose de autoridad y poder, Gaara suspiro un poco y aceptando de una buena ves que Naruto estaría seguro con Itachi les dijo.- Ya basta los dos ambos tienen secretos que decirse y en este momento quiero que lo digan.-

Naruto e Itachi miraron sobresaltados a Gaara.- ¿De…De que hablas Gaara?- Dijo Naruto.

-De la verdad Naruto… Estoy seguro que Itachi también tiene algo que decirte… ¿No Itachi?- El azabache se quería comer vivo a Gaara esto le incomodaba demasiado.

-¿Eso es cierto Itachi?- El rubito puso unos ojos brillosos como cuando un gatito esta perdido y encuentra a su dueño (Gato de Shrek jiji)

-Ah….Yo… Pues….- Itachi no sabía como reaccionar jamás había estado en una situación así el siempre ordenaba y nunca daba explicaciones pero al estar al lado de un ser tan bello e inocente su corazón se volvió dulce y cariñoso… Claro solo con el rubito.- Si Naruto tengo que decirte algo…-

-Sea loq eu sea Itachi lo soportaremos juntos yo estaré a tu lado en todo momento, en los peores y mejores momentos.-

-¿Qué?- Itachi miro a Gaara y este respondió.

-El cree que estas muriendo ¬¬- Itachi soltó una carcajada que dejo impactado al rubio.

-¡¡¡¡ grrrrrrrr TEME NO TE RIAS ESTO ES GRAVE!!!!-Grito Naruto.

-Tu…Ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, ja, crees que estoy muriendo.-

-Obvio Itachi, no comes, no duermes rara ves te e visto dormido y ni siquiera agua tomas ¡¡¡¿Qué quieres que piense?!!!-

-Esta bien Naruto tienes razón…- Itachi se tranquilizo y cambiando su rostro a serio aclaro su garganta.- Bueno lo que tengo que decirte es muy grave y si quieres dejarme lo entenderé.- El rubio observo interesado a Itachi.-

-Bueno ya dime.-

-Bien Naruto… Yo verás… La razón por la cual no como tus deliciosos platillos es por que no puedo.-

-¡¡¡Lo sabía eres bulímico!!!!-

-O.O- Itachi observo a Gaara.

-Si también el creyó eso U.U-

-U No Naruto, escucha la razón por la cual no duermo ni como es por que soy… Soy… U.U Soy un Vampiro.-

-¿He?- Ahora Naruto observo a Gaara.

-Si Naruto es verdad yo ya lo sabía ¬¬U-

-¿De veras tebayo?- Itachi asintió varias veces mientras Naruto se le arrojaba a abrazarlo.-¡¡¡¡KYAAAAAAAAAAA SOY TAN FELIZ!!!!!-

-O.O ¿Qué?- Itachi nos e la creía.

-Si Itachi es que yo también tengo algo que decirte soy un licántropo tebayo -

- ¿Co…Como?- Itachi observo a Gaara y este dijo.

-Yo también lo soy así que si te pasas con mi hermano yo mismo te asesino ¬¬.-

-¿Am…Ambos son licántropos?

-Hai.- Dijeron ambos hermanos Itachi por primera ves en su vida se sintió mareado y buscando el sofá tomó asiento, esto era imposible los licántropos se habían extinguido hace mucho y ahora su novio era uno de ellos con impresión Itachi observaba a Naruto y a Gaara y cada ves que hacia esto su piel se erizaba.

-Tranquilo cuñado no te mataremos, a menos que le hagas la vuelta a mi hermano.-

-Je… Estoy de acuerdo Gaara tebayo.-

-Bueno creo que esto no es tan malo…- Itachi suspiro otra vez.

9 ...Fin Flash back... 9

-Ja, ja, ja, como olvidar el rostro de Itachi cuando se entero.- Gaara ya había vuelto a la normalidad cuando escucho que alguien contesto a al llamada.

-¿Hola?-

-Naruto.-

-¡¡Gaara hola!!-

-Oye Naruto llamaba para invitarte a comer, además avisarte que Kakashi tiene que darte tu suero mensual.-

-Humm esta bien llegaremos en una hora y media Itachi esta durmiendo.-

-Bueno los espero.-

-Hai hermano nos vemos.- La llamada se corto y Gaara despejo su mente un momento.

-Vaya que suspiro… Oye Gaara… ¿Cuándo buscaras pareja? ¿O ya te encariñaste de mi ?-

-¬¬ Oye Kakashi dime tu ¿Cuándo tendrás el valor de ver a Sai?-

-U.U Eso no me agrado.- Kakashi se puso triste y dejo salir un fuerte suspiro.

-Lo siento no debí decir eso perdona.- Gaara se disculpo y toco el hombro de Kakashi apretándolo fuertemente le dio ánimos.- Se que si ustedes se encuentran ambos revivirán lo que sentían Kakashi.-

-Es eso o nos molemos a golpes.- Kakashi otra ves bromeaba seña que estaba recuperándose del comentario.- No te preocupes Gaara tienes razón debería buscarlo y tratar de arreglar lo que quedo pendiente.-

-Pues si ese es el punto.-

-Si pero todavía hay un problema…-

-¿Cuál?-

-Tu debes buscar a esa persona que te ame…- Kakashi inicio un tono pícaro y observando a Gaara de pies a cabeza termino el cometario.- Y le des un hijo.- Gaara se coloro al instante.

-¡¡¡PEROQ EU RAYOS DICES KAKASHI!!!-

-Solo digo lo que es ku, ku, ku,ku.- Gaara estuvo a punto de tirársele encima al albinito pero una de las alarmas de a cocina sonó.- ¡¡Cielos mi pie de manzana!!-

-Vuelve aquí Kakashi.- Gaara cayo sentado en el mueble pues Kakashi se aparto rapídamente.- Grrrr faltaba más que yo darle un hijo a uno de estos locos hombres si como no como si fuera tan fácil, no si ya me imagino oye mira sabes te tengo una sorpresa estoy embarazado jaja si que chiste…- Las palabras de Gaara estaban llenas de enojo pero luego de decirlas sus pensamientos recayeron en su bajo vientre.- "Aunque no estaría mal la idea… Un hijo es algo muy sagrado e importante".- Gaara revolvió sus cabellos y se dijo.- Pero que piensas Gaara estas loco -

Una hora y media después Naruto y e Itachi llegaron a casa de Kakashi los tres chicos cenaban tranquilos cuando una llamada perturbo la cena, el celular de Itachi sonaba como nunca.

-¿Sai que sucede?- Kakashi al escuchar el nombre de este dejo caer su tenedor.

-¿Itachi en donde estas?-

-¿Qué sucede Sai?-

-No es seguro que hablemos por teléfono Itachi, creo que nuestras sospechas son ciertas, ¿En donde puedo verte?- El azabache de cabellos largos observo a su alrededor y pregunto a Naruto cubriendo el auricular.

-¿Cuál es la dirección de este lugar?-

-Calle Signess edificio 3045 sobre la 10 Av.- Dijo Kakashi apresurándose a la respuesta.-

Mientras Itachi dictaba la dirección a su hermano Kakashi se levantaba de la mesa, Gaara observo el actuar de su amigo y le acompaño a la cocina.

-¿No estas feliz?-

-No quiero verlo.- Kakashi corto la conversación rápida y concisa para luego encaminarse a salir de la cocina.

-¿Y adonde vas?-

-Estaré en mi estudio no me molesten.-

-Esta bien.-

9 ... 9

_**En el Hotel…**_

-¿Se puede saber con quien hablabas?-Sai giro rápido para caer en cuenta de quien era esa vos.

-Sasuke…-

-Y bien…-

-No era nadie Sasuke…- Sai se apresuro a tomar su abrigo para salir de la habitación, cuando logro salir del Hotel tomo un taxi en cuestión de horas Sai llego a la dirección indicada por Itachi.-¿Será aquí?-

El pelinegro llamo ala puerta para que rápidamente le abriera Itachi.-¿Te siguieron?-

-No…Ahhh…- Itachi jalo de inmediato a Sai hasta adentro.-¿Pero que sucede Itachi?- Al observar a su alrededor noto que Itachi no estaba solo Naruto y Gaara estaban ahí.-¿Quiénes son estas personas?-

-No es momento para explicaciones ¿que sucede Sai?- Mientras el pelinegro se preparaba para hablar entre uno de las paredes cristalizadas de la casa Kakashi observaba con atención cuando sus ojos negros lograron notar a Sai su corazón y su mente se helaron.

-Sai…-Dijo bajito, sin siquiera hacer ruido observo al pelinegro contmplando sus movimientos.-"No has cambiado nada… Sigues como te recuerdo Sai…"- Kakashi estaba nostalgico pero decidió permanecer en es lugar.

-Pues lo que sucede Itachi es que Orochimaru… Tus teorías son ciertas.-

-Mis teorías… ¿Que sabes Sai?-

-Itachi hace algunos días Orochimaru me asigno ir a investigar una de las catacumbas, lo bueno es que fui solo; pero lo que había adentro…- Sai bajo la cabeza en señal de enojo.- Itachi en ese lugar estaba lo que apenas quedaba de Sarutobi.-

-¿Qué?- Itachi se sobre salto.-¿Esta vivo?-

-No Itachi afortunadamente llegue en sus últimos momentos y me dijo…- Sai saco varios papeles de entre su abrigo y los extendió en la mesa de la sala.- Sarutobi-sama en sus ultimas palabras me dio la clave de la Profecía Itachi.- Sai observo a Naruto y a Gaara.

-No te preocupes por ellos Sai… Puedes confiar en ellos.- Sai continúo.

-Escucha Itachi, la clave de la profecía esta en el ultimo hibrido existente.- Cuando Sai dijo estas palabras un sonido se escucho tras la pared cristalizada en donde se encontraba Kakashi.

Los presentes giraron su rostro para descubrir de quien se trataba en seguida Kakashi salio de atrás del muro y saludo.- Perdón se me cayeron algunas cosas y…-

Sai estaba petrificado sus manos temblaban su cuerpo estaba estático era como si hubiese visto un fantasma kakashi camino hasta donde estaba libre uno de los muebles y tomoa siento.-Sai creo que esto es importante pero… Lo terminaremos luego, ustedes deben hablar.- Itachi tomo de la mano a su rubito y los dos hermanos e Itachi abandonaron la casa para permitir que Sai y Kakashi platicaran tranquilos.

-¿Irán a estar bien?- Pregunto Gaara.

-Es lo más seguro.-

-¿Qué sucede Tebayo?-

-Ven Naruto te lo explicaremos.- Los tres llegaron hasta el parque la luz que apenas emitía la lámpara iluminaba las bancas.

_**En cuanto a Kakashi y Sai…**_

Ni uno de los dos decía nada, Sai solo tomoa siento lentamente y entrelazo las manos mientras que sus ojos se perdían en el piso, Kakashi por otro lado se moría por acercarse a el, cuando el silencio y el deliberado sonido del reloj en la sala les estorbo el primero en hablar fue Kakashi.

-Que bu…-

-Pense que estabas muerto.- Sai interfirió a Kakashi de la manera más seca.- Todo este tiempo te crei muerto.- La mirada de Sai se encajo en los ojos de Kakashi.-¿No diras nada?-

Kakashi se levanto de su asiento pero cuando esto ocrrio Sai se le tiro ensima ambos cayeron al piso mientras que Kakashi recibia golpes en todo el pecho.

-¡¡¡¡ERES UN, CREI QUE ESTABAS MUERTO CREI QUE!!!- Sai se partió sobre Kakashi unaves más el Uchiha lloraba como niño, cuando sus sollozos arremetieron con su respiración los brazos de Kakashi le abrazaron.

-Yo te extrañe mucho Sai…- La vos de Kakashi se hizo hilito.- Pa..Pase todos estos años tratando de olvidarte pero ni dos siglos son suficientes para olvidar esos bellos ojos negros… Y esos deliciosos y delicados gemidos…- Sai observo apunto de llorar o tra ves a Kakashi pero el albinos e adelanto a las lagrimas y beso calidamente a Sai.

Ambos despedían todo su amor en ese beso, perdiendo el la noción del tiempo los besos de Kakashi fueron guiados hasta el cuello de Sai, causando un gemidito ahogado al pelinegro.- Ahh Siempre temblaba cada ves que me acariciabas en ese lugar Kakashi.- Sai hablaba un poco triste.

-Ya no quiero estar sin ti Sai.- Los brazos de Kakashi apretaron el delegado cuerpo del Uchiha y una ves más sus bocas se conectaron.

-Ni yo… Humm Te amo Kakashi.- Las caricias aumentaban entre ambos.

-Yo también jamás deje de amarte Sai…- Cuando las caricias y besos tomaron rumbo definido, una fuerte y molesta inquietud rodeo a Sai.

-Kakashi.. Humggg.. Es…. Hummm.- El albino no queria escuchar queria tenerlo una ves más pero Kakashi se separo del beso.- Espera Kakashi no… Ahhh…- Las mnos de Kakashi se colaron en los pantalones de Sai acariciando por ensima de la tela.- Kakashi hummm Por favor para…-

-¿Ya no quieres que seamos uno Sai?.-

-No ahhhh No es eso Kakashi escúchame…-

-¿Qué sucede?- Kakashi detuvo las caricias y presto atención.

Sai estaba agitado y un poco sonrojado.- Tengo que hablar con Itachi es importante.-

-Eso pede esperar amor.-

-No Kakashi Orochimaru asesino a Sarutobi y a los Ancestros.- Las caricias se pararon de golpe Kakashi observo a los negros de Sai.

-¿Eso es cierto?-

-Si Kakashi…-

-¿Qué rayos quiere ese Orochimaru?-

-Acabar de una ves con la luz Kakashi.-

-¿Pero como quiere lograra esto?- Ambos se ayudaron a levantarse y acomodándose en el sofá, Kakashi tomo la mano de Sai.

-Por lo que me dijo Sarutobi, Orochimaru solo tiene dos preoblemas por las que no puede llevar la profesía aun.- Sai observo los ojos de su albino y continio.- La fecha y…-

¿Y?-

-El hibrido.- Kakashi paludecio más de lo normal, y Sai noto esto.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?-

-¿y Orochimaru sabe en donde se encuentra el Hibirdo?-

-No pero lo esta buscando por todas partes, el momento se esta acercando rápidamente.- Kakashi estaba impresionado por lo que Sai le había dicho, unos minutos después Itachi Naruto y Gaara entraron una ves más a la casa.

-¿Ya se arreglo todo?-

-Si.- Dijeron ambos tomandose de las manos.- Ahora Itachi tienes que saber que es lo que planea Orochimaru.-

Sai confeso una ves más los planes del Ancestro y cuando tuvo oportunidad comento.- Además Itachi de tener a todas los grupos de Vampiros el esta reclutando a jóvenes humanos.-

-¿Qué?- Itachi se sobre salto

-Esta loco.- Gaara hablo molesto.-¿Pero para que quiere a los humanos?-

-No tengo idea.-

-¿Pero?... ¿El no sabe en donde esta el Hibrido Tebayo?-

-No el sigue buscándolo.-

-Entonces hay que encontrarlo antes.- Gaara se tronaba los dedos.

-Eso no será nada fácil, solo existen tres posibles candidatos…- Sai tomo uno de los sobres de Manila que estaban entre los papeles y abriéndolo por primera ves dijo.- Se supone que aquí están registrados los tres posibles Híbridos que fueron clasificados por Sarutobi y los demás ancestros.-

-¿Quién…Quien te dio esa información Sai?- Kakashi sudaba.

-Sarutobi en su ultima voluntad me pidio que fuera por estos papeles a uno de sus escondites y pues no había nadie el lugar estaba fuertemente sellado.- Kakashi observo con nerviosismo como Sai separaba el sello del sobre, cuando el sobre por fin estuvo abierto saco un documento bastante viejo Sai lo observo de todos los ángulos era un árbol genealógico Sai coloco el documento en el medio de la mesa siguiendo el rastro de cada uno de los miembro de la familia.-¿Qué extraño no aparece el apellido de la familia?-

-Fiajte bien en este lugar el documento se dobla.- Gaara tomo uno de los extremos del documento y lo estiraron despacio, para dejar ver uno de los árboles genealógicos más grandes.-Ahí esta el apellido dice…-

-¡¡¡HATAKE!!!- Los tres presentes Itachi, Naruto y Gaara observaron a Kakashi mientras Sai aun no se la creía.

-¿Kakashi tu lo sabias?- Sai apenas hablo.

-Si soy el ultimo miembro de mi familia, yo soy el Hibrido que busca Orochimaru Sai…- Los presentes se petrificaron al conocer esto.

-Sai, lo importante es que ya sabemos quien es ahora hay que actuar como que no supieramos nada.-

-Si Itachi los e pero… Sasuke se esta encargando de buscarlo.-

-¿Qué? Ese maldito nombre otra ves.- Gaara se enfado.

-Tranquilo Gaara.- Naruto calmo a su hermano.

-No es tan fácil engañar a Sasuke, y lo peor mañana por la noche iniciara su persecución.- Kakashi se rasco la cabeza.

-Yo me hago cargo de el…- Los presentes observaron a Gaara tras lo que dijo.

-Eso estaría bien Gaara.- Itachi aplaudió la palabra del pelirrojo.- Mientras Gaara entretiene a Sasuke nosotros podemos encargarnos de borrar toda evidencia.-

-Y sacar el libro negro.-

-¿Libro negro?- Itachi se impresiono.- Orochimaru tiene el libro negro.-

-Si hace poco lo encontró, utilizando a los Humanos.-

-Pues creo que esta ves, tenemos un problema si Orochimaru tiene ese libro podrá imponer la maldición.- Los cinco pensaban a todo loq eu daban sus mentes.

-Pues todo se reduce a esto, el tal Orochimaru, no sabe nada de quiene s el hibrido bueno pues entonces haremos esto yo entretengo al idiota de Sasuke… Sin ofender chicos y Itachi y su hermano entretienen a Orochimaru y Naruto y Kakashi va por el libro.- Gaara dio la más precisa solución.

-¿Y yo que haré Gaara?- Naruto estaba confundido.

-Tu hermanito te quedas en casa n.n-

-¬¬ Ni lo pienses GAARA.-

-No comiencen esto es muy serio Gaara Naruto.- Kakashi reprendía a los chicos.- Bien estoy de acuerdo con lo que dijo Gaara pero, creo que Naruto debería venir conmigo.-

-¡¡¿Qué?!!- Esta ves el grito fue doble Gaara e Itachi se sobre saltaron.

-Si pues verán Naruto, además de ser muy fuerte puede entretener a los que vigilen el lugar.-

-¡¡¡¡QUIERES USAR A MI HERMANO DE CARNADA KAKASHI!!!!-

-No lo veo así pero je si -

-Me niego.-

-Yo te apoyo Gaara.-

-O.O- Sai estaba estático Itachi ya parecía tener confianza con esa gente y algo que le impresionaba era que… estaba feliz…-

-Pues un pepino Gaara yo quiero ser carne tebayo, me Tacna la carne.- Naruto sonreía.

-No Naruto Carnada sebo, ¿entiendes?-

-ya entendí Gaara no necesitas gritarme.-

Bien ya suficiente, Itachi ya nos pondremos de acuerdo por ahora debo irme o Sasuke sospechara de mi y ni se diga de Orochimaru.-

-¿Qué ya te vas? T.T- Kakashi entristeció de golpe.

-Si Kakashi, debo irme, pero pronto nos veremos otra ves.- Sai se acerco al albino y se despidio con un beso fogoso.

-Kawaiii Kakashi ya tiene novio juju tebayo.-

-Vaya me alegro que ya estén contentos.- Itachi acompaño a su Koi.

Mientras que Gaara solo observaba un poco molesto.- Mmmm Si comos sea.- Naruto se acerco a su hermano y le dijo con tono picaron.

-¿Oye Ne-san y para cuando conoceré a tu novio? JI, JI, JI, JI…-

- ¡¡¡No molestes Naruto!!!-Gaara se retiro de la sala para dejar solos a los cuatro tortolos.

9 ... 9

_**En casa de Itachi y Naruto…**_

Ambos chicos entraban a su tranquilo hogar situado en los alrededores de un bello puerto ya eran las 3:00am Naruto arrastraba las piernas para caminar pues había tenido una noche e inicio de madrigada pesados, Itachi por otro lado se acerco a su rubito y ambos caminaban a la habitación en donde ambos solían descansar desde que Naruto se fue a vivir con el.

-¿Tienes sueño Naruto?-

-Un poco.- El rubio bostezo con tantas ganas que Itachi acaricio su cabecita rubia.

-Entonces duerme.-

-¿Tu también dormirás?-

-No a mi me faltan horas despierto.- El Uchiha se soltó de Naruto y se acerco al mini estudio para buscar información del libro negro.- Que descanses amor yo me quedo un rato.-

-Esta bien.- Naruto llego a cuestas a su cama y se tiro en seco en la dichosa cama… cuando el rubito logro ver por la ventana aún estaban presentes las estrellas y el cielo negro azulado, de la nada le inicio a dar sed, pero la pereza gano y cerro los ojos… En instantes el rubio comenzó a soñar una imagen se le vino a sus sueños Itachi y el estaban en una cama desnudos y acariciándose a lo lejos en el sueño se escuchaban sus gemidos minutos después Naruto se desperto asustado y agitado su corazón se le hiba a salir, se sentía agitado su boca tenía sed pero no sabía por que cuando logro levantarse de la cama se acerco a la mesa de noche para prender la lamparita una ves más se sentó en la cama pero algo estaba mal un enorme bulto molestaba entre sus piernas, tocando ese lugar y sin darse cuenta acaricio el bulto cuando Naruto sintió que las caricias de dicho bultito le hacían respirar rápido el rubio bajo su mirada.-¿Y…Y esto?- Dijo cuando observo entre sus ropas.

Naruto trago saliva su pene estaba erecto.-¿Pero por que estoy tan excitado?- El rubito comenzó a sentir que su cuerpo le pedía algo, algo que el solo no podía saciar cuando esto ocurrió Naruto se paro rápido y bajo las gradas a zancadas para llegar a donde estaba Itachi al llegar a la puerta del mini estudio observo a Itachi quien sostenía su quijada y leía interesado su libro.-"Ahhh Itachi…"- El rubio se acerco despació por detrás de Itachi y bajando despacio hasta el nivel del rostro de Itachi le giro de golpe.

-¡Na…. Hummm…- Itachi fue besado sorpresivamente la lengua del kitsune se enredaba con la suya esto hizo que Itachi costosamente se pusiera en pie y abrazara por lacintura a su rubio cuando Itachi logro sentir el miembro de Naruto sus cejas se elevaron y el beso tomo curso.

Naruto besaba desesperado no dejaba ni respirar a Itachi, el Uchiha mayor no entendía que le sucedía a su adorado rubio y estuvo a punto de separar el beso pero…-Hummgggg humgggg.- Dos gemidos se colaron en su boca esto dio rienda suelta a su excitación, El azabache de cabellos largos se topo con la mesa de estudio y arrojo a un lado los libros para dejar libre la mesa cuando esta estuvo libre Itachi tomo por la cintura a Naruto y lo sentó en la mesa cuando esto paso Naruto soltó el beso.

-Ita….Ahhhh…Itachi…- Naruto jadeaba y gemía estaba sonrojado y sudando, la imagen para Itachi fue excitante sin decir una sola palabra Itachi rasgo las ropas de Naruto mientras que Naruto hacia lo mismo con las de su Itachi.- Te… Te necesito Itachi… Quiero que me hagas tuyo Házmelo Itachi por favor.- Naruto estaba ansioso.

-Claro Naruto te haré el amor pero antes quiero saber si estas seguro, es nuestra primera ves.-

-Si….Ahhh Te lo ruego… por favor….- Naruto aruñaba el pecho de Itachi pidiendo placer, Itachi no espero ni un minuto más y recosto a Naruto en la mesa quedando este con las piernas flexionadas y abiertas.- ¿Qué haras? Ahhh Ajahhhh Itachi no puedo más.- Itachi acariciaba el miembro de Naruto con una de sus manos y colocando su cabea entre las piernas del rubio lamio el miembro de su koi con mucho cuidado y lujuria.- Ahhhhgggg Itachi….Más por favor…. Más Ahhh…Ahhhhhh Oh Dios que es esto hummmm.- Itachi noto que Naruto estaba bastante excitado y mientras lamía y engullía pensó.

-"¿Que le estará pasando?"-Pero a Itachi no le importo saber más y con cuidado metió uno de sus dedos en la entradita de Naruto.

-Ahhh hummmmm No pares…- El dedo de Itachi se movía en círculos luego sometió otro más cuando el segundo entro sintió que la entrada de Naruto se estaba humedeciendo con mucha rapidez.-

Cuando el juego de los dedos termino Itachi soltó el miembro de Naruto y separándose de su Koi le tomo de las manos y le dijo.- Ven.- Itachi llego a una silla en al cual se acomodo Naruto entendió rápidamente la idea y acomodándose en el regazo de Itachi se sentó despacio Itachi introdujo el hinchado miembro en la entradita de Naruto.

-Ahhhh Duele… Duele mu… ahhhhh Itachi ahggg.- Naruto fue penetrado completamente cuando esto sucedió los brazos de el rubio se enredaron en el cuello de Itachi y su boca dejaba salir estocadas de aire.- Por favor… HAZME SENTIR ITACHI.- Itachi inicio las envestidas con rapidez, su miembro de deslizaba fácilmente por aquel lugar mientras que Naruto gritaba en gemido.- Ahhhh Me voy a correr Itachi…-

-Amgggg Ahhh Naruto.- Itachi se aferro a la espalda de Naruto mientras su miembro penetraba una y otra ves a Naruto.

-Ahhh Itachi.- Naruto se dejo venir entre sus cuerpos pero su cuerpo continuaba su acción, cuando el miembro de Naruto librero su líquido este una ves más engroso.- ¡¡¡Quiero más… Más Itachi por favor…!!!-

Itachi no dejo que su rubito sufriera más y costosamente se levanto aún con el en brazos para llevarlo a la habitación en esta Itachi dejo caer despacio a Naruto este se acomodo y esperaba ansioso que Itachi lse acomodara Itachi secoloco entra las piernas de Naruto y una ves más penetro despació.-Humm.- Un gemido salio de sus labios Itachi al igual que Naruto estaba bastante excitado, una ves más las envestidas comenzarón Itachi acariciaba el pecho de Naruto a la ves envestía con fuerza. Los ojos de Naruto se cerraban en cada envestida y su boca jadeaba.

Itachi en cuestión de segundos sentía venirse agachandose a Naruto le abrazo como nunca.- Humm Naruto…- El Uchiha acelero las envestidas, causando descontrol en ambos.

-Ita….Ahhhhh…- Naruto sentía como todo su ser era llenado por el miembro de Itachi era algo delicioso y a la ves extraño pero entre tantas envestidas el rubio y su corazón ya no pudieron más y una ves más se corrio entre ambos, Itachi al sentir como su pene ara apresado por la entrada de Naruto no pudo evitar lo que venía.

-Naruto no puedo más Ahhh hummm.- El orgasmo llego por parte del Uchiha liberando todo su ser dentro de Naruto este podía sentir como el miembro de su Koi palpitaba llenándolo por dentro Itachi después de el orgasmo se dejo caer suave sobre el pecho de Naruto.- ¿Qué…Que fue eso?- Dijo apneas el pelinegro.

-No…No se pero creo que…Hay Creo que esto me gusto muchísimo.- Naruto respiraba cortadamente y con dificultad podía expresar palabra.

-Mi Naruto… Te amo.- Itachi se acerco a la boca del mencionado y la beso con mucho amor y cansancio.

-Hummm U.U.- Itachi observo la expresión de su koi.

-¿Que sucede?-

-Si me besas así otra ves creo que me darán ganas.-

-Humm Tenemos todo el día para hacerlo Naruto.-

- ¿En serio tebayo?-

-Si… Este día no lo olvidaras nunca mi amor.- Itachi una ves más besos a su caliente rubito.

-¡¡¡Ahhh Itachi…!!!-

9 ... 9

_**28 de febrero 2:30pm…**_

Gaara caminaba de un lado a otro no por que estuviera nervioso…Bueno si un poco pues Kakashi ya le había entregado la que supuestamente sería la cura para su mal pero una ves más el albino fue cuestionado por Gaara.

-¿Crees que funcione?-

-Si Gaara es lo más probable… Pero recuerda que…- En ese preciso momento en el que el peli gris iba a mencionar algo el teléfono de su casa sonó.-Humm Espera ¿Diga?-

-Kakashi…-

-Sai, ¿Qué nos tienes?-

-Esta noche será Kakashi… Avisa a los demás nos encontraremos en el Mall a las 7:00pm.-

-De acuerdo cuídate mucho Sai…- Kakashi cortó la llamada. Bueno es hora de que preparemos todo, esta ves tu rival será muy fuerte y debes ir preparado, recuerda solo lo mantendrás ocupado no lo mates aunque sea el enemigo el es el hermano de Sai e itachi.-

-Entiendo.- Gaara estaba más tranquilo ajustando todo su armamento.

-Bueno prepare otra dosis para ti, recuerda tomarla exactamente a las 8:00pm.- Gaara tomo el frasquito y lo miro de reojo.

-No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco Kakashi.-

-Jah de nada… hummm ¿Y el otro frasquito de Naruto?-

-O.O Hay no…- Gaara se rebusco en sus ropas y luego corrió al sesto de ropa sucia desde el lugar grito.- ¡¡¡¡NARUTO ME VA A MATAR!!!!-

-¬¬ No se lo diste.-

-No T.T- Gaara estaba simple y sencillamente preocupado y comos y comos i estuvieran escuchando el telefono de Kakashi sonó otra ves.

-Diga.-

-¡¡¡¿Kakashi ¿Qué rayos le pasa a Naruto?!!!- Ese era Itachi, quien gritaba del otro lado de la línea.

-Hay Kami Itachi por lo que más quieras trae a Naruto para acá Ra´pido.-

-¡¡¡Pero como lo llevo si ya no puede ni quedarse hummmm con ropa!!!- Itachi se escuchaba agitado y bastante asustado.

-Hummm…- El albino pensó en algo rápido.-A ver Itachi lo que le pasa a Naruto es que entro en celo prueba con una ducha fría.-

-¡¡¡YA LO HICE!!!!-

-o.o- Gaara estaba impresionado por los gritos.-Hay Naruto no aguanta nada ¬¬.-

-¬¬ Así mira quien habla tu te pones peor.- Kakashi regreso ala llamada.- Mira Itachi mantenlo ocupado vamos para aya…-

Los dos cazadores salieron de la casa como si el mismísimo versebu les siguiera, dos horas después ya estaban en casa de Itachi, kakashi se acerco a a puerta.-¿Sería correcto que tocaramos?-

-¬¬ Dejamelo a mi.- Gaara tiro la puerta de una sola patada y desde adentro Itachi le gritaba.

-¡¡¡¡¡ESO NO ERA NECESARIO!!!-

-Yo la reparo.- Kakashi dejo a Gaara para que levantara la puerta mientras se acerco a Itachi.

-¿En donde esta?-

-Arriba, no tuve opción más que atarlo.- Itachi se veía debil, aruñado, rasgado y entre otras cosas que le hizo el kitsune Gaara notando los chupones en el cuello de Itachi no pudo evitarse de decir una que otra estupidez.

-Pensé que el Vampiro eras tu JA, Ja, ja, ja.-

-Eso no es gracioso un momento… ¿Y a ti por que no te afecta?-

-Kakashi hizo un antídoto para eso y por eso estoy como una lechuguita.- Itachi le miraba de pies a cabeza.

-Si pero creo que estas drogado tu no hablas así.- En ese mismo momento Kakashi bajo.

-Pues tienes toda la razón Itachi, veras te explicare, cuando Gaara entra en peridoto de celo su personalidad cambia a otra distinta, y creo que lo mismo sucede con Naruto.

-Vaya que difícil es ser licántropo… ¿Oye y a ti por que no te afecta si eres un hibrido?-

-Por que yo me hago mis propios antídotos.-

-Amm No se pero hay que ir de compras Kakashi - Gaara tenía razón el mensaje de Sai.

-Oh si tienes razón Itachi, esta noche será.-

-De acuerdo.- Kakashi saco uno de sus mapas.

-El plan es este…-

9 ... 9

_**Ese mismo día 7:00pm alrededores del Hotel…**_

Sai se acercaba a los alrededores específicamente uno de los restaurantes más caros del lugar encontrandose con Naruto, Itachi y Kakashi.

-Sai.- Kakashi se acerco abrazandolo.-

-¿Ya esta todo listo?-

-Si Sai todo listo…- Kakashi asintio a la ves que apoyo lo dicho por el mayor de los Uchiha.-¿Sasuke ya salio?-

-No aún no.- El pelenigro observo por la ventana notando que Sasuke salía del hotel.- Esta saliendo…- Sasuke quien era observado de lejos se acomodo sus abrigos y comenzó a caminar.- Ya se fue… Escuchen, el libro negro esta en la suit presidencial de Orochimaru Itachi y yo trataremos de entretenerlo tiene aproximadamente cuestión de segundos para tomarlo…-

-Bueno hay que hacer.- Kakashi dio tres pasos.

-Kakashi… ten cuidado…-

-No te preocupes.-

-Espera Kakashi saldremos nosotros primero ya saben cual es la señal.- Itachi y Sai salieron del restaurante.

9 ... 9

_**Lejos del Hotel en una zona de construcción… **_

Sasuke ya estaba en el lugar indicado por Sai, pues al parecer su hermano le había comentado que uno de los cazadores estaría presente, en la mente Sasuke pasaban varias cosas una que al fin tendría al cazador para vencerlo y llevarselo de una buena ves a Orochimaru y la otra…-"De seguro es un licantropo, tengo que estar listo…"- Cuando el azabache entro a lo que parecía la bodega del lugar sintió la respiración de otra persona el lugar estaba bastante oscuro pero agudizando y poniendo sus ojos rojos logro ver lo que a su alrededor había.

Un sonido en seco se escucho como si alguien hubiese saltado a otro lugar, otro ruido más hizo sobre saltarse al azabache pues este provino de atrás de el Sasuke sonrío de medio lado.-¡¡¡¿Eres tu cazador?!!!-

-Vaya muy inteligente el chupa sangre.- Gaara se mofo un poco.

-Oye por que no sales y nos conocemos mejor, prometo no lastimarte ¡jum!-

-No se me molesta ese olor…-

-¿Qué olor?-

-Tu olor sabáis que los licantropos tenemos un olfato mucho más avanzado que el de los humanos.- Gaara agil y rápidamente se trepo a otro de las vigas del lugar para lograr llegar ala puerta.

-Quedate quieto para que te pueda matar maldito.-

-¿Me quieres?... Ven por mi…- Gaara corio dejándose ver por Sasuke el pelirrojo llego hasta lo alto de la construcción para quedar sobre una de las rampas de cemento que sería la azotea del futuro edificio, agachandose un poco observo la hora.-"ya es hora…"- Y efectivamente faltaban 10 minutos para que fuesen las 8:00pm, Gaara saco uno de sus frascos y acuando estuvo a punto de tomarlo Sasuke le encajo un golpe, Gaara al caer al piso observo como el frasco caía.-"Rayos".- Cuando giro su rostro hacia donde provino el golpe se encontró con Sasuke este ya se acercaba para golpearlo, pero el pelirrojo dio un salto y aterrizando a cuatro le observo cabreado.

-Hay que pena el cazador perdió su frasquito.- Sasuke se mofaba, la imagen era aterradora la rampa de sementó estaba oscura solo era iluminada por las pocas luces de la ciudad que apenas llegaban a esta y el frió viento de la noche se colaba entre los cabellos de ambos.-"Vamos Cazador muéstrame lo que tienes".- Sasuke estaba excitado al fin una pelea frente a frente con el famoso cazador el azabache se tronada cada uno de los dedos luego de un rato el Uchiha se quito sus gruesos abrigos para lanzarlos a un lado una brisa fría y fuerte acaricio los mechones negros que cubrían en rostro de Sasuke.

Gaara trago saliva.-"Olvídate del estupido frasco Gaara"- Gaara se puso en pie y quitándose todo su armamento le dijo.- Esta bien Uchiha lucharemos a mano limpia.-

-Vaya eres de respetar… Pero te recuerdo que aquí el más fuerte soy yo.- Ambos chicos que representaban sus especies se observaban con profundidad, el viento aún seguía sopando y cuando Gaara observaba al azabache para deducir como atacarlo un impulso extraño provino desde su interior.-"No ahora no"- Gaara trago saliva su cuerpo comenzaba a sudar y sus piernas a temblar su corazón estaba agitado su respiración inicio su agitación.

-Estoy esperando.- Gaara al escuchar esto se lanzo sobre el Uchiha, Sasuke sonrío de medio lado y espero a que Gaara llegara para lanzarlo, pero para su sorpresa cuando Gaara cayo sobre el el peso de su cuerpo los arrojo a ambos al piso.- Ahggg.- Gaara estaba sobre Sasuke clavando sus manos en el hombro de este, sus ojos se conectaron, Sasuke no entendía por que no podía moverse y es que el agarre de Gaara fue bastante fuerte y poderoso su cuerpo estaba apresándolo fuertemente al piso, el azabache espero el primer golpe cerrando los ojos pero…

En ese preciso momento Gaara beso los labios pálidos de Sasuke, el azabache al sentir esto se quito de enzima a Gaara, Sasuke estaba en shock y lo único que pensó fue-"¿Qué..Que rayos le pasa?"- Cuando los ojos de Sasuke observaron a Gaara noto que el pelirrojo estaba jadeante y totalmente sonrojado sus ojos le miraban con deseo.-"¿Pero que coños le pasa?"- Cuando Gaara noto que Sasuke estaba en Shock una ves más se lanzo sobre el para besarlo, en este caso el beso duro unos segundos más pero Sasuke salio de su Chock y lo alejo un poco.-Pe…Pero que rayos haces? ¿Qué te pasa cazador?-

Gaara sin poder controlar lo que decía le dijo con vos sensual y grave.- Me gustas …Te…Te quiero aquí y ahora….- Sasuke al escuchar esto parpadea dos veces y observa el rostro de Gaara con mucha atención y cuidado.

-"Su…Su rostro parece porcelana, sus ojos son como dos gemas verdes… Su boca…Su boca es calida… ¿Qué me sucede… Realmente me gusta el cazador?"- Los ojos negros como la noche después de todos estos pensamientos recaen en las orbes verdes de Gaara caundo esto sucede Gaara una ves más besa a Sasuke, para su sorpresa Sasuke contesta al beso de Gaara sometiendo suavemente su lengua, mientras el beso se tornaba caliente las manos del Uchiha giran con violencia a Gaara para controlar la situación, as manos del azabache se posan encaminan a aruñar las molestas ropas del pelirrojo y de un solo tirón Sasuke desgarra la camisa del cazador dejando ver su pecho Gaara por otro lado respiraba agitado su sed y deseos una ves más le atacaron por su mente no pasaba nada más que el solo echo que quería placer.

Sasuke acaricio por unos momento el pecho de Gaara y luego dejando quita su mano derecha sobre este una de sus uñas se alargo y con el dedo índice acaricio con crueldad a Gaara dejando a su paso una herida no tan profunda esto causo que el cuerpo de Gaara sangrara al ver la sangre en la herida Sasuke se agacho para lamerla con sensualidad sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Gaara el cual gemía y cerraba los ojos con fuerza.-¡¡¡Ahhh Eres bueno ahummm!!!-

Cuando el azabache escucho esto, su boca la cual había succionado la sangre de la herida se dirigio al cuello del pelirrojo, en ese lugar Sasuke abrió su boca para mostrar sus dientes y colmillos.- Dejare una pequeña marca Cazador.- Sasuke beso primero el cuello de Gaara para luego mordisquearlo sin lastimar ni succionar sangre.

-¡¡¡Ahh…Ahhhhh!!!- Gaara sintió morir cuando Sasuke acariciaba su cuello de esa forma, pero mientras Sasuke continuaba besando y lamiendo el cuello de Gaara sus manos ya estaban entre los pantalones del cazador acariciando y abriendo el cierre de este, cuando Sasuke logro liberar el hinchado miembro de Gaara este se separo del cuello para vr una ves más esos ojos verdes y con vos ronca y agitada le confeso.

-La tienes grande cazador.- Gaara frunció al seño al sentir como las manos delgadas de Sasuke masturbaban su miembro.- Pero la mía te hará sentir en la gloria.- Sasuke se libero de sus ropas mientras que Gaara seguía en el piso jadeando.-Sabes te portaste mal conmigo al princpio y por eso…te castigare…- una de als manos de Sasuke llevo las manos de Gaara hasta arriba de su cabeza pelirrojo y ahí Sasuke las apreso con una sola mano mientras que su otra mano tomaba su miembro y el de Gaara cuando esto ocurrió Sasuke masturbo con dificultad ambos miembros el roze de ambos saco de quicio a Gaara.

-¡¡¡Ya basta…Ahhhh házmelo te lo ruego!!!-

-Hummm ¿Lo quieres?.- Gaara al escuchar esta pregunta se solto del agarre de e intento girar a sasuke.- No tranquilo Gaara lo aremos a mi modo.- El azabache una ves más apreso las manos de Gaara mientras sus ojos negros observaban el rostro llenod e deseo de Gaara sus pensamientos eran.-"No tengo idea que le ocurre pero debo aprovechar, de verdad me gusta y a decir verdad tiene un cuerpo muy apetecible hummm pronto liberare tus deseos cazador"- Sasuke abrio las piernas de Gaara con sus mismas rodillas y al hacer esto Gaara flxiono sus piernas.-¿Parece que ya sabes que hacer no?- El azabache recibio un gemido en contestación.

-¡¡¡Amm ahjahhh!!-

-Acabare con tu sufrimiento Cazador.- Sasuke sin siquiera preparar a Gaara introdujo su hinchado miembro con dificultad.- Ahhh Esats muy apretado…-

-Ahhhh más, más Ahhh siii.- Gaara gritaba pero no de dolor si no de placer Sasuke al lograr penetrar por completo se acerco a Gaara para besarlo con lujuria cuando sus lenguas se acariciaban ambos humedecieron sus bocas y al soltarse del beso un hilito de saliva se golgo en ambas bocas.

-Ahhh eres condenadamente delicioso cazador.- Sasuke inicio sus envestidas observando como el cuerpod e Gaara se movía por las penetraciones, para el la imagen era perfecta pues al chocar sus cuerpos los cabellos de Gaara saltaban así como su cuerpo.

-Ahh.Ahhhhh Ahhhhh Ajahhhhh Ma….Más Ra…Rapido por favor.-

-A claro que te lo hare más rápido.- una de las piernas de Gaara se elevo para poder hacer más profundas las penetraciones cuando Gaara sintió que todo su ser era tocado no pudo evitar sentir que llegaría a su limite, pero algo más paso…-¿Quieres correrte? No aún no Gaara.- La mnso de Sasuke acaricio parte de los cabellos de Gaara para luego acariciar su mejía después de hacer esto Sasuke acerco su mano a uno de sus bolsillos.- Sabes siempre quice probar esto en alguien.- El Uchiha menor saco de sus ropas un pequeño aro.

-¿Qu…Que es eso ahhh?-

-Esto Gaara, te ayudara a que no puedas terminar no por ahora.- Despacio la mano de Sasuke acaricio el miembrod e Gaara y con dos de sus dedos deslizo el pequeño anillo hasta dejarlo en la base del miembro de Gaara.

-¡¡¡Ahhhggg Duele mucho!!!-

-Esa es la idea cazador, ahora te dare el placer que jamás pensaste.- Sasuke inicio las envestidas mucho más rapidas y profundas.

-Ahhh No quítalo quiero tengo que Ahhhhh.- Gaara era envestido con fuerza y poder, cuando Sasuke se aburrió de la pose beso a Gaara una ves más en los labios y le dijo.

-¿Quieres que te lo quite?-

-Ajahhh Onegai quítalo.-

.-Entonces obedece mis ordenes Gaara.- El pelirrojo asintió.- Bien por favor gira tu cuerpo.- Gaara así lo hizo cuando el estuvo boca abajo Sasuke elevo sus caderas y abriendose paso una ves más penetro a Gaara.

-Ahhhh.- Gaara arqueo su espalda hasta donde le daba.-"Qu…Que es esto Sasuke… Yo ahhh"- Gaara no podía ni pensar por si mismo Sasuke introducía con suavidad su meiembor deslizandolo con facilidad por la entrada de Gaara la cuela se extendía y humedecia en cada penetración, las piernas y el cuerpod e Gaara estaban temblando, un impulso le hizo ver a su izquierda en dodne estaba su movíl cuandoo logro ver la hora la tranquilidad llego a su mente.-"YA casi es media noche Ahh aguanta Gaara aguanta"-

Sasuke ahora penetrava con rapidez y cuando el se sintio venir acaricio la espalda de Gaara y agachandose lamio su espalda para luego mordisquearla.

-¡¡¡Ahhhh No puedo más por favor quitamelo!!!- Sasuke removio su mano hasta donde estaba el miembro de Gaara y liverandolo del anillo poso sus dedos en la punta del miembrod e Gaara.- ¡¡¡¿Qué…Que haces sueltame?!!!-

-Juntos Gaara.- El cuerpo de Sasuke se tenso por completo y su miembro comenzo a palpitar en la entrada de Gaara.- Ahhhhhhhh Gaara.- Cuando su miembro estuvo a punto de erupcionar dentro de el pelirrojo soltó el miembro de Gaara.

-¡¡¡¡Ahhhh No puedo más ¡!!!- Ambos llegaron al orgasmo al mismo tiempo Gaara derramo toda su semilla en el piso del lugar mientras que Sasuke se liberaba dentro del pelirrojo.

Ambos estaban exhaustos y jadeantes Gaara sintió que Sasuke le apretaba fuertemente por las caderas se sentía como si estuviese aferrado o asustado, los ojos de Gaara se cerraron esto había sifo demasiado, placer para el y cayendo inerte al piso perdio el conocimiento, Sasuke por otro lado respiraba aturdido.

-¿Que hice?- Sus orbes negras se posaron en el cuerpo delgado y pálido de Gaara, acercándose a su rostro y saliéndose despacio del interior de este acaricio sus mechones rojos los cuales estaban pegados a su frente por el sudor.- ¿Por qué…?- El azabache arrugo el puño de enfado y lo primero que se le vino a la mente fue.-Ya esta, lo e vencido…Es hora de llevarte con Orochimaru… Cazador…- Sasuke se puso en pie vistiéndose rápido se acerco a tomar su abrigo cuando llego a donde estaba Gaara su mirada recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo observando las mordidas echas por el se maldijo.-¡¡¡RAYOS POR QUE TENIA QUE ENAMORARME DE EL!!!- El Uchiha menor no sabía que hacer, si lo llevaba al Hotel de seguro Suigetsu lo echaría de cabeza, cuando Sasuke se desespero noto algo brillante cerca de Gaara.

Colocando su abrigo en el cuerpo desnudo de Gaara se acerco al objeto.-un Celular…- Sus ojos brillaron y haciendo memoria busco en la agenda de contactos el numero de Naruto.

9 ... 9

_**Casa de kakashi…**_

-Todo salio muy bien era de esperarse…- Sai estaba bastante feliz por el logro al robar el libro negro.

-Si tiene razón tebayo, permitanme tengo que tomar agua.- Naruto se levanto de la sala dejando su movil en al mesa cuando el kitsune llego a al cocina su movil timbro.-An Itachi ¿puedes ver quien es?.-

-De acuerdo... Es Gaara-

-Contesta por favor.-

-¿Diga?...-

9 ... 9

_**Zona de construcción…**_

-¡¡¡¿Itachi?!!!- Sasuke se sorprendió al reconocer la vos de Itachi en el celular de Naruto.


	6. Chapter 6 El ataque una vos reconocida

9 ... 9

-¡¡¡SASUKE, SASUKE…¿ERES TU SASUKE?!!!- Itachi trataba de hacer hablar a su hermano desde el otro lado de la línea pero no recibía respuesta lo que logro con tanto grito fue que su pequeño hermano colgara la llamada.

-¿Itachi que paso?- Naruto estaba agitado.

-Era Sasuke…- Agrego el mayor de los Uchiha.

-¿Pero como es que tiene mi número?- Pregunto el rubio.

-No lo tiene Naruto… Sasuke marco desde el celular de Gaara.- En ese preciso momento tanto Kakashi como Naruto se asustaron.

-Itachi.- Sai intento hallarle solución a todo esto pero ya no puedo decir más.

-No puedo creer que Gaara aya perdido contra Sasuke.- Kakashi se puso en pie y mirando a Sai le pregunto.- ¿Sai estas seguro que Sasuke iría solo?-

-Si Kakashi, estoy completamente seguro.- Naruto observaba nervioso a todos los presentes.

-Entonces algo debió ocurrir, Gaara no se deja vencer tan fácil.- Kakashi se abrió paso para ir a su habitación.- Esperen aquí ahora regreso.-

-No te preocupes Naruto no pasa nada, si Sasuke atrapo a Gaara no lo matara Orochimaru lo quiere vivo.- A Naruto por poco se le sale el corazón de asustado que estaba en realidad quería saber si su hermano estaba bien, Kakashi bajo rápidamente acompañado de una Laptop.

-Kakashi ¿Para que es eso Tebayo?-

-Con esto Naruto podré averiguar en donde esta tu hermano pero llevara tiempo.-

Lo que faltaba de la noche llego a su fin sin rastros de Gaara, la verdad es que ni Naruto y los demás pudieron descansar desde que Sasuke llamo.-¡¡¡Suficiente!!!- Naruto se paro enojado.

-Naruto tranquilo.- Itachi tomaba las manos del rubio.

-No Itachi no puedo tranquilizarme tenemos que hacer algo.-

-Naruto… Tienes razón, lo mejor será que me marche, Orochimaru para este entonces debe estar buscando al culpable que robo el libro.- El chico de cabellos cortos y negros se preparo para salir.

-Sai… Pero si llegas a estas horas es obvio que sospechara de ti.- el peli gris tomo suavemente la mano de Sai.

-Kakashi no te preocupes, además de una ves por todas quiero saber si Sasuke…Llevo a Gaara con Orochimaru.- Sai dejo un beso suave en los labios de peli gris y se despidió.

-Yo voy contigo Sai.-

-No Itachi, lo mejor es que permanezcas aquí con ellos yo les informare de acuerdo.- Sai se fue dejando en zozobra a los acompañantes del rubio.

9 ... 9

Ya el día estaba despertando, uno de los edificios de la ciudad los fuertes rayos mañaneros se colaban entre las blancas cortinas de una habitación. El viento de a mañana jugueteaban con tan inmaculadas cortinas: en la sala se podía notar que solo había una cama y unos cuantos muebles entre la soledad de la habitación se logra ver una silueta con una de sus piernas cruzadas ocultándose de los rayos solares y brillantes del día mientras que en la cama un cuerpo delgado y pálido se remueve, entre las sabanas su cuello lleno de pequeñas mordeduras se acomodo una ves más en la almohada pero… Cuando el sueño se extinguió por el ardor de aquellas mordeduras unos ojos se abrieron apenas; la visión era borrosa, las orbes verdes examinaban con atención el cielo falso de la habitación cuando la vista estuvo más centrada el que descansaba en la habitación fue llamado.

-Ya…ya despertaste…- La vos retumbo entre las paredes de la alcoba y en los oídos pálidos de Gaara.-¿Cómo te sientes?- La vos estaba llena de titubeo, Gaara al escuchar esto intento sentarse en la cama pero su cuerpo dolía más sobre todo su retaguardia y espaldas las cueles estaban laceradas un fuerte dolor recorrió su cuello y cuando sobre puso su mano recordó esa vos.

-UCHIHA.- Los ojos del pelirrojo se abrieron grandes al ver al menor de los Uchiha sentado a un lado de la cama.-¿En donde…?- Gaara trago saliva su pensamiento era que tal ves el mal nacido le había entregado a su amo y ancestro al cazador.

-No te precipites Gaara…- Los ojos de Sasuke miraron al piso a lo que Gaara le impacto.- No podría entregarte por nada del mundo.-

-¿He? O.O- Gaara estaba impresionado y cogiendo las cortinas de la habitación cerro la ventana para tapar el resplandor que entraban por esta. -¿Qué tratas de decir Uchiha?-

Sasuke no miraba a los ojos del pelirrojo, si había ganado una pelea con el cazador pero el cazador logro ganar en su corazón.- Lo que intento decir es que no quiero entregarte… Por que… -

-¿Si?-

-No me digas que no recuerdas lo que paso ayer entre nosotros.-

-T-T No…- Gaara mentía el sabía lo que paso pero quería escucharlo de los labios del vampiro que una ves odio.

- Amm… pues tu yo y la luna y entonces cuando tu este… teme… GAARA YO TE QUIERO.- El grito del azabache hizo abrir los ojos de Gaara como dos platos.

-¿Qué tu que?- Gaara jugaba.

-Rayos esto es estupido se supone que tú eres mi enemigo.-

-¡¡¡¿Así y tu como crees que me siento yo después de recordar lo que hicimos anoche?!!!-

-Pues peor que yo supongo.-

-… Que sincero….- Gaara suspiro un poco apretando las sabanas logro decir.- Pues Sasuke usted también me gusta mucho.-

-¿Usted? Pero de que hablas…- Sasuke parpadeo varias veces.

-Es que no tengo confianza contigo aún ¬¬.-

-Gaara…- Sasuke se acerco a su cazador y con delicadeza acaricio los labios tibios y rojos de Gaara para luego decir. - Después de lo de anoche ¿Creo que ya tenemos mucha confianza no lo crees?- Los besos de Sasuke tomaron fuego entre los labios de Gaara, lentamente el cuerpo del pelirrojo cayo una ves más en la cama y ahora Sasuke apresaba su cuerpo al calor de esta, cuando los besos de Sasuke bajaron al cuello de Gaara un pequeño gemido salio de los labios del pelirrojo pero en ese momento el celular de Sasuke sonó como loco.-Hummm No quiero contestar.- Sasuke coloco el celular en la mesa que estaba al lado de la cama pero luego de varios segundos el dichoso aparato no dejaba de sonar.

-Deberías contestar.- Gaara jugaba con los labios del azabache.

-De acuerdo… Pero después, me explicaras que sucede…- Sasuke se levanto de la cama para contestar.

-_Sasuke… Estas en grandes líos_…- Fue lo que escucho el azabache por la otra línea.

-¿Suigetsu?-

-_Si Sasuke si no quieres que Orochimaru acabe con el cazador sal de ahí en este momento_.-

-¿Qué?-

-_El esta afuera con varios guardianes diurnos… Date prisa…_- Sasuke tomo a Gaara de un brazo y le jalo.- _Escucha los voy a entretener sal por la parte de atrás del edificio._

-Gracias Suigetsu.- Sasuke cortó la llamada mientras jalaba a Gaara.

-¿Qué rayos pasa?- Gaara apenas y pudo encontrar sus zapatos.

-Saben que estas aquí conmigo, hay que salir de aquí.-

-Pero…-

-No te preocupes vamos.- Sasuke y Gaara salían de la habitación cuando el azabache cruzo el pasillo escucho varias voces entre ellas conocidas.-Rayos.- Sasuke observo el lugar y mirando a una de las viejas ventanas del edificio camino hacia ella.

-Sasuke déjame aquí si ellos saben que estas conmigo es seguro que…-

-No… Gaara desde lo que paso anoche tu energía ha bajado…- Sasuke tenía razón.-¿Y quiero saber por que? Pero ahora no es momento… Vamos entra hay que salir de aquí y rápido.-

Gaara y Sasuke salieron por las gradas de emergencia del edificio y por ahí bajaron sin ser vistos, por los guardianes ni Orochimaru.

9 ... 9

_**Hotel Milton…**_

Sai llego hasta la habitación de sus hermanos pero no encontró a nadie, ni Suigetsu Ni Sasuke estaban en el lugar.-¿En donde rayos esta Sasuke?-

Sai caminaba de un lado a otro pensando en el número de celular de Sasuke, pero si le llamaba el temía que estuviese con Orochimaru.-¡¿Qué rayos hago?!- Una ves más Sai saco su móvil buscando entre sus contactos busco el de Itachi.

9 ... 9

_**En la casa de Kakashi…**_

-¿Diga Sai que paso?- Itachi fue abrazado por Naruto a le ves que el azabache le acariciaba la cabeza.-¿No están ahí?- Itachi fue observado por los azules ojos de Naruto.- Entiendo…- Itachi corto la llamada.

-¿Qué paso?- Pregunto angustiado Naruto.

-Sai fue al hotel no están ahí ni Gaara ni Sasuke.- Itachi resguardaba su móvil a la ves que le respondía a su Koi.

-¿Kakashi ya lo encontraste?- Naruto se acerco al peli gris.

-No Naruto aún no…- Kakashi trataba de agilizar el rastreo de Gaara pero era inútil.

-Suficiente…- Itachi tomo su abrigo y se dispuso a salir.

-¿Adonde vas?- Naruto se poso al lado de Itachi con esa mirada inocente y preocupada.

-Voy a buscar al idiota de Sasuke.- El mayor de los Uchihas arrugo el seño.

-Yo voy contigo.- Naruto acompaño a su azabache y este no se negó sabía como se sentía el rubio.

Ambos salieron de la casa dejando solo a Kakashi, junto con el libro…

_**Afueras y alrededores de la casa….**_

Entre los edificios aledaños un peli blanco observo la partida de Itachi y Naruto el de las gafas y cabellos platinados hizo una señal a los otros que estaban en el parque frente a la entrada del callejón que daba a casa de Kakashi.

Una sonrisa lasciva se formo en el rostro de Kabuto, y tomando su móvil llamo…-Orochimaru-sama… tenía razón…. Encontramos al hibrido.- Kabuto corto la llamada y relamiéndose los labios se desapareció entre las sombras de los edificios.

_**Adentro de la casa…**_

-¡¡¡Vamos maldita cochinada, a que horas me darás las coordenadas del pelirrojo!!!- Kakashi por poco golpea a su Laptop, entre tanto enojo y alboroto la nariz de Kakashi sintió un olor extraño.

El aroma era fétido, olía a sangre los ojos de Kakashi observaban cada minúsculo espacio de su casa, todo parecía estar callado, pero al girar su cuerpo para observar la pared de cristal que daba a la cocina noto una sombra con una de sus manos libres lentamente tomo una de sus armas cargadas con plata pura.

En seguía el hedor se expandió por todo el edificio, Kakashi no movía ni un músculo y tragando saliva exclamo.-Se que están ahí salgan de una buena ves.-

En seguida Cuatro chicos con aspectos demacrados y enfermos aparecieron frente al peli gris entre ellos estaba Anko cuando los cuatro rodearon a Kakashi Kabuto salio de atrás del muro de cristal retirando sus lentes le dijo.

-Así de fácil cayeron en nuestra trampa… Cazador.- Los ojos de Kakashi se abrieron grandes y observando el libro negro que estaba en la mesa al lado de la laptop observo a Kabuto.

-¿Trampa?-

-Así es…- Kabuto se encamino entre lo largo de la sala con las manos atrás y observando varias fotografías y adornos explicaba.- Orochimaru y yo ya sospechábamos de los hermanos Uchiha… Es obvio que esos mal nacidos nos traicionarían además… Sabiendo que uno gimió como perra en celo a tu lado.- Las palabras de Kabuto eran enteramente crueles.

-¿Cómo dijiste?- Kakashi estrujaba su puño.

-Así… Perdona insulte a tu perra lo siento…- Los ojos de Kabuto se estaban tornando rojos.-Se quien eres Hatake Kakashi el ultimo hibrido de toda la tierra.- El rostro de Kakashi se puso pálido.

-¿Y que vas a hacer ahora que lo sabes?- El rostro de Kakashi mostró una sonrisa.

-Voy a llevarte con orochimaru…- Esto ultimo causo silencio total en la sala nadie emitía ni un sonido hasta que la dichosa laptop pillo al encontrar el paradero de Gaara… Cuando esto ocurrió los cuatro que rodeaban a Kakashi se abalanzaron sobre el a lo que el peli gris se pudo desquitar los golpes fácilmente.

-Para atraparme tendrán que ser más fuertes.- Kakashi estaba poniéndose serio una ves más los cuatro le atacaron Kakashi estaba cómodamente peleando cuando noto algo diferente en esos vampiros trasformados (N/A osea no originales).-"Es de día se supone que los que no son originales no soportan la luz solar"- Los movimientos de sus atacantes se tornaron más rápidos golpeando a Kakashi para lanzarlo fuertemente a una de las paredes, al momento de chocar con la pared una de las fotografías se cayo al piso junto con una figurita de cristal.-¡¡¡ARGGG ESA ME LA REGALO MIA BUELA AHORA SI YA ME ENFADARON!!!-

Kakashi se puso en pie, cuando logro incorporarse sus ojos se hicieron rojos un rojo profundo, a la ves que mostraba sus colmillos y garras, cuando logro esta pequeña metamorfosis se trono el cuello.- Y bien…- Dijo poniéndose en guardia a la ves que Kabuto sonreía.

-Déjenmelo a mi… Ustedes vayan por el libro.- Los que estaban con el peli blanco asintieron y disponían a tomar el libro cuando Kakashi apareció frente a uno de ellos y tomando su cuello lo apretó con fuerza para rasgar la yugular, pero el vampiro aún no moría y esto extraño a Kakashi.-

-¿Pero que demonios?- El que estaba siendo estrangulado lo golpeo fuerte en el boca del estomago, pero Kakashi saco uno de sus sables de plata y le atravesó el pecho profundamente llegando hasta el corazón; pero no sucedió nada la plata no obtuvo reaccion alguna el vampiro sonrío complacido a el peli gris y este opto por alejarse un poco.-"¿Qué clases de vampiros son estos?"- Kabuto se arrojo sobre el albino clavándolo al piso con un clavo de hierro… El Peliblanco le encajo el enorme clavo en el hombro izquierdo.

Cuando Kakashi tuvo el rostro de Kabuto muy cerca este le dijo.-Así es como debe ser me encantaría matarte Colmillo Blanco pero por desgracia necesitamos tu estupida sangre.-

Kakashi estaba mal herido pues Kabuto logro clavar entre las articulaciones del hombro en medio de dos huesos importantes y dolorosos, pero a pesar del dolor que sentía Kakashi mantuvo la calma y no grito ni un poco.

-Ahora se buen Hibrido y ven con nosotros o…- Kabuto movió el clavo a un lado haciendo un sonar el hueso Kakashi cerro los ojos y respiro hondo.- Grita para mi Colmillo Blanco, grita como lo hicieron mis padres antes de morir.- Kakashi no grito ni un poco solo apretó sus labios con sus dientes pero una ves más el desquiciado Kabuto removió el clavo esta ves un chorro de sangre cayo a un lado del rostro del peli blanco, Kakashi giro su rostro y para su sorpresa sus ojos cayeron en la laptop.

-No te saldrás con la tuya… Maldito enfermo de mierda…- Kakashi hablaba fuerte y seguro.

-¿Y que te hace pensar eso Kakashi?-

El albino sonrío de oreja a oreja y enseguida una fuerte patada tiro a un lado la puerta de la entrada, Kabuto y los demás observaron los que acababan de interrumpirlos.

-¡¡¡¿TE DIVERTIAS SIN MI KAKASHI?!!!- Gaara estaba emocionado y tronándose los dedos se acerco a los tres que estaban cerca del libro atravesando con sables su cuerpos al hacer esto Gaara se confió.

-¿Estupido muchacho en donde rayos te habáis metido?- Kakashi estaba cabreado.

-¿No me digas que me extrañaste?- Kabuto observaba con confusión la escena.

-Eres un maldito chiquillo.- Kakashi le gritaba a Gaara como padre preocupado.

-Oye tranquilo viejo te que traigo a un nuevo amigo…- Sasuke apareció entre los escombros de al puerta y observando a Kakashi asintió.

-Bueno bienvenido al grupo Sasuke pero… Podrían quitarme a este inbecil de encima.- Kabuto sonrío.

-No será necesario Colmillo blanco…- El peli blanco chasqueo los dedos y los vampiros que habían caído bajo el ataque de Gaara se levantaron sus cuerpos habían cambiado de golpe sus cabellos crecieron más de lo normal sus incisivos y demás dientes se hicieron grandes.

-¡¡¡¿PERO QUE DEMONIOS?!!!- Gaara estaba impresionado.

Sasuke ayudo a levantarse a Kakashi.- Gaara ellos no son vampiros comunes, han sido mezclados con ADN de Licántropos.- Gaara estaba muy emocionado.

-Interesante veamos que pueden hacer contra mi metamorfosis.-

-¡¡¡TE VOLVISTE LOCO GAARA!!!- Sasuke le gritaba pero este ya había salido a la calle con los cuatro.

-No te preocupes Gaara tiene todo bajo control cuando el entra en su etapa WOLF se controla.- Kakashi guiño un ojo a Sasuke mientras este giraba su rostro al peli gris para decirle.

-Pero es que no entiendes el… El no podrá contra ellos.-

-Confía en Gaara, si no te a matado es por que realmente le gustas y le da pena matarte.- Kakashi rompió el momento de angustia con ese comentario pero Sasuke.

-¿Qué?- Sasuke se impresiono.

-Si el muchacho a pesar de ser un tonto es muy fuerte.- Kakashi señalo al pelirrojo.

-¡¡¡Te escuche Kakashi!!!- Gaara respondía al comentario de Kakashi.

_**Afuera…**_

-Luchar con un Licántropo puro… Nunca me lo espere…- Kabuto gruñía los primeros en atacar fueron los que le acompañaban, Gaara recibió a los atacantes con varios golpes alejándolo de el para poder trasformarse, Sasuke y Kakashi salieron para observar.

Gaara en ese momento dejo ver sus colmillos, además de que sus ojos se habían puesto dorados y llenos de odio, sus uñas crecieron y sus cabellos rojos se alargaron creando una melena roja como la sangre sus ropas se hicieron pedazos cuando la trasformación fue completada Gaara aulló.

-OO E…Ese es Gaara… - Los ojos de el azabache estaban abiertos como dos platos soperos.

-Jahh Si muchacho el es el cazador Sabaku no Gaara.- Kakashi sonrío.

-¿Pe…Pero que los licántropos no pueden trasformarse solo en noches de luna llena?-

-Parece que no pusiste atención Sasuke, Gaara tomo esto…- Kakashi le mostró un frasco vació.-Esto es un suero capaz de acelerar la metamorfosis de un licántropo no necesitas de los rayos de luna para poder trasformarte.-

-Entiendo…- Sasuke recordó el frasco que se le cayo a Gaara una noche antes.- Pero entonces si me quería matar ayer.- Dijo asustado.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-

-Por que el no se tomo un frasco y pues…-

-¿Qué HAS DICHO?... ¡¡¡¡GAARA QUE HICISTE ANOCHE!!!!- Kakashi se separo del Uchiha menor y con mucho dolor en su hombro le grito.- ¡¡¡GAARA!!!-

Gaara ignoro la pregunta y se lanzo sobre los que atacaban Kabuto por otro lado observo de lejos como descuartizaba a sus vampiros y antes de que se acercara a el dijo.- Tómalo con calma cazador no comas ansias nuestra pelea vendrá pronto.- El peli blanco desapareció de inmediato siendo seguidos por los mal heridos y sobrevivientes vampiros.

Gaara conociendo que ya no había peligro deshizo su trasformación cayendo al piso hincado y cansado, esto inquieto a Kakashi y acercándose a Gaara le jalo una oreja.

-¡¡¡¡SABAKU NO GAARA ¿Qué RAYOS HICISTE AYER EN LA NOCHE?!!!!-

-¡¡¡¡Ahhh te, te, te, Itai!!!!- Gaara se safo del jalón de orejas.-¿Qué demonios te pasa Kakashi te acabo de salvar la vida y me jalas la oreja?- Gaara se cabreo como nunca.

Kakashi por otro lado analizaba su cuerpo desnudo un hilito rojo salio por su nariz.-¡¡¡Gaara cúbrete por kami!!!- Sasuke cubrió a su novio y los tres entraron a la casa.

Ya adentro, Gaara fue revisado por Kakashi.-¿Que te pasa viejo?-

-Esto no es posible no. no, no…- Kakashi sudaba helado, y mientras Sasuke observaba la escena los ojos negros del azabache observaron como la herida de Kakashi curaba rápidamente.-Gaara… ¿Dime que hiciste ayer?-

-Yo.. Este… - Gaara se sonrojo mientras Sasuke se cruzaba de brazos.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Gaara que hiciste ayer a las 8 pm?- Kakashi sentó a Gaara al mueble de la sala.

-…- Gaara bajo la cabeza y apenas murmuro pero Kakashi tiene un oído profundo y logro escuchar lo que murmuro Gaara.-

-¡¡¡¡¡QUE HICISTE QUE!!!!!- Kakashi ahora zarandeaba al pelirrojo de un lado a otro.- Primero Naruto y ahora tu… ¡¡¡¿Qué demonios pensabas te di el suero que acaso no piensas en los demás ya hora que haremos si quedaste en estado Gaara?!!!-

Sasuke estaba con los ojos abiertos por completo no entendía nada.-¿Qué diablos pasa aquí?- Dijo el azabache.-¿De que hablan?-

-No paso nada Sasuke… U- Gaara se rascaba la nariz.

-¡¡¿Cómo que no paso nada?!! Rayos…- Kakashi se dejo caer en el mueble que aún estaba en pie en la sala de su casa.-Y ahora que le diré a la alma de tu padre que en paz descanse… Le prometí cuidarlos, le prometí que… Que si en un dado caso tu decidías tener familia sería con una bella chica o chico pero mira con quien te viniste a quedar…Lo que no entiendo es ¿Qué te pasaba por la cabeza al meterte con alguien sabiendo que estabas en periodo de celo?-

-¬¬ Esa no es mi culpa tu lo sabes… El dichoso frasco se me cayó y no pude beberlo, además tú y Naruto estaban que querían que tuviese pareja.- Gaara hablaba de una forma muy mesquina.

-Si pero nadie te hablo de un hijo ¿o si?-

-O.O- Sasuke estaba con un signo de interrogación en el rostro.

-¡¡¡Que si tu mismo me dijiste que hasta cuando estaría solo y que me animara a tener uno!!!-

-…- Kakashi se quedo callado y en este momento Sasuke reacciono.

-¿Quién, que pasa Gaara tiene hijos? ¿Con quien que pasa no entiendo?- Sasuke era un nudo de confusión, Kakashi suspiro.

-Mira muchacho eso te lo debo explicar pero junto con tu hermano ¡¡¡Ahhhhh Naruto no le hemos avisado que ya estas aquí!!!- Kakashi tecleo rápido su móvil.

9 ... 9

_**Hotel Hilton…**_

-No te preocupes Naruto lo encontraremos.- Itachi y Sai calmaban un poco al rubito.

En ese momento Naruto recibió una llamada a su móvil.- ¿Diga?-

Sai e itachi estaban atentos a lo que el rubio hablaba, cuando Naruto grito feliz notaron que todo estaba solucionado el rubio corto y les dijo.

-Ya regreso, esta en casa de Kakashi.- Naruto corrió a tomar un taxi seguido por los otros dos Uchihas.

9 ... 9

_**Edificio La yarg… Afueras de Bruklyn…**_

-Así que lo que me contaron es verdad…- Una pelinegra y hermosa mujer cruzaba las piernas dejando ver sus piernas cubiertas por una suave media de ceda.

-Si mi señora La yarg…- Un joven de cabellos largos y mirada blanquecina hacia reverencia frente a la señora.

-¿Aún Sasuke no te ha informado de nada?-

-No señora.-

-Busca a Lee y a los demás… Es hora que nos reunamos con los Vampiros rebeldes… La asociación la yarg entrara en acción y erradicaremos a ese ancestro acecino.- La pelinegra se puso en pie delicadamente para acariciar una fotografía en el buró de su habitación.-"Minato mi cielo… Hace ya muchos años que te perdí… Y aún sigo cuidando de tus hijos…"- La señora de ojos negros prendió un cigarrillo.- Mis bebes…- El humo salió de sus pulmones para esparcirse en la oscura habitación.

9 ... 9

_**Casa de Kakashi…**_

-¡¡¡¡GAARA!!!!- Naruto estrujaba a su hermano.

-Con calma Hermano me estas partiendo en dos.- Naruto le veía con rostro iluminado y nostálgico.- Cielos solo me desaparecí unas horas y te preocupas tanto.- Gaara arrugo el ceño.

-Eres un baka tebayo.- Naruto hizo puchero.

Itachi y Sai por otro lado observaban a su hermano el primero en hablar fue Itachi.- Sasuke…-

-No te preocupes yo no estoy con ese maldito acecino – Ambos hermanos descansaron un poco, Sai se dio la vuelta sin decir nada pero Sasuke le detuvo.

-Sai… Escucha… Yo…-Sasuke estaba tragándose todo su orgullo.- Escucha con atención solo lo diré una ves… ¬¬-

-¿qué sucede Sasuke?- Sai observo a su hermano con atención.

-Bueno Hummjumm.- Sasuke se aclaraba la garganta.- Perdón por todas las cosas que te grite… Ahora se lo que sientes al estar enamorado ¬¬U-

Sai sonrío un poco y abrazo a su hermano.-¡¡Suficiente basta ya Sai suéltame!!- Sai le soltó.

-Hay que lindo amor de hermanos… Bien tortolos ahora que todo esta medio solucionado… Quiero hablar con Itachi y Sasuke.- Kakashi se puso serio.-Naruto tu y Gaara siéntense a mi lado Sasuke Itachi por favor tomen asiento.

-Kakashi ¿Qué pasa?- Itachi hablo angustiado.

-Calma Itachi pronto lo sabrás.- El suspenso rodeo la sala en cuanto a Naruto y Gaara sonreían.-¿Y podrían decirme por que tan felices ustedes dos?-

- JE j eje Tebayo.-

-U No me imagino la cara que pondrá Sasuke.-

-… ¿Por que?- Sasuke hablo fuerte.

-Vale, vale les explicare algo importante…- Kakashi suspiro.- Bien, Itachi tu primero, ¿Recuerdas lo que ocurrió con Naruto el día de ayer?-

-U////U ¿Cómo olvidarlo Kakashi?- Itachi se sonrojó un poco.

-Bien lo que paso fue que ayer cayo 28… Esa fecha recuérdenla siempre muchachos.-

-¿Qué hay con esa fecha?- Pregunto Itachi.

-Bien los Licántropos por ser hombres tiene en su cuerpo un gen femenino.- Sai y Sasuke estaban con una cara de extrañeza mientras que Itachi colocaba la mano en su barbilla.- Por eso cada 28 de cada mes, Naruto y Gaara entran en celo.- Kakashi se cruzo de brazos y suspiro un poco.

En cuanto a los tres hermanos no sabían que quería decir esto a lo que Itachi pregunto.-¿Y tu nos tratas de decir que….?-

Kakashi se rasco la cabeza y dijo seguro y claro.- Lo que trato de decir es que tanto Naruto como Gaara pueden quedar en estado en esa fecha… Así que es probable que estos dos niñatos pueda que hayan quedado en estado después de lo de ayer.- En la sala después de lo dicho no se escucho ni una mosca, momentos después de que Itachi y Sasuke y hasta incluso Sai recapitularan y analizaran lo dicho por Kakashi, ambos se vieron a los ojos y tragaron grueso.

-No me digas que…. ¿Eso es posible?- Sai estaba impactado y fue el único en reaccionar.

-Técnicamente si amor, en celo hace que una hormona interna produjo una citoplasma que cause excitación, y esta solo termina en el periodo hormonal especificado.- Kakashi dejo más confuso a Sai.

-¿En cristiano eso quiere decir?- Sai hacia una buena pregunta.

-Quiere decir que dentro del cuerpo de estos dos las hormonas femeninas hacen, o crean un conducto vaginal en el cual es depositado y ovulo que es fecundado por un esperma y pues ahí nace el cigoto y pus… Lo demás lo sabes.- Kakashi ahora fue observado por Itachi y Sasuke.

-¿Eso es posible?- Dijeron en duo ambos hermanos mayor y menor.

-Si ya le explique a Sai que es posible gracias a…- Gaara observo a Kakashi y le dijo.

-Ya lo sabemos Kakashi.- Gaara observo a Sasuke y a Itachi.- Pues bien cuñado solo espero que cuides muy bien de mi hermano.-

Itachi fue abrazado por Naruto a lo cual el Uchiha mayor respondió con una mirada perdida. Y dijo asombrado.-¿Eso es posible?- El mayor no acababa de salir del Shok.

-Si mi vida ven yo te explico.- Naruto se hizo a un ladito y tomando lápiz y papel inicio s explicación en cuanto a Gaara solo negó y suspiro para luego estirarse y decir.

-Esto a sido una sorpresa para todos bueno ire a ducharme…- Gaara no espero a Sasuke para que reaccionara y dejándolo en la sala semi atontado se retiro del lugar.

9 ... 9

Las horas pasaron, el día ya estaba muriendo pero en la tranquilidad de la ciudad en uno de los hoteles más costosos y elegantes de Bruklyn, un anciano pálido y de aspecto aún joven recibía a Kabuto y a sus acompañantes.

-Kabuto- La vos rasposa y gruesa del ultimo ancestro llamo a su subordinado.-Quiero pensar que no me fallaste Kabuto.-

El de las gafas sonrío de medio lado y dando dos pasos a delante dijo satisfecho.- Señor Orochimaru, no pude traer el libro pero… Nuestras sospechas eran ciertas, los hermanos Uchiha están del lado de los cazadores y efectivamente Hatake es el hibrido.- Orochimaru sonrió complacido a lo que su sirviente y faldero sujeto le narraba.

-Excelente, un peso menos ahora solo hay que esperar y conseguir el libro… ¿Dime mis creaciones funcionaron?- El ancestro observo a cada uno de los vampiros trasformados.

-Si Orochimaru-sama, a sido un éxito la plata ni las heridas mortales pueden contra ellos.- Kabuto mostraba el cuello de Anko el cual estaba rasgado y sangrando pero se recuperaba a velocidad lenta.

-Bien, eso me complace… hora Kabuto prepara un buen número de estos jóvenes quiero recuperar mi libro y acabar con los estorbos de los Licántropos.- Orochimaru tomo asiento en su mueble.

-Bueno idiotas síganme.- Kabuto fue seguido por sus ayudantes siendo observado lasciva y de una manera enferma por Orochimaru, antes de salir de la habitación el pelilargo le llamo.

-Kabuto…- Los ojos de Orochimaru se tornearon deseosos y relamiéndose los labios con su puntuda y larga lengua, Kabuto se acomodo las gafas con su dedo medio y saco una pequeña risa.

-En seguida regreso Orochimaru-sama.- Kabuto se retiro dejando ansioso al anciano… (Nota no quisiera dejarlas picadas pero humm ustedes deciden lean la notas finales).

9 ... 9

_**En casa de Kakashi…**_

-No puedo creerlo pero.. es que eso es imposible.- Sasuke todavía no acababa de entenderlo.

-¬¬ ¿Terminaste de decir todo lo que se te ocurre Sasuke?- Kakashi estaba realmente aburrido Sasuke no era bueno hablando pero en cosas que de verdad le impresionaban el no paraba de hablar.- Si ya terminaste ve pensando en donde podemos ir…-

-Tienes razón Orochimaru de seguro nos buscara otra ves.- Sasuke se puso en pie y penso un poco.- Espera.- El azabache saco su móvil.

Gaara por otro lado ya bajaba de su habitación, ya más relajado y bañadito pues el ajetreo le puso un poco sudoroso, Naruto por otro lado estaba en la cocina con Itachi intentando que el mayor probara un poco de su especialidad Ramen con trocitos de carne.

-Naruto ya sabes que no puedo comer esas cosas.- Itachi negaba cada cucharada.

-Anda solo un poco.- Naruto rogaba.

A Itachi le llamo la atención otra cosa su hermano se veía misterioso llamando.-"¿A quien le estará llamando?"- Itachi dejo a Naruto comer en paz y cuando logro acercarse a su hermano menor solo logro escuchar.

-Esta bien estaremos ahí… Dile a La yarg que lamento no informar nada pero esta ves llevare un informe.- Sasuke colgó la llamada y cuando se giro Itachi le veía serio.

-¿A quien llamabas Sasuke?- El mayor estaba cruzado de brazos.

-No tengo motivos para responderte.- Sasuke volvió a su rebeldía.

-Itachi Sasuke, por favor no pelen.- Sai se acerco al escuchar la vos alzada de su hermano menor.

-No estamos peleando Sai, quiero saber a quien le llamaba Sasuke.- Itachi estaba serio en verdad.

-Sasuke este es un buen momento para decir la verdad.- Sai arremetía.

-… No molesten y prepárense nos movemos de aquí.- Gaara se acerco por detrás de Sasuke y le girándole violentamente le dijo.

-¿Y a ti quien te dio derecho de dar ordenes?- Gaara estaba con el seño fruncido, realmente le enfadaba que alguien le diera ordenes.

-Es por el bien de tu hermano y el tuyo… Pues si es cierto que tu tendrás un hijo mió no voy a dejar que Orochimaru te lastimé.- Itachi abrió grande los ojo.

-¿Qué Sasuke Uchiha responsable?- Itachi se mofo de lo dicho por su hermano.

-Mira Itachi tu piensas lo mismo que yo no es cierto.- El mayor giro su rostro y observo a su rubito comiendo ramen feliz y suspiro.

-Esta ves tienes razón otouto.- Itachi observo a Sai y a Gaara y les dijo.- Creo que es la mejor manera tenemos que irnos de aquí y buscar un refugio hasta que estemos seguros que Naruto y Gaara estarán bien.-

-¡¡¡¿PERDON ACASO SOMOS CHICAS?!!!- El grito salio de la voca de Gaara.

-No Gaara sabemos que noe res una chica ni tu hermano, pero queremos protegerlos.- Gaara se extraño a lo que dijo Sai.

-Esto es estupido se supone que somos cazadores y que debemos vencer a lso vampiros nos er protegidos por ellos.- Gaara se sobre salto, al momento Naruto y Kakashi se acercaron a los cuatro el peli gris toco el hombro de Gaara y el de Sai.

-Gaara por una ves en tu vida has caso a tus mayores…- Gaara le vio molesto y al notar que la mayoría optaba por un nuevo refugio se giro para tomar asiento en el mueble de la sala.

-De acuerdo pero no obedeceré ordenes de nadie.- El pelirrojos e cruzo de brazos.

-¿Siempre es así?- Pregunto Sasuke a Kakashi y a Naruto.

-Todo el tiempo…- La respuesta fue unánime de parte de Naruto y Kakashi.

-Pero el que es peor es Naruto.- Kakashi se mofo un poco de la situación a lo que Naruto le contesto.

-Eso no es verdad Kakashi, yo soy menos necio que mi hermano.- Las mejias del rubito se hincharon de enojo.

-Si como no… Naruto ¿Puedes decirme entonces quien era el histérico que me llamaba a toda hora para decir que llegara temprano a casa?- Gaara ahora puso a Naruto más enojado.

-Lo hacia por preocupación Tebayo.- El rubio por poco se le lanza a Gaara pero Itachi le contuvo.

-Calma amor se que eres así y por eso me gustas.- Itachi beso a su rubio siendo vistos por los presentes.

-Dios busquen un hotel.- Sasuke se aparto de la pareja, pero al hacer esto dejo espacio para Kakashi y este ultimo se acerco a Sai abrazándole.

-Sai-chan por que no les mostramos que es amor a estos chiquillos.- Kakashi beso a su pelinegro de forma lujuriosa a lo cual Sasuke promulgo.

-¡¡¡Kami-sama no se les ocurra desnudarse que me suicido!!!- Sasuke se giro y observo a Gaara el cual levanto su rostro y ahí estaba otra ves ese rostro inmaculado y pálido con esos labios rojos y esos ojos verdes, la mirada de Sasuke se suavizó y Gaara al notar esto dijo tajante.

-Ni se te ocurra Uchiha, a mi no me gusta dar Show.- Gaara se aparto del azabache.

- "Rayos"- Pensó el uchiha pero luego de ver varios besos entre sus hermanos y sus parejas acabo diciendo.- ¿Podemos irnos ya?-

-Sasuke tiene razón es hora de irnos.- Itachi tomo la mano de Naruto.- Vamos.-

-Esperen tengo que traer todos mis apuntes y documentos, además las armas.- Kakashi recogía todo.

-Kakashi, no es necesario que traigas armas, al lugar a donde iremos no estaremos solos.- Itachi se intereso por esto.

Los muchachos tomaron camino, ya era de noche, y muy alejados del centro de la ciudad llegaron a un edificio de apariencia elegante, Naruto al bajar del trasporte no pudo evitar nombrar las letras que se encontraban relucientes en el ultimo piso de dicho edificio.- La Yarg…-

Itachi al bajar también examino el lugar en la planta baja parecía un bar nocturno y entre tanta gente logro notar un código en la pared del lugar y en los demás edificios, Gaara y Kakashi notaron y reconocieron los códigos, el peli gris al notar esto dijo.- ¿Área rebelde?-

-Parece que si Kakashi.- Agrego Gaara.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa con el área rebelde Gaara?- Naruto se abrazo al brazo de su hermano.

-Sasuke, ¿Qué significa esto?- Itachi hizo una pregunta razonable.

El azabache suspiro y dijo.- Itachi yo pertenezco a los vampiros rebeldes.- Los ojos de Sai e Itachi se abrieron grandes.- No te impresiones Itachi, era necesario, sabía que lo que Orochimaru tramaba no era nada bueno y me uní a tiempo… Así que aquí estaremos bien.- Sasuke se acomodo sus ropas y cruzo la calle siendo seguido por los demás.

-¿Gaara puedes explicarme?- Naruto seguía sin entender y mientras se acercaban a la netrada del lugar el pelirrojo explico.

-Los vampiros rebeldes son seres neutrales, no están ni con los bueno ni malos, entiendes.- Gaara reviso todo a su alrededor parecía estar normal.

-Entiendo.- Sasuke y los demás logaron llegar a la entrada atravesando al tumulto de gente que quería entrar al bar, en la entrada ya estaba Neji esperando su llegada y cuando el oji blanco se topo con Sasuke saludo.

-Sasuke La yarg esta esperando.- El pelilargo se giro su gabardina negra ondeo.

-Itachi cuida de Naruto, Gaara no te separes de mi, Kakashi puedes cuidarte solo.- Dijo Sasuke.

-Pero no lo entiendo se supone que son neutrales.- Naruto tenia razón si ellos eran tranquilos por que tanta seguridad.

-Naruto el echo que sean neutrales no quiere decir que no puedan atacarte para probar tu sangre.- Itachi había explicado bien la situación los seis entraron al bar y la música era electrónica, en el lugar se podía apreciar que varios eran vampiros, en este lugar habían desde estudiantes universitarios hasta grandes empresarios, Naruto fue tomado de la mano por Itachi y mientras se abría paso entre la gente Naruto pudo notar que en una esquina habían tres vampiros los tres tenían acorralados a un humano le mordían los brazos y ambos lados del cuerpo una de las Vampiros observo los ojos azules de Naruto y activo su atracción, la chica tenía la misma mirada de Neji era blanca y profunda, Naruto se soltó de la mano de Itachi pues el poder atrayente de la chica le había cautivado.

Unos pasos más adelante Itachi llamo a su rubio y no lo encontró cuando se dio la vuelta no pudo encontrarlo entre tanta gente.-¡¡¡Naruto!!!- Itachi tomo paso rápido entre la gente.

Mientras que la chica que atraía a Naruto se acercaba lentamente al rubio, Naruto parecía Zombi, cuando Naruto estuvo a unos cuantos centímetros de la chica la mirada de esta se torno roja y abriendo su boca mostró sus incisivos estaba a punto de morderlo cuando Itachi llego posándose frente a Naruto y gruñendo a la chica.

Los ojos de Itachi estaba rojos como el fuego sus incisivos estaban resaltando su boca mientras que la Vampiro reconoció que Itachi era más poderoso que ella, despacio se alejo un poco y le dijo con vos sensual.- Cuida a tu presa o será mía.-

-¡¡¡Hinata!!!- Neji quien se había regresado a buscar a Itachi y Naruto grito el nombre de la chica.- El es hermano de Sasuke y el es su presa déjalos en paz.- La chica sonrío un poco y se dio la vuelta.

Itachi por otro lado despertó a Naruto.- ¿Itachi que paso?- Decia el moreno.

-No te separes de mi Naruto.- Itachi le abrazo.

-De acuerdo.-

Luego de pasar por el bar, llegaron a un pasillo, las paredes estaban tapizadas de un ladrillo verde oscuro con manchas blancas en donde se podían notar solo tres reflejos el de Kakashi, Naruto y Gaara; el piso estaba cubierto por alfombra en un color negro el cielo estaba adornado con metal reforzado, Neji quien les guiaba llego a un ascensor.

-Sasuke, La Yarg te esta esperando.- Neji observo profundamente a Sasuke y a Itachi para luego observar a Sai.- Se que nunca la has visto pero quiero pedirte que la escuches, ustedes dos también.- Dijo Neji dejando caer su vista en lso otros dos hermanos.

El ascensor abrió la puerta y los seis entraron SIENDO ABANDONADOS POR Neji.

-Dime Sasuke no conoces a La Yarg.- Itachi estaba interesado en lo que su hermano respondería.

-No Itachi siempre di informes pero jamás la vi.- Sasuke estaba un tanto emocionado.

-Esto es extraño por que el chico este nos dijo eso.- Sai estaba pensando aún en las ultimas palabras que Neji menciono.

-De seguro es una trampa.- Gaara suspiro.

-Para ti todo es una trampa.- Agrego el peli gris.

-Ya llegamos tebayo.- Dijo el rubito cortando toda conversación cuando la puerta del ascensor abrió los seis se adentraron al salón esta estaba oscuro y no miraba nada más que una luz azul ultra violeta.

-Luz infrarroja… Capaz de derretir la piel de un vampiro original y letal para uno convertido…- La vos provenía de entre la oscuridad, Itachi, Sai y Sasuke se pusieron frete a sus tres acompañantes, luego de hacer esto una luz más se encendió dejando ver una daga cubierta en oro.- Oro… Si clavas oro en el corazón de un licántropo este morirá al instante.- Naruto y Gaara se miraron el uno al otro.

Luego de que la vos hizo eco en la habitación unas cortinas se corrieron dejando ver una silueta femenina la cual era iluminada por la parte de atrás gracias a las luces de la ciudad y las letras del edificio, la figura parecía tener un vestido ajustado y elegante, sus zapatos de tacón alto y un cigarrillo en la mano… Dicha figura se acerco a una silla giratoria y pronuncio con vos sensual.

-Bienvenidos mis niños.- Itachi reconoció la vos solo había alguien que solía decir eso y hace más de trescientos años que no la había escuchado.

-Madre…- Dijo el mayor siendo observado por Sai y Sasuke, en ese momento la luz del salón que era tenue dejo ver a la mujer que estaba sentada en el escritorio.-

Sai y Sasuke quedaron espantados y dijeron en coro.- Mamá…-


	7. Chapter 7 Un recuerdo doloroso

9 ... 9

-Mamá…- Sai estaba emocionado al igual que Itachi de verdad le emocionaba ver viva a su madre después de tantos años.

-¿Pero como es posible pensé que estabas muerta?- Itachi se acerco al escritorio de su madre al mismo tiempo que Sai; Naruto y Kakashi optaron por quedarse en su lugar, Gaara observaba a Sasuke, pues este no se movía de su lugar.

Mientras los dos hermanos mayores de Sasuke hacían preguntas a su madre la elegante y delegada mujer se concentró en su pequeño hijo.-¿Tu no vas a decirme nada Sasuke?-

Sasuke arrugo su rostro en enojo completo y sin poder controlarse le dijo.- Eres… Me abandonaste cuando estaba pequeño… ¿Cómo quieres que reaccione?- Sasuke estaba enfadado.

-Sasuke.- Dijo Itachi tratando de callar a su hermano.

-Déjalo Itachi… El tiene razón…- La señora suspiro.

-Ham… Creo que nosotros sobramos aquí tebayo.- Naruto tomo de los brazos a Kakashi y a Gaara pero al salir de la habitación Sasuke les acompaño.

-¿Qué haces Sasuke?- pregunto Gaara.

-Me largo.- Sasuke salio de la habitación dejando adentro a Itachi y Sai.

-Maldito enano.- Itachi estuvo a punto de seguirlo.

-No Itachi, se como se siente Sasuke…- La señora tomo asiento

Los dos hermanos mayores se quedaron con La Yarg, las lagrimas no pudieron detenerse en el rostro de al pelinegra y aferrándose a la silla soltó en llanto.- No puedo culparlos hijos.. Se que los abandone se que me desaparecí pero todo tiene una explicación.-

Itachi fue el primero en acercarse a su madre y colocando una mano en el hombro de la que le dio a luz le dijo con vos suave y ronca.- Madre tu no tienes que explicarnos nada, te comprendemos, el único que debe conocer tu explicación es Sasuke.- La señora fue abrazada por Itachi y Sai los cuales estaban muy felices de verla, sin duda alguna a ambos les hacia falta ver a su madre.

9 ... 9

_**Pasillos del edificio…**_

Sasuke daba golpes a las paredes decoradas del elegante edifico, siendo seguido por Naruto, Gaara y Kakashi.- Oye cálmate, poniéndote así no solucionaras nada.- Dijo el rubio tratando de calmarlo.- No te conozco pero creo que si ella es tu madre deberías estar feliz de que este viva.-

-¡¿Tu que sabes?!- Grito Sasuke enfadado.

-Yo solo, se que los padres… Son importantes en esta vida.- Naruto se entristeció.

Sasuke con su carácter de mil demonios sujeto a Naruto del cuello de la camisa.-¡¡¿Padres?!! No me hagas reír.- Sasuke lo azoto a la pared.

-¡¡¡OYE!!!- Gaara tomo a Sasuke de los brazos fuertemente y lo arrojo a otro lado.- A mi me puedes hacer lo que quieras pero a Naruto no lo toques inbecil.- Gaara estaba cabreadísimo, Sasuke había perdido el control.

-¡¡¡Entonces dile al idiota de tu hermano que no se meta en mis asuntos!!!- Lo antes dicho por Sasuke renvalso el vaso de tolerancia en Gaara, acercándose con paso fuerte lo tomo del cuello de la camisa y le grito.

-¡¡Se que no es su asunto… Pero el solo trata de ayudar!!- Sasuke observo a Gaara con enojo y soltándose con violencia de su agarre le grito.

-¡¡¡¿Qué saben ustedes?!!!- Esa señora que dice llamarse mi madre me abandono cuando tenía 7 años yo creí que estaba muerta.- Sasuke estaba furioso, Kakashi elevo el rostro y prefirió no meterse en ese asunto.

Gaara le vio serio y acercándose a Naruto le dijo.- Vamos.- Naruto abrió grande los ojos y no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- El rubio no recibió respuesta y vio partir a su hermano junto con el peli gris, cuando Naruto estuvo a punto de irse se giro para ver a Sasuke.- Se que no es mi asunto pero… Gaara y yo no conocimos a nuestra madre…- El silencio rodeo el pasillo y después de unos segundos se escucharon los pasos de Naruto alcanzando a su hermano y amigo.

Sasuke callo al piso confundido, derrotado y avergonzado, su estupido orgullo le había llevado a discutir con personas que no tenían nada que ver en sus problemas y que solo trataban de ayudarle.-"Lo siento".- Pensó el azabache, para el era difícil confiar en los demás y ahora que ya no estaba solo era difícil para el controlarse y sobrellevar su carácter orgulloso, sin pensarlo dos veces se puso en pie y siguió a Gaara.

Pasando la puerta por la cual habían entrado Gaara, Naruto y Kakashi corrió, los dos hermanos y el peli gris ya estaban afuera, en la calle ya no había nadie era de madrugada, el frió hizo salir de sus bocas aquel vapor que exhala tu cuerpo cuando hace frió.-¡¡¡Gaara espera!!!- Sasuke logro detenerlos.

Cuando Sasuke recupero el aliento se armo de valor para disculparse.- Lo siento yo…- Gaara le detuvo diciéndole.

-No es a mi a quien debes pedirle disculpas Sasuke.- Gaara señalo a su pequeño hermano, el azabache se acerco a Naruto y avergonzado Sasuke hablo.

-Lo siento… Yo no quería gritar estaba enfadado, te agradezco que te preocupes por mi Naruto…- Los ojos de Sasuke miraban hacia a un lado como si fuera un niño regañado.

Naruto tomo sus manos y con unas sonrisa zorruna le dijo.- No te preocupes Teme, se como te sientes, ahora cuñado ve y habla con tu madre.- Sasuke suspiro.

-No se.- Kakashi se acerco al Uchiha menor y colocando su mano en el hombro del chico le dijo.

-Anda muchacho de seguro tu madre tiene una explicación.- Naruto sonrío a lo que dijo Kakashi.-Vaya hasta que por fin te ríes Naruto.-

-No eres tan malo después de todo Kakashi tebayo.- Naruto seguía sonriendo.

-De acuerdo hablare con ella… pero… Con la condición de…- Sasuke les miro un poco preocupado.

-¿Condición de que Uchiha?- Pregunto Gaara serio.

-Con la condición que no se vayan.- El Uchiha menor sabía como actuar en estos casos extremos, Naruto sonrío a lo propuesto por Sasuke pues por nada del mundo quería alejarse de Itachi, Kakashi fue otro que sonrío ambos acompañantes del pelirrojo le miraron.

-¿Qué y a mi por que me miran así?- Pregunto el pelirrojo.

-¿Podemos?- Dijo Naruto.

Gaara suspiro.- Si claro que si, siempre y cuando este necio, hable con su madre y permita estar solos a Kakashi y Sai.- Gaara le miro triunfador a Sasuke.

-Jum.- Sasuke sonrío de medio lado.- Parece que tu y yo nos parecemos mucho Gaara.- Sasuke noto a Gaara muy orgulloso y pensó.- "Sin duda alguna eres lo que buscaba Gaara".-

9 ... 9

_**Horas después…**_

Luego de varias horas, Sasuke y los demás lograron regresar a la oficina de La Yarg, en ella al llegar Itachi se apresuro a tomar la mano de Naruto.- ¿Naruto en donde estabas?-

-Pues…- Naruto observo a Sasuke y Gaara, estábamos abajo queríamos conocer el edificio.- Dijo astuto.

-A ti ya te conozco.- Dijo La Yarg acercándose a Kakashi.

-Mi señora claro que nos conocemos yo…- El peli gris observo a su pelinegro.

-A ya te recuerdo eres el Colmillo blanco, como olvidarte.- Los ojos de la mujer se hicieron maliciosos como si algo ocultaran entre ellos, cuando.- Sai, ven conmigo.- El pelinegro se acerco nervioso.- Se que tu padre nunca acepto esta relación pero…- La Yarg le vio ilusionada.- Claro que yo te lo permito hijo mió.- La mujer abrazo a su hijo y beso su mejía pálida.

-Muchas Gracias señora.- Dijo Kakashi.

-¿Cómo que señora Kakashi?- El peli gris corrigió su falta y dijo gracioso.

-Esta bien suegrita - Sai por otro lado se coloro como tomate en verano, La Yarg ahora se acerco a Naruto.

La sonrisa de la mujer se mostró en todo lo largo de su rostro, tomando las manos de Itachi y la de Naruto les dijo.- Elegiste bien hijo.- Itachi se sintió orgulloso, y para terminar su aceptación dio un beso en la frente del moreno.- Cuida de este Vampiro necio Naruto…- Los ojos azules de Naruto se profundizaron.- Y tu hijo cuida mucho de el, es una persona que vale mucho y que te merece.- Naruto sonrío de oreja a oreja mientras Itachi le abrazaba.

Ahora los ojos de la mujer se posaron en Gaara y Sasuke a lo que el rubito entendió que no era necesario que estuvieran ahí.- Itachi estoy cansado y Kakashi también podrías mostrarme a en donde dormiremos.- Itachi entendió la malicia de la situación.

-Si mi amor, mamá les mostrare sus habitaciones regresare en unos minutos.- Itachi fue acompañado por Naruto, Sai y Kakashi, pero el morenito.

-Gaara Vamos.- Dijo tratando de llamarlo disimuladamente.

-A… No te preocupes Naruto aún no tengo sueño.- Dijo el pelirrojo.

-Claro que si tú me dijiste abajo que estabas cansado ¿Recuerdas?- Gaara no comprendió y confundido dijo.

-¿Yo te dije eso?- El pelirrojo observo las miradas de Naruto y Kakashi dirigidas a Sasuke y comprendió.- A si… Si es verdad.- Un bostezo fingido salio de la boca del pelirrojo y termino diciendo.- Si me disculpan con permiso.

Después de unos segundos, Sasuke y su madre quedaron solos en la habitación, en dicha habitación no se escuchaba nada más que el tic toc del reloj, eso le volvía loco al azabache, pero antes de que el iniciara la conversación su madre se adelanto.

-Has crecido.- Las palabras resonaron en sus oídos.- ¿Dime hijo como has estado?- La vos comenzó a quebrarse, un impulso rodeo a Sasuke quería abrazarla quería decirle lo mucho que la extraño pero cuando menos lo espero la que le abrazo fue ella.- S…Sasuke.- Dijo en un hilito de vos, los minutos fueron eternos, Sasuke estaba en el lugar que el más deseaba el calido abrazo de su madre.

9 ... 9

_**Afuera de la habitación…**_

-Debería darles vergüenza escuchando conversaciones ajenas.- Gaara estaba cruzado de brazos, y observando la conducta inadecuada de Naruto, Itachi, Kakashi y Sai.

-Shuuuuuu, Silencio Gaara te escucharan.- Decía Naruto tratando de escuchar entre la madera de la puerta.

-¡¡¡Suficiente, Naruto Kakashi!!!- Gaara los tomo por el cuelo de la camisa y les alejo de la puerta.- Tengan vergüenza estas son conversaciones privadas ¬¬-

-¿No te da curiosidad Gaara?- Agrego el peli gris.

-No ¬¬- Dijo tajante el pelirrojo.

-Gaara tiene razón, será mejor que vayamos a conocer las habitaciones.- Itachi tomo de la mano a su adorado rubito mientras que Sai tomaba la mano de Kakashi ambas parejas se dirigían a sus habitaciones pero, notaron que Gaara no les seguía.

-¿Y ahora tu?- Dijo Naruto.

-Yo esperare a Sasuke.- Dijo serio el pelirrojo.

-Gaara no creo que salga rápido, será mejor que vayas a dormir debes estar cansado.- Sai esta ves tenía razón.

-De acuerdo…- Gaara abandono el lugar pensando.- "Ojala soluciones todo Sasuke".-

9 ... 9

_**Adentro de la habitación…**_

Ya hijo y madre estaban sentados en los muebles, La Yarg no dejaba de verlo y Sasuke no dejaba de llorar.- Mi hijo que guapo te has puesto.- Dijo la mujer.

-No mientas mamá, soy normal como todos.- Agrego el chico.

-Pero por su puesto que no miento hijo.-

-Mamá… ¿Por qué te fuiste?- El rostro de La Yarg se torno triste al escuchar esta pregunta.

-Yo…- La mujer suspiro.- Sasuke, cuando supe que tu padre había sido sellado yo me enfurecí como no tienes idea y pues mi mundo se cayo a pedazos; lo más honorable que podía hacer era vengar su muerte… Pero…- Los ojos de La Yarg se tornaron rojos y sus manos pálidas arrugaron la tela de su vestido en señal de furia.- Pero al investigar encontré muchas mentiras y verdades Hijo…-

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-Te lo contare Sasuke, cuando tu padre murió, me escape por la razón que te comente, Itachi y Sai ya estaban grandes y podrían cuidarte, y después de eso pasaron varios años, mis investigaciones me llevaban a lugares que no tenían sentido, uno de ellos fue la guarida de Orochimaru, las pruebas estaban claras, después de varios años buscando un culpable lo encontré, era el Orochimaru…- El rostro de la mujer se torno decepcionado.- Pero, el maldito desgraciado me engaño.- Sasuke sorprendido no pudo evitar preguntar.

-¿Qué paso mamá?- Sasuke trago Grueso.

-Todo paso en….

9 ...Flash back... 9

_**Nueva Zelanda 18 de enero 10:30pm….**_

La noche estaba atestada de nosferatus, Minato y su esposa escapaban de las garras de los vampiros al parecer alguien les había delatado, y ahora eran perseguidos por ellos, Minato no tenía problemas su trabajo era cazar vampiros pero… Su esposa estaba con mucha dificultad pues estaba en sus últimos días de embarazo.

-¡¡¡Encuéntrenlo mátenlo!!!- La Yarg daba ordenes a sus únicos sobrevivientes, Lee, Neji y Hinata.-No déjenmelo a mi yo lo matare con mi propia mano, ustedes encárguense del hibrido.- Los tres dejaron sola a La Yarg para seguir al Hibrido quien había defendido a sus dos mejores amigos.

En los alrededores del lugar de ataque y casa de Minato, el rubio de ojos azules logro encontrar uno de sus escondites.- ¿Mi amor estas bien?-

-Eso creo Minato.- Dijo la pelirroja de ojos verdes, pero una punzada rodeo su espalda.- ¡¡¡Ahhh Minato!!! Los bebes.- El rubio estaba asustado, sus hijos venían en camino y por si fuera poco les estaban atacando.

-Tranquila, respira voy a distraerlos, no grites.- Mianato tomo la mano de su esposa y la beso con amor.- Te amo Kushina.- Ahora Minato deposito un beso en la boca roja de su esposa.

-Ten cuidado.- Dijo la ojos verdes, El rubio salió decidido, cuando logro salir, La Yarg le envistió con golpes.

-¡¡¡Muerte!!- La mujer golpeaba furiosa.

Minato se defendía pero a pesar de todo estaba muy cansado y preocupado, por nada del mundo quería que a su esposa le ocurriera algo, pero lo que más le preocupaba es que no había luna llena… (Ojo en ese tiempo no había suero para trasformarse U.U y otra cosa no se como se escribe el nombre de Kuchina xD)

-Espera por favor puedes decirme… ¿Qué fue lo que hice?- Pregunto el rubio defendiéndose.

-¡¡¡¡TU MATASTE A FUGAKU!!!!.- Los ojos de Minato se abrieron grandes.

-No se de que hablas.- Dijo confundido.

-Eres tu lo se, Orochimaru me lo dijo todo, ¡¡¡¡MUERE!!!- La Yarg tenía en sus manos una gruesa jabalina de Oro y con mucha fuerza y rapidez se lanzo sobre el rubio para terminar con su existencia, el impacto dejo correr gotas de sangre por todas partes.

Minato se quedo helado a lo que vio, no fue a el quien atravesó si no que…- ¡¡¡KU…KUCHINA!!!- La pelirroja cayo al piso ensangrentada, la jabalina atravesó el hombro de esta y cayendo al piso, Minato tomo su mano, las lagrimas de el rubio corrían sin para sus gritos eran deliberantes y desgarraos.-¡¡¡¡KUCHINA NO QUE HICISTE!!!-

Las lagrimas corrían sin para en el rostro del Rubio, mientras la pelirroja abrió despacio sus ojos.- No pasa nada… No… ¡¡¡ahh!!!- La herida causada por el arma hizo que el parto se acelerara, mientras Minato trataba de auxiliar a su esposa La Yarg le dijo.

-Pronto te unirás a ella y a tus hijos ASCECINO.- Los ojos de la mujer estaban rojos de furia, pero Minato levanto su rostro y le grito.

-¡¡¡¡NO TUVE NADA QUE VER, OROCHIMARU ESE MALDITO BASTARDO LE ENSEÑO EL SELLADO A MI PADRE… YO… YO SOY MINATO KASEIYO NO Shodaime!!!- Un grito más se soltó de la boca de Kuchina con dificultad Minato la tomo en brazos y apunto estuvo de caminar cuando La Yarg se poso frente a ellos.

-¿Qué has dicho?- Dijo asustada la mujer.

-Déjame pasar te lo ruego, necesita ayuda.- La Yarg observo con culpabilidad lo que hizo y arrojando su jabalina ayudo a Minato a cargar a Kuchina.

Cuando ya estaban cerca de la casa, la pelirroja no soporto más, su fuente se había roto y sus contracciones habían aumentado de golpe.- ¡¡¡Mina…Minato ya no puedo más!!!.-

La Yarg observo a Minato y con preocupación le dijo.- Rápido hay que atender el parto.-

-Pero su herida.- Los ojos del rubio estaban inundados de lagrimas.

-Escucha son gemelos si no se atiende rápido podrían morir.- La Yarg rogó a Minato y este accedió, antes que algo pasara La Yarg pido al rubio que le quitara su abrigo para apoyar asu esposa.

El parto fue rápido y sin problemas, los bebes nacieron sanos y salvos, pero…- Mi…Minato.- La Yarg tenía en sus brazos a los dos bebes mientras que la pelirroja daba sus ultimas palabras a su esposo.- Mi amor…- El respirar era lento, sus ojos estaban perdiendo luz, Minato con todo el horror y miedo del mundo tomo la mano de su esposa.- Te amo, cu….cuida de ellos…- El ultimo suspiro salio de sus labios los cuales fueron sellados con un beso de su rubio.

-Kuchuna.- Los brazos de Minato la rodearon, su cuerpo inerte fue estrujado, esta imagen removió a La Yarg, estaba destrozada y arrepentida, después de varios minutos La Yarg dijo.

-Se que no me conoces ni yo a ti pero… Debes sobrepasar esto… Ellos te necesitan….- El rubio se puso de pie y abrazando a La Yarg junto a sus hijos rompió en llanto.- Minato… Permíteme cuidarlos te lo ruego.-

Minato no era una persona rencorosa su corazón estaba lleno de bondad y acepto la proposición de La Yarg, la vampiro vivió con Minato y sus subordinados hasta que el perdió la vida…

9 ...Fin Flash back... 9

Sasuke estaba impactado por lo que su madre le había contado y sin poder dudarlo la abrazo.- Lo siento perdóname, te juzgue sin saber mamá.-

-No te preocupes hijo mió… De lo único que estoy feliz es que e cumplido esa promesa…- La Yarg suspiro.

-¿Mamá y qué ocurrió con los dos chicos?- Sasuke fue profundo.

No se te escapa nada Sasuke… Pero debo decirte que ellos están muy bien, más que bien van a ser padres.- La mujer sonrío.

-Eso me alegra.- Sasuke estaba apenado y triste a la ves jamás se había sentido tan frágil y culpable a la ves, La Yarg noto esto y para cambiar el tema pregunto.

-¿Gaara?- Dijo suave.- ¿El es la persona que has decidido Sasuke?- El de los ojos negros centro su mirada en el piso de la habitación, sin querer se estaba poniendo nervioso al parecer su madre conocía su nuevo punto debil.

-Si… El…- Sasuke se puso ma´s nervioso.- Pues…-

-Ja, Ja, Ja, Vaya para que te pongas así debe ser una persona importante; cuentéame ¿como sucedió?- La señora parecía estar feliz al lado de su pequeño hijo, esa madrugada se la pasaron hablando de cómo Gaara y el se habían conocido.

9 ... 9

_**Habitación de Kakashi y Sai…**_

La mañana ya estaba dando sus primeros rayos solares, Kakashi estaba acariciando a Sai tratando de hacerlo dormir sus ojos negros recorrían cada minúsculo espacio de su cuerpo; lo único molesto para el peli gris fue la ropa que cubría recelosamente el cuerpo de Sai.

El pelinegro por otro lado, logro notar la mirada de deseo de Kakashi y no contuvo el movimiento de su mano derecha la cual se enredo en los cabellos desordenados del peli gris.- ¿Qué piensas Kakashi?- La mirada de Sai se torno cariñosa.

-A pues si te digo dirías que soy pervertido.- Kakashi siempre tenía ese toque picarezco y eso era lo que más le agradaba a Sai de su personalidad, Sai sonrío un poco y acariciando ahora su mejía le dijo suavemente.

-Kakashi… Te amo.- Los ojos de Kakashi se cruzaron con los de Sai cuando menciono lo anterior, el peli gris se acerco un poco más al rostro de Sai para despacio depositar un suave beso, en la boca pálida y fría de su koi, cuando el beso fue terminado, Kakashi confeso.

-Sai yo también te amo…- Los ojos de Kakashi se tornaron tristez.

-¿Qué pasa Kakashi?- Pregunto preocupado Sai.

-Tengo miedo Sai…- El albino le miro aún más triste.- Es que Te amo demasiado y no soportaría perderte, no lo aguantaría; mi mundo sin ti sería un libro sin imágenes.- Esto ultimo dicho por Kakashi descoloco a Sai.

-Kakashi… JA j aja ja ja ja – El mencionado le vio serio y enojado no le gusto que Sai se riera.

-¿Qué es gracioso Sai? -

Ja JA ja JA Ja ¿Un libro sin imágenes?.- Sai abrazo a Kakashi para darle vuelta y girarlo en la ancha cama, para quedar sobre el.- ¿De donde sacaste eso mi amor?-

Lo saque de una serie llamada FRIENDS - Sai y Kakashi ahora reían pero entre tanta risa, Kakashi se quedo prendido a la hermosa risa de Sai y guardando silencio le observo reír, Sai noto esto y guardo silencio para que entre ambos se causara un suspenso que termino en un apasionado beso.

Ambos se acariciaban el uno al otro, Kakashi una ves más se giro en la cama para poder quedar sobre Sai y cuando esto ocurrió, Kakashi irrumpió en las ropas de Sai acariciando en cada espacio de piel con un suave beso, Sai estaba extasiado sus recuerdos vinieron a su mente como olvidar estar entre los fuertes brazos de su adorado peli negro.

-Kakashi… Ahhh Te extrañe demasiado….- Kakashi seguía acariciando con pasión en cada espacio y cuando logro desabrochar la camisa acaricio el pecho pálido de su querido Uchiha, para luego agregar.

-Hummm extrañaba la clara y pálida piel que me daba dabas a degustar mi vida.- Kakashi acaricio con sus labios aquel puntito rosado que endureció al contacto de los labios, el peli gris acariciaba con ansias el pesos de Sai y jugueteando con su lengua le daba escalofríos al cuerpo del pelinegro.

-Mmm siempre me agrado que hicieras eso Kakashi… Ahhhmmm.- Estaba excitándose de a poco, pero el roce de la entrepierna de Kakashi sobre la suya le hizo notar algo.- O.O ¿Kakashi ya estas listo?- Dijo impresionado.

-T.T No seas malo Sai, no te veo desde hace varios años y es lógico que me ponga así T.T- Sai abrazo a su peli gris y soltó una risa más.

-No sabes cuanto te extrañe, te amo, te amo…- Sai beso con lujuria los labios de Kakashi y entre el primer beso, que fue puro se torno a deseo puro, ahora ambos daban rienda suelta a sus más profundos deseos.

Después de varios besos y de que Sai y Kakashi se soltaran de sus ropas, ambos estaban agitados y jadeantes, las caricias se habían tornado lujuriosas y ya ambos estaban listos para lo que venía, pero Kakashi quien estaba sobre Sai se alejo un poco, a lo que Sai quedo acostado boca arriba y desnudo, confundido y con las mejías un tanto ruborizadas le vio serio, Kakashi se había alejado un poco para acariciar el cuerpo de Sai con su mirada, los ojos de el peli gris miraba cada curva, cada músculo, cada lunar de ese cuerpo que solo a el le pertenecía y como si fuera un adorno de cristal, acaricio las piernas de Sai para luego acariciar su cintura y así despacio lograr la posición deseada la cual fue colocarse entre las piernas de Sai, el peli gris acaricio la mejía de Sai y besándolo una ves más preparo su miembro hinchado en la entrada de Sai, introduciendo temblorosamente y despacio escucho los gemidos que tanto necesitaba escuchar.

-Ah… Ahh No àres.- Sai se aferraba a su espalda a la ves ue sentía que todo su interior era penetrado, el cuerpo de Sai temblo, su cuerpo le pedía más.-"Kakis ya estas a mi aldo Kakashi".- Los ojso de Sai se cerraron al sentir una ves más como era llenado por el miembro de su Kakashi.

El peli gris por otro lado, estaba feliz e ilusionado y sin querer derramo unas lágrimas las cuales cayeron en el rostro de Sai a lo cual este atendió su llanto abrazándolo y besándolo con ansias, las lagrimas no rodaban en vano, dentro de Kakashi se maquinaba un pensamiento.- Sai… Te amo, mi hiciste falta como no tienes idea"- Después de que las lagrimas y la penetración finalizo, Kakashi inicio sus envestidas, su miembro se deslizaba sin problemas por la entrada de de Sai lo que causaba pequeños temblores en ambos.

Sus cuerpos crearon en esa ocasión el doble de adrenalina, Kakashi, se alejo un poco para elevar un poco más las caderas de Sai y así penetrar más profundamente, a la ves que acariciaba con amor y lujuria su trasero.- Ahhh Sai, Hummmgggg.- Kakashis e sentái venir, es que había pasado tanto tiempo que ese momento lo sentía como si fuera su primera ves con Sai.

-Kakashi… ¡¡Ahjahhhhh!!! Sigue por favor más…- Los gemidos de Sai estaban descontrolándose y que decir de lo que sentía su cuerpo, Kakashi se mantuvo regio y erguido deseando darle más placer a su pelinegro, se separo para girarlo despacio y colocarlo a cuatro en la cama, a lo que Sai se dejo llevar, cuando Kakashi inicio una ves más penetro despacio la entrada de Sai, Sai sintió venirse pues esa pose era demasiado para el, ya que el miembro de Kakashi lograba tocar su punto clave, las manos de Sai aferraron las sabanas y mientras Kakashi envestía con fuerza y pudor, Sai sentía que su cuerpo era movido con en un va y ven sus mechones negros se movían a su ritmo al igual que la cama.

-Sai…- Dijo ronco, el hibrido.

-Ahhhhh Kakashi, hummmmggg Ahhhggg no… No… No puedo más Kakashi…- Al confesar esto Kakashi acelero de golpe sus envestidas.- Ahhh No Kakashi ahhjahhhhhh – Sasi era envestido con fuerza y rapidez, Kakashi acaricio la espalda de Sai mientras seguía envistiendo, Sai sentía como su interior se contraía y apenas confeso.- Nnnn… No Pu…..Puedooo Ahhhhhh Kakashi.- Sai se dejo correr sobre las sabanas mientras Kakashi seguía envistiendo con dificultad pues la entrada de Sai le apretaba, pero esto fue suficiente para que el peli gris gimiera de placer y enredando sus brazos en la cintura de Sai se dejo venir.

-Ahgggg…- Los ojos de Kakis se cerraron fuertes al sentir como todo su blanquecino líquido se esparcía en el interior de Sai.

Kakashi, lentamente salio de Sai y este se dejo caer boca abajo en la cama cansado agitado y jadeante, Kakashi por otro lado se sentó a su lado y acaricio su espalda, con la yema de sus dedos, le encantaba acariciar la sudorosa espalda de Sai y ver como su cuerpos e erizaba por el roce.

La habitación lentamente fue iluminada pro el resplandor de las cortinas, Sai cerro los ojos al notar el fuerte resplandor, siendo acariciado por Kakashi, se quedo dormido, luego de varios minutos Kakashi también quedo dormido a su lado, acomodándose y cubriéndose el y Sai ambos quedaron profundamente dormidos.

9 ... 9

_**Mientras tanto en la habitación de Itachi y Naruto…**_

Itachi y Naruto dormían juntos, bajo las calidas sabanas en un color rojo oscuro, la imagen era muy calida, Naruto era abrazado por Itachi y este como aforrándose a su moreno, se le notaba una cara de tranquilidad bastante satisfactoria.

Pero mientras Naruto, Kakashi, Sai y Kakashi estaban descansando, Gaara no había pegado un ojo desde que entro solo a su habitación, el sonido de la mini nevera y de las noticias matutinas ya le tenía hostigado y era hostigoso por que a pesar de ser humano sus sentidos eran más sensibles, no pudiendo solucionar su pequeño problema en todo lo que restaba d e la madrugada decidió esperar a Sasuke hasta que sus ojos o sus oídos no dieran más.

Su espera valio la pena por que después de 3 horas de espera Sasuke trataba de abrir la puerta de la habitación, Gaara actuó rápido cayendo a la cama y haciéndose el dormido, cuando Sasuke logro entrar le encontró según el dormido.

El azabache se acerco despacio a la cama y sentándose a un lado de Gaara acaricio unos de sus mechones, estaba haciendo frió y al sentir esto Sasuke cubrió a Gaara con las sabanas cuando su mano estuvo cubriendo a Gaara este se despertó.-Has llegado….- Dijo apenas el pelirrojo.

-Si.- Sasuke acaricio la mejía de Gaara.

-¿Y eso por que?- Pregunto extrañado el pelirrojo esas caricias no eran tan comunes en Sasuke.

-Por que… Esta mañana te ves muy bien.-

-Que gracioso ¬¬-

-Es la verdad Gaara.-

-No juegues y ven a dormir.- Gaara le hizo espacio en la cama a lo que el azabache se sometió despacio.

9 ... 9

_**En otro lugar de Bruklyn…**_

-Vaya que tomas en serio estas situaciones, Kyo, por que no dejas en paz a los fallecidos licántropos.- Un chico de aspecto científico, bostezaba a la ves que observaba a su compañera de trabajo, sus ropas eran bastante normales para chicos de la universidad; ambos portaban batas científicas.

-Hummm No me molestes Ray, sabes que mis investigaciones me han llevado hasta esta ciudad.- La chica de mirada Azul zafiro miraba acusadoramente a Su compañero.

-De acuerdo busquemos a tu tía y de una buena ves terminemos con esta opción loca de los HOMBRES LOBOS.- Ray se puso en pie y acelero el paso entre las calles de Bruklyn.

-No seas antitético Ray tu estuviste obsesionado por los VAMPIROS ¿Qué tiene si yo tengo obsesión por estos seres?-

-¿Qué tiene? Simplemente me parece una estupidez no hay muestra alguna de que existan tanto los VAMPIROS como los HOMBRES LOBOS.- Ray continuo su camino.

Kyo la siguió a su amigo mientras en los alrededores de la Terminal del metro, Kabuto ya estaba alistándose con varios de sus subordinados.- Escuchen, haremos lo que el señor Orochimaru nos pidio no maten a nadie solo secuestren y llamen la atención.- el peliplatinado se alisto y entrando en la Terminal con ropas oscuras llamaron la atención de la gente.

-Kyo, déjalo ya…- Ray estaba más que interesado en Kyo quien no dejaba de ver su libro de anotaciones.

-Estoy segura de mis investigaciones Ray…- El murmullo de la Terminal fue interrumpida por un grito ahogado, cuando ambos chicos giraron su rostro ya fue tarde una manada de gente venía hacia a ellos, entre la gente Kyo fue empujada hasta caer tras las escaleras del metro en cuanto a Ray.

-¡¡¡KYO!!! Kyo ¿En donde estas Kyo?- La gente huyo despavorida, cuando Kyo logro ponerse en pie lo que vio le dejo helada, varios de los que seguían a las personas trepaban por las paredes del lugar.

-No…No puede ser…- Kyo saco su video cámara e inicio la filmación.- Woow ¿Ves eso Ray?... ¿Ray?- La chica no recibió respuesta alguna, y cuando toda la gente termino de salir asustada y golpeada la mirada de Kyo se centro en las ultimas personas que habían quedado.-¿Ray?- Dijo suave, la de mirada azul zafiro intento acercarse pero los ojos de Ray le indicaron que lo mejor sería quedarse ahí y así lo hizo.

Ray por otro lado estaba asustado pero calmado, los que habían atacado el lugar tenían atrapados y acorralados a el y a otras dos personas más una niña y y su madre, Kabuto se acerco a la pequeña y la miro directo a los ojos.-Hola, pequeña.- Le dijo con vos grave, la chiquilla se aferro al brazo de su madre y tembló asustada.- No tengas miedo nena… ven conmigo…- Kabuto intento tomar la mano de la pequeña pero la madre se le opuso.

-¡¡¡No te acerques!!!- Bramo la señora a lo que Kabuto se enfureció y estuvo a punto de golpearla, si no hubiese interrumpido Ray.

-¿Te atreverías a golpear a una mujer… Mal nacido?- Kabuto se acerco despacio a Ray, este trago saliva gruesamente cuando logro llegar frente a el le miro de pies a cabeza.

-Parece que tenemos a un héroe… ¿Cómo te llamas?- El peliplatinado hablo de forma burlesca.

-No doy mi nombre a personas que no valen la pena… -Al fondo se escuchaban los sonidos de las ambulancias.- Escuchas eso… Vienen por ti te llevaran a una cárcel y ahí te podrirás.- Kabuto sonrío n poco y acariciando sus labios; de un movimiento rápido Kabuto golpeo a Ray desposándole parte del brazo, el golpe había sido fuerte hija y madre gritaron terradas, Ray por otro lado cayo al piso mareado por el dolor, la sangre se derramaba en el piso, ya que uno de los huesos había traspasado la piel y dejaba ver la carne viva.

-¿Ahora me darás tu nombre?- Kabuto se acerco al rostro de Ray.

-Púdrete.- Kyo al observar y grabar todo esto, se movió despacio para nos er escuchada y sacando uno de sus bisturís de médico, se preparo para atacar a Kabuto, la chica corrió rápido envistiendo al peli blanco cuando esto ocurrió el bisturí fue clavado en parte del cuello.

-¡¡¡¡MALDITA PERRA!!!- Kabuto lanzo un golpe pero Kyo logro esquivarlo al caer al piso, cuando todo estaba perdido, la policía logró entrar y con sus armas disparaban a quema ropa a Kabuto y los demás, el peli platinado al sentir los impactos de balas se arranco furioso el instrumento quirúrgico y tomo a la niña partiendo entre las paredes y sombreas del lugar.

-¡¡¡No vanessa!!!- Gritaba la madre asustada uno de los detectives quien llegaba con los policías se acerco para detenerla la señora lloraba, cuando Kyo logró incorporarse se acerco Ray.

-¡¡¡Ray!!!- La chica giro un poco el cuerpo de su amigo y colocando sobre sus piernas la cabeza le examino.- Antebrazo y parte del brazo están rotos, hay una lesión seria, tengo que llevarte al hospital.- Ray se quejo.

-Jumm…- Ray suspiro y arrugo la cara del dolor a la ves que dijo.- Ahora ya te creo…Kyo… Ahhhgggg.-

-No hables inbecil.- Kyo marco su móvil.

9 ... 9

_**Hospital de Buklyn (n/a ya se que se escribe Booklin pero no quiero promocionar U)**_

-No puede ser jajaja ¿Eso te dijo?- Tsunade estaba disfrutando de una platica en su turno, de médico en el área de emergencias cuando de pronto.

-¡¡¡Tsunade!!!- Uno de sus amigos se acerco a ella preocupado.

-¿Qué sucede?- La rubia fue jalada.

-Es Kyo, la sobrina de Shizune; al parecer ella no responde a su móvil y pidió hablar contigo.- Tsunade se se preocupo y camino rápido.

-¿Le mencionaste que Shizune esta en cirugía?- Pregunto la rubia apresurando más el paso.

-No… Pero creo que debes tomar la llamada Tsunade.- Ambos llegaron a la oficina y la rubia tomo el auricular.

-¿Diga?-

-_Tsunade…- _Kyo lloraba estaba asustada a la ves que era llevada al hospital más cercano.- _Tsunade nos atacaron fue horrible quiero a mi hermana.-_ Tsunade palideció y no tuvo más que preguntar.

-¿Qué sucedió?-

-_No lo se, en este momento vamos al hospital mi amigo esta muy mal tiene una contusión fuerte en el brazo.- _La vos de Kyo se escuchaba angustiada y apunto de desbordarse.

-Tranquila Kyo, Shizune esta en cirugía tráelo yo le atenderé.- Tsunade colgó la llamada y dio ordenes.- ¡¡¡Kotetsu prepara la sala de emergencias!!!-

-Hai…- El mencionado chico de cabellos largos salio rápido de la oficina mientras que Tsunade tomo camino a la sala de cirugías, ya adentro todo estaba terminando; Shizune por otro lado ya estaba liberándose de los guantes y acariciando su hombro por la estresada operación.

-Shizune.- Dijo Tsunade entrando despacio.- ¿Tienes un segundo?- Shizune se acerco a la rubia y asintió.

-¿Dime Tsunade-sama que sucede?- La pelinegra observo interesada mientras se limpiaba la frente.

-Es tu sobrina…- Tsunade explico lo que había sucedido y en cuestión de minutos Ray y Kyo llegaron al hospital, siendo recibidos por un buen equipo médico.

-¡¡¿Qué ocurrió?!!- Preguntaba uno de los residentes.

-No…No lo se…- Decía confundida Kyo.

Rápidamente Kyo vio a Shizune y esta grito.-¡¡¡SHIZUNE!!!- Las dos llegaron rápidamente a donde estaba Kyo, la llamada abrazo a su sobrina mientras que Tsunade corría al lado de la camilla que trasportaba a Ray.

-¡¡¡A mi cuenta!!!- Tsunade tomo un lado de la manta que poseía Ray bajo de el, a lo que los otros tres residentes asintieron para moverlo cuidadosa y rápidamente a la camilla de el hospital.- 1… 2…..3…. Ahora.- Cuando los cuatro lograron pasarlo un fuerte quejido de parte de Ray se escucha.

-¡¡¡Ahhhggggg!!!- Los ojos de Ray se cerraron de dolor y apretando sus labios detuvo sus sonoros gritos.

-¿Cómo te llamas muchacho?- Pregunto Tsunade mientras retiraba la tela de su brazo lastimado.

-Ray… Te…Ahhhh…-

-¿Cómo?- Pregunto lo rubia una ves más y terminando de retirar la tela.

-Ray Tezkyinter.- Tsunade noto el desgarre de piel parecía como si el brazo se hubiese estrellado frente a un auto o una pared de concreto.

-Esto no se ve bien.- Decía Kotetsu admirando la herida.

-Pues si tienes razón parece que parte del Radio, y Humero están fracturados, la tróclea esta destrozada necesitaremos torniquetes y anestesia para poder hacer llegar el hueso.- Ray al escuchar la gravedad de su herida apretó su única mano tangible y apenas dijo.

-Haga lo que tenga que hacer pero sálveme el brazo.- Tsunade tomo su mano y asintiendo le pregunto.

-¿Eres alergico a la anestesia.-

-No…. Nada me da alergia puede trabajar.- Tsunade agilizo el trabajo y los tres residentes ayudantes lo llevaron rápidamente a emergencias.

_**Mientras en la sala de espera…**_

Kyo lloraba descontroladamente.- Ya calma Kyo… ¿Qué paso?- Decía Shizune a la ves que acariciaba la cabeza de su sobrina.

-No lo se nos atacaron, se trepaban a las paredes fue raro extraño y horrible… Yo…Yo creí que todas las investigaciones de Ray y las mías eran solo simples coincidencias pero…- Los ojos de la chica se fijaron en el piso opacos y escasos de luz.- Pero son reales los Nosferatus existen.- La chica al decir esto recordó algo importante, rebuscando en su mochila encontró lo que buscaba.- Mira esto, Tía.- Kyo saco un frasco lleno de sangre.

-¿Qué es?-

-Cuando nos atacaron logre herir a uno, y a la sangre que cayo en el piso la pude succionar con esta jeringa.- Shizune vio extrañada.

-¿Y que quieres con eso?- Luego de unos minutos Tsunade llego apareció.

-¡¡¡¿Tsunade, como esta Ray?!!!- La rubia se acomodo las ropas médicas y suspiro.

-Estará bien su brazo afortunadamente se salvo, pero tendrá que pasar un buen tiempo en este hospital… ¿Qué paso?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Mi sobrina… Ella tiene algo que contarte Tsunade.- Shizune permitió que Kyo contara lo sucedido en la Terminal de metro a lo que la rubia se impresiono por lo antes revelado.

-¿Y tu les viste?- Pregunto la rubia.

-Si… Además tengo esto…- La chica mostró el frasco con sangre a lo que la rubia lo tomo en sus manos.

-Dime… Kyo…- Tsunade acariciaba el frasco y pensó un poco en la pregunta que aria.-¿No te parece extraño que los vampiros ataquen por el día?-

La chica pestaño dos veces.-¿Tsunade?- Dijo impresionada Shizune.-¿Creerás ese cuento?-

-Shizune… Hay cosas de las cuales los humanos no estamos sabedores y te lo aseguro esto es real… Ahora discúlpenme.- La rubia saco de sus bolsillos un celular.

9 ... 9

_**Edificio La Yarg… Habitación de Kakashi...**_

La alcoba parecía no estar habitada, la oscuridad de las cortinas, no mostraban los cuerpos que descansaban desnudos en la ancha y cómoda cama, Kakashi estaba acostado y dormía placidamente al lado de Sai el cual estaba apoyado en el pecho de su peli gris cuando de la nada el sonido descontrolado de un celular les despertó.

-Hummm.- Sai se estiro.- Kakashi…- Sai no tuvo respuesta alguna y para poder saber que hora era giro su rostro al buró el reloj marcaba las 11:35am; el pelinegro se rasco los ojos y tomando el celular de Kakashi le atendió.- ¿Diga?- un bostezo salio de la boca de Sai.

_-Kakashi… Necesitamos hablar… Soy Tsunade…- _Sai se aclaro la garganta y respondió.

-Amm Lo siento no soy el espere lo despertare.-

-_A esta bien es una emergencia.- _Sai revolvía al peli gris quien roncaba como nunca en el ultimo movimiento Kakashi abrió los ojos confundido.

-Hummm Aún es temprano, Gaara ve tu solo…- Sai abrió grande los ojos y pregunto.

-¡¡¡¡¿Qué DIJISTE?!!!!!!- Sai le golpeo.- HATAKE KAKASHI LEVANTA DE UNA VES TE LLAMA TSUNADE DICE QUE ES UNA MERGENCIA.- El peli gris abrió grande los ojos y tomo el móvil.

-¿Diga?- Kakashi asentía cada palabra que decía Tsunade.- Tsunade tranquilízate… No es seguro que hablemos esto por teléfono, nos vemos en dos horas en el Mall.- Kakashi recibio la respuesta y colgó.

-¿Y bien?- Sai estaba interesado.

-Es Kabuto al parecer ataco a unas personas entre ellas la sobrina de una amiga…- Kakashi suspiro.- Eso no es todo Sai… Kabuto se llevo de rehén a una niña.-

-¿Qué?- Sai vio levantarse a Kakashi y al mismo tiempo le siguió al baño.- ¿Y que más paso?-

-No lo se lo mejor será encontrarme con ella.-

-Yo voy.- Sai se apresuro a tomar una toalla para tomar un baño al igual que Kakashi.

-U ¿Cómo decirte que no mi amor?- Kakashi beso los labios de y entrando los dos a la regadera Kakashi acaricio el trasero de Sai.

-Kakashi… No Ahh No hagas esoto, recuerda que tenemos que ir a ver que esta sucediendo.- Sai se trato de separar del cuerpo desnudo de Kakashi pero el peli gris le apresaba aún más.

-Si tienes razón pero quiero tenerte otra ves… Mi amor.- Kakashi una ves más beso con lujuria sus labios y Sai se perdió en el beso dejándose apretar aún más por el abrazo de su Kakashi, las caricias aumentaron, ambos cuerpos cada ves se acercaban a perilla de la regadera cuando Sai logro ser acorralado contra la pared de la regadera busco disimuladamente la perilla para encenderla de golpe.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!-

El grito de Kakashi fue escuchado por Itachi, Naruto, Sasuke y Gaara; los cuales corrieron a la habitación en la cual Sai salía del cuarto de baño muerto en risa.

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto el rubio.

-No pasa nada Naruto solo le bajaba la temperatura a un lobito mitad vampiro.- Sai sonrío.

-Dios pero que susto nos dio.- Agrego Itachi.

-¿Oye viejo estas bien?- Pregunto Gaara.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos Gaara.- Sasuke y Gaara ya estaban listos para salir; al igual que Itachi y Naruto y esto lo noto Sai.

-¿A dónde van?- Naruto tomo el control de la televisión y al instante aparecieron escenas del ataque en la Terminal del metro.


End file.
